Total Drama All-Stars Remade
by VillainousTennisBall
Summary: Total Drama has a new season: Heroes vs Villains. The fourteen constants are Alejandro, Brick, Cameron, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Jo, Lightning, Lindsay, Mike, Scott, Sierra, and Zoey. Who will be the one to win the cool million dollars, find out right here on Total Drama All-Stars!
1. Heroes vs Villains Part 1

"I'm innocent I tell you, innocent!" Chef heard this as he walked through the prison until he heard a familiar voice.

"The Crusty Cockroaches have a big lead over the Soiled Stinkbugs!"

"Can it, McClain!" One prisoner shouted.

Chef saw Chris in his cell but in an orange jumpsuit instead of his usual attire. He cell was made of glass instead of metal bars and there was a picture of Camp Wawnakwa on the back wall.

"Oh, Lightning slips past Duncan!" Chris cheered. "The heat is on! Yeah! Look at that! That's what I'm talking about." Chris then saw Chef's shadow hover over his 'competitors.'

"Well, well, well. Look who finally came to visit me after a whole year," Chris said.

"Come on, you finished you sentence for dumping toxic waste." Chef replied.

"Whatever, think I'll stay right. Got everything I need, include Chef 2.0," Chris said as he held up a cashew with Chef's face drawn on it, "I made him from a cashew."

Chef slid an envelope into Chris's cell. "What's this?" Chris asked.

"Your contract," Chef told him, "The producers have green-lit a new season. So, you in?"

"It is on!" Chris excitedly replied.

**(Theme Song: I wanna be famous)**

"Welcome to Total Drama All-Stars!" Chris said as he stood on the Dock-of-Shame, "After my involuntary year long 'vacation', I really need to be in a familiar environment, surrounded by the people I love…to hurt." Chris said with an evil laugh. "It's a condition of my parole, except for the hurt part, that's all McClain."

Chris walked to the end of the dock next to his robot, "So, I'm bringing back 14 TD All-Stars to battle it out in the most dangerous, death-defying, million dollar competition _ever._ Here they come now." Chris said gesturing to the helicopter.

"From Revenge of the Island, say hello to small town girl, Zoey. Her boyfriend, Multiple Mike, aka Chester, Svetlana, Vito and Manitoba." Chris said as Mike changed into each one of his personality as they were mentioned.

"Bubble-Boy Brainiac, Cameron." Chris said.

"This is highly illogical!" Cameron screamed as he was thrown out the helicopter.

"Challenge-throwing dirt farmer, Scott." Chris said as Scott screamed while he was the helicopter."

"Athletic non-supporter, Lightning," Chris said as he introduced Lightning.

"You call this a dive; watch this, sha-ahh." Lightning said as he was kicked out by Chef.

"Bossy-Bruiser, Jo, who dominated until her underling turned on her." Chris continued.

"You're a dead-man, McClain!" Jo shouted as Chef shoved her out the plane.

"Pants-peeing, army Cadet, Brick." Chris said.

Brick shouted as he was dropped out of the helicopter into the watered next to Jo.

"Hey watch it, Army-Nerd." Jo said as she splashed water in Brick's face.

Chris laughed, "And, from are original cast, cranky, CIT, know-it-all, Courtney."

"This is not in my contract." Courtney shouted as Chef dropped her in the water.

"Boyfriend-kissing, deemed new Heather, Gwen."

"I'm not the new Heather." Gwen shouted as she fell to the water.

"Bad-Boy, Duncan."

"Bring it on," Duncan replied.

Devious Diva, Heather."

"I hate Chris," Heather screamed.

"Lovable Lame-brain, Lindsay."

"I'm flying, Lindsay said as she flapped her arms, but to no avail.

"Super-fan, Sierra, Total Drama's number one stalker, er… blogger."

"For Cody," Sierra cheered as she cannonballed into the water.

"And feral freak show, Ezekiel."

Ezekiel snarled as he was dropped into the lake. Everyone gasped as he fell, but he was grabbed by Chris's robot's plunger arm.

"Kidding, no way is that guy coming back," Chris said as his robot launched Ezekiel a long distance way over the lake.

"Man, it's great to be back." Chris sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>The contestants swam to the beach all tired and dripping with water.<p>

Chris and his robot went to greet them. "Greetings old friends."

"I am not your friend." Heather said in reply to his comment.

"I think someone misses her honey-bunny." Lindsay said grabbing Heather's head.

"Who, Alejandro?" Heather said as she pushed Lindsay off her. "I'm glad he's not here."

"You're going to pay for my dry-cleaning." Courtney went to explained to Chris.

"No I'm not according to these new contracts." Chris showed her the contract.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **Same old Chris, same old disgusting island. What was I thinking?

"In fact we have a lot of new changes for the season. One, the island is now 100% toxic waste free." Chris explained.

"That's good," Brick said, "Wouldn't want to turn into a toxic monster like Dakota."

"Yeah, don't remind me." Chris said upset, "also, I did upgrade your sleeping areas."

Chris's robot wheeled in a flat screen, "Losers still have to sleep in a smelly, old cabin." Everyone groaned, "But the winners get to stay in the all new, eco-friendly, McClain Spa Hotel. Complete with butler, hottub and twenty-four hour masseuse." Everyone cheered after he finished.

"And, in honor of your all-star status, I'm dividing you into team based on you passed performances, Heroes vs. Villains."

**Confessional**

**Heather: **Obviously, I'll be on the Villains team, and I'll be the running it by lunch.

**Gwen: **Heroes vs. Villains, guess Duncan and I won't be on the same team, unless Chris considers Duncan a Hero. Yeah right.

"Heather, Lightning, Jo, Scott, Duncan, and Gwen, from now on you're the Villainous Vultures."

"Sha-Team!" Lightning shouted.

"What, why am I on the Villains Team?" Gwen said as Duncan tried to comfort her.

"Because you stole my boyfriend and became the new Heather," Courtney angrily said.

"Yeah what she said." Chris joined in.

"But I'm nice; I've done so much good before." Gwen tried to explain.

"Gwen, it's okay to be bad, and now we are on the same team, so it cool, right?" Duncan said trying to reassure her.

"I guess," Gwen sighed.

**Confessional**

**Duncan:** Ah man, I only came back for Gwen. She better not complain the whole time or I might as well be dating Courtney.

"Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Brick, Courtney, Lindsay, and Sierra, you're the Heroic Hamsters."

"Excuse me, how are Hamsters Heroic." Courtney asked.

"Either that or the Heroic Hippos," Chris replied.

"Hamsters it is."

"Wait a minute, they have seven people to our six, no fair." Jo interrupted.

"I needed the extra seat for that Ezekiel prank," Chris told her.

Jo angrily stared at Chris, "Fine, you can have the robot." Chris pushed a button which made the Robot stand with the Villains.

"I thought your robot could talk," Scott said.

"This voice chip broke while I was in prison." Chris said.

The robot moved next to Heather. "Keep your distance," she told the Robot.

"This season's challenges will be based on classics from the past, but with new twist put in to make this the toughest Total Drama season _ever_. Your first challenge is to find the key to the spa hotel, which is at the bottom of the lake. In a nod to our first challenge, you'll have to dive off the cliff, into the shark infested water, and get a key."

**Confessional**

**Scott: **S..sh..sharks. I hate sh..sharks.

"Once you dive into the water, and manage to beat the sharks, you'll have to grab a key, but choose wisely only one key opens the hotel. If you manage to survive long enough to get to dry land, one teammate will take you to the hotel in a shopping cart. The first team to unlock the hotel, wins. And, someone from the losing team will be voted out tonight. Meet me at the base of the cliff with you swimsuits in ten minutes."

The two teams walked through the woods, holding their swimsuits, to the cliff. The robot kept trying to be next to Heather.

"I said keep away." Heather scolded the robot.

The Heroes walked just behind the Villains. "So Sierra, why did you decide to come back." Brick asked.

"I wanna win for Cody," Sierra said, "We would have won last time if I didn't accidentally blow up the plane."

"Oh, yeah. You hair grew back nicely." Brick commented.

"Thanks. It's hard to be away from my man, but it's too dangerous for him out here. And I'm sure I can stick it out long enough to win the million."

**Confessional**

**Sierra: **I miss my Cody-bear, _so_ _much._

The robot continued to get closed to Heather but accidentally bumped into her and she bumped into Jo.

"Hey, watch it old Heather." Jo said as she picked up her swimsuit.

"You watch it." Heather replied.

"Come on guys," Gwen said, "Just because we're on the Villains Team doesn't mean we have to act like Villains. We're a team and we should work together." All the Villains team agreed sarcastically.

**Confessional**

**Heather: **Yeah, right. I…

**Jo: **…don't trust…

**Duncan:**…anyone…

**Scott:**…on this…

**Robot:**…(_Robot beeping)_…

**Lightning:**…Team.

**Gwen: **I think that went well.

"Courtney keeps staring at me like she trying to set me on fire," Gwen whispered to Duncan.

"I give her a glare for you." Duncan turned and angrily glared at Courtney behind him. Courtney responded by turning away from him. "Hey, earth to Courtney."

**Confessional**

**Duncan: **I'm used to having girls yell at me and even punch me, but blanking, that's just wrong…er, whatever.

"Hey, I think Duncan wants you to yell at him, you know for old time sake." Lindsay whispered to Courtney.

"What's the point, he doesn't listen," Courtney explained, "and beside it's over between us; he's a bad boy and I knew it wouldn't last, but Gwen, I thought we were friends."

The teams arrived to the base of the cliff where two shopping carts, a red one and yellow one, were waiting. Chris flew in on his jetpack.

"Greetings, All-Stars," Chris said blowing dust in the teen's faces. "Here are you shopping carts, blood red for the Villainous Vultures and purest gold for the Heroic Hamsters. You've got thirty second to pick you shopping car pusher, starting now."

"Oh, let me push, I love shopping." Lindsay said volunteering for her team.

"I'll drive," Scott said. "No, I'll drive." Jo said.

"Sha-please," Lightning said to Jo, "You're the slowest Go-Kart driver ever."

"But, I'm also the top shopping cart racing champion." Jo said.

**Confessional**

**Jo: **No, I'm not. I just said that because…

**Lightning: **…gotta respect champions. Jo drives.

"Ah, come one." Scott said as Lightning carried him away.

"Okay, everyone except Jo and Lindsay, get into your bathing suits, to the top of the cliff you go." Chris pointed to the top of the cliff.

Chris stood at the top of the cliff, as the contestants were running up the cliff. Scott looked over the cliff to see fang waving at him.

"Who's the best key-spotter, and who's dead in the shark-infested water. Find out when we return on Total Drama All-Stars!"


	2. Heroes vs Villains Part 2

"Places people," Chris shouted as the team stood in position on top of the cliff, "its diving time."

Scott pushed Heather in front of him, "After you, I insist."

"One diver per team, at a time, the next diver has to wait until their team's cart returns. Ready. Set. Go!" Chris blew on his air horn.

"Woo, Lightning strike," Lightning shouted as he dived of the cliff.

"Time to win this," Brick said as he followed Lightning down the cliff.

Lightning punched Fang as he went to the water. Brick followed with a splash. Both of them searched the water, but Brick was the first to find the key. He quickly got out of the water and got into the golden shopping cart.

"Let's move out, ma'am," Brick said pointed toward the forest. Lindsay tried to push Brick but she could barely make the cart move. Brick saw Jo laughing at him, "Nice pusher, Admiral Bighead". Lightning finally got a key and got into the red shopping cart.

"So long, Sergeant Brainless," Jo said as she took Lightning to the woods. Lindsay still struggled, but managed to move the cart more.

"Don't worry, I'll just push," Brick said as he was about to get out.

"Whoa, no trading spots. You gotta to stick to your designated driver." Chris said flying in on his jetpack.

"Let's just go," Brick said as Lindsay pushed her very best into the woods.

"Listen," Jo said to Lightning, "You don't like me and I really don't like you."

"What's not to like," Lightning asked kissing his biceps.

"You're kidding right? Point is we are the strongest members of our team. Agree to stay out of each other's way until the teams merge?" Jo asked.

"Cool, but then it's every champ for himself, starting with number 1," Lightning replied pointing to himself. Jo finally reached the Spa Hotel and Lightning tried to put his key in the lock.

"Come on key, get in the lock." Lightning said struggling to turn the key.

"It doesn't fit because it's the wrong key, _Fright_ning." Jo snarkly said to him. Lightning got back into the cart and Jo pushed him back to the cliff just as Lindsay arrived with Brick. Brick put his key into the lock, but to no avail.

"Darn it, wrong key," Brick said tossing the key aside.

"Maybe there's an open window somewhere," Lindsay said.

"I think we should just go back to the cliff," Brick said getting back into the cart as Lindsay again pushed him in it.

"Come on, come on," Duncan said as he saw Jo and Lightning get back to the cliff.

Sierra walked over to him and Gwen, "You know, a lot of my blog readers were upset about you guys hooking up, but I understand, love is love. Just like me and my Cody-wody."

"Yeah were just like you guys," Gwen sarcastically replied.

"Oh, here Jo, how about a kiss for good luck," Duncan said to Gwen.

"Uh, no time," Gwen said avoiding the awkward stares of Sierra. Duncan fell into the water and looked around for a key. He grabbed one and swan to the beach, just avoiding the sharks. He traded places with Lightning.

"Let's roll," he said to Jo just as Lindsay and Brick were returning.

"Oh, it my turn," Sierra said as she jumped off the cliff, "For Cody." As she fell she said yee-haw and flapped her arms. Sierra was cornered by two sharks but she punched and kicked them in their noses. She resurfaced with a key shaped like Cody's head. Brick got out of the cart and Sierra got in. Lindsay was already a little tired from pushing but she did her best.

"Listen up, short pants," Jo sternly said to Duncan, "I'm in charge. Get in my way and I'll make your life a living nightmare."

"I don't want to be in charge," Duncan said to her, "but feel free to knock yourself out trying."

"Really," Jo asked curiously.

Duncan tried his key in the Spa Hotel. "No good, it a dud," he said.

"Way to get the wrong key, _dud-_can."

"Ha, good one," he told her.

"Thanks."

**Confessional**

**Jo: **Wow, someone who finally appreciates my killer zingers.

Lindsay brought Sierra to the hotel and Sierra tried her key. "Oh no, Cody-keys to small, Back we go." Sierra got back into the cart.

"Here they are," Zoey said pointing to Sierra and Lindsay just arriving. Lindsay got on her knees due to her being tired.

"Good luck," Zoey told Mike as she kissed him on the check. He tried to say something but his mind went blank as he back into a hesitant Gwen. They both screamed as the fell into the water. Gwen appeared out of the water with a key, but was ambushed by a shark. Mike then appeared with his key, but distracted the sharks. Gwen managed to get on the beach and into the cart.

"Hurry," Gwen told Jo.

"You think I don't know that," Jo replied to her.

Sierra hopped out of the cart, "It's all your," she said to Mike as he got. "Come on," Mike said to Lindsay who was still tired. "Oh, man." He looked and saw a stick of wood near the rocks and he got it.

"Uh, wrong key," Gwen said as she threw her key on the floor.

"How hard is it to pick the right key?" Jo asked starting to get winded.

Mike rowed into with a tired Lindsay walking behind him. "No good," he said getting back to the shopping cart. "Back we go." Lindsay groaned and fell to the floor.

"Here goes," Zoey said as she dived into the water.

"Finally," Heather said following her.

Zoey and Heather both looked for a key. Fang saw Zoey and tried to get her but she hit it on the nose with a rock. "Sorry," she told him. Heather managed to use this time to get her key and got into the cart.

"Suckers," she told Lindsay and Zoey. Then Zoey surfaced with a key and got into the cart.

Jo leaned on the cart almost out of breathe, "Man, I haven't been this tired since I ran the heptathlon."

"It doesn't fit," Heather said as she jumped into the cart, "let's go."

Lindsay managed to push Zoey to the hotel.

**Confessional**

**Lindsay: **I wanna win the money and spend it on a lifetime supply of lip-gloss, but I forgot how hard this is. Never thought I said it but no lip-gloss is worth this.

"Come on man, it's your turn," Duncan said as Lightning tired to pull Scott off a rock.

"Courtney, it's your turn," Sierra said to Courtney.

"Why me," Courtney said, "Why not bubble boy here." Courtney gestured to Cameron.

"I have a name," Cameron said.

"Just go," Courtney said as she pushed Cameron off the cliff. He screamed as he fell.

**Confessional**

**Cameron: **Courtney scares almost the same as Jo. I don't know how she got onto the Heroes team

"Come on even bubble boy's jumping off the cliff," Lightning told Scott.

"No, you won't make me," Scott said still clinging to the rock.

"You have to dive, it's either you or the robot, and I'm pretty sure the Robot isn't waterproof." Duncan told him.

"Yeah, but its sharkproof," Scott said.

Cameron managed to get out of the water with a key and climbed into the shopping cart. Lindsay started to push Cameron to the hotel.

"And the Heroes take the lead for the first time in this challenge." Chris announced.

"Dive," The villains said in unison to Scott. Just as Lightning finally managed to pry Scott of the rock the both fell back into the robot. The robot rolled back to end of the cliff but didn't manage to fall off. It beeped in relief. Just then the ground gave away and caused the robot to fall into the water.

"So long and good riddance," Heather said in relief.

When the robot landed at the bottom of the lake, all three sharks started attacking it. Then it started to buzz with electricity. The sharks watched as the robot exploded causing a shadowed object to fly into the air. In the sunlight, the figure was revealed to be Alejandro. All the contestants gasped.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro: **The last thing I remember, I was burned to a crisp by the volcano, and Chris put in the robot suit 'to heal.' It feels so good to be free after all that time. I must thank Scott for his cowardliness.

Alejandro landed on the beach among the broken robot pieces. He caught one of the keys that fell. Just then his legs gave out and fell face first on the beach.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro: **I was in the robot suit for over a year. My legs are so asleep like there so asleep it's like they're in a coma.

"Wrong key," Cameron said as he went back to the cart. Just as they were about to leave, they saw Jo push in Alejandro.

"Jalapeno, went did you get here?" Lindsay gasped.

"Silly Lindsay, I was here the whole time." Alejandro told her as Joe carried him up to the door of the spa hotel. He put in his into the door and it opened.

"Finalmente," he said. "Finally," Jo said after.

"The door is open," Chris said flying in on his jet pack, "The Vultures win." Cameron and Lindsay both groaned in unison.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to our first elimination ceremony," Chris said, "How do you like the new peanut gallery. Now the winner can watch the loser boot someone before heading to the spa hotel for a deluxe dinner." The Vultures minus Gwen cheered.<p>

Gwen walked over to Courtney, "To apologize for the Duncan things that happened in the past, I got you these flowers." Gwen pulled a bushel of flowers out and held them out for her but they caused her to sneeze.

"I'm allergic to those," Courtney said between sneezes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Gwen said in return.

"Told you, you're a villain, new Heather," Courtney scolded her.

"Before we start," Chris started, "I need one winner to volunteer for a special reward."

"Ha, sha-Lightning," Lightning volunteered.

"Great, you reward is: spending the night in exile on Boney Island with all the hungry, wild, animals," Chris said.

"How is that a reward?"

"Because there's a McClain Invincibility Statue hidden somewhere on Boney Island, find it and your Golden."

"Uh, now he tells us," Scott said.

"This season you get to eliminate a player by placing an X on the 8 by 10 photo of the person you want to eliminate. Now get voting."

**Voting Confessional**

**Brick: **(Votes)

**Mike: **(Votes)

**Zoey: **(Votes)

**Cameron:** (Votes)

**Sierra: **(Votes)

**Courtney: **(Votes for Lindsay)

**Lindsay: **(Votes for herself)

"Okay, the following players are safe: Cameron, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, and Brick. Lindsay you're on the chopping block for volunteering push the cart and not being good at it, and Courtney you're on the chopping block for throwing Cameron off the cliff."

"Yeah, what's your problem," Lindsay said to her.

"And the loser is…"

"Lindsay!"

"Thank goodness." Lindsay said joyfully, "Wait, do I have to ride that big scary catapult thingy."

"Nope, this season we thought of a brand new elimination device," Chris said, "Behold, the Flush of Shame, pat and pending." The heroes moaned in disgust except for Sierra who took a picture with her smartphone.

"Well see ya guys, it's been…" Chris pushed a button on a remote, "…fun." Lindsay said as she spiraled down the toilet. Water from the toilet flew up and splashed the rest of the Heroes, except for Chris who had his umbrella handy.

"Who'll be flushed into the history books next? Find out when we return on Total Drama All-Stars!"


	3. Evil Dread Part 1

_Last time on Total Drama All-Stars, I welcomed 14 previous contestants back to the newly decontaminated island. Then it was Heroes vs. Villains diving into shark-infested water in search of the key to unlock the door of the Spa Hotel. Thanks to Scott's fear of sharks, we learned that inside of the robot beats the heart of a Spaniard, specifically Alejandro. While Alejandro might not hold the key to Heather's heart anymore, he did hold the key to the Spa Hotel and victory to the Villainous Vultures. And as we gave a big hello to Alejandro, we said a sad farewell Lindsay, via the Flush of Shame. Who will be next to pop through the pooper, find out right now on Total. Drama. All-Stars. _

**(Theme Song: I wanna be famous)**

"There's a storm a-coming, dagnabbit," Chester said to the others as Mike slept.

"I'm scared," Svetlana said, "After all this time, he going' to return."

"Hey, yo. How we going to stop this gumba," Vito chimed in.

"Hush it, mates, Mike is waking up," Manitoba said just before Mike abruptly got up.

"Huh what's that," Mike said half asleep. "You guys say something." Mike looked over to the other bunk where Brick and Cameron were sleeping and then went back to sleep.

On the girl's side of the cabin, Courtney was sleeping when she was awoken by the sound of a camera phone. "What the heck," she hollered.

"Courtney, what's wrong?" Zoey asked as she was awoken by Courtney's screaming.

"What's wrong is that were sharing a cabin an insane super fan with a bad case of the crazies," Courtney replied.

"Hey Courtney," Sierra said while laughing, "I just updated the sleeping section of your picture gallery on my fansite." Sierra squealed.

**Confessionals**

**Sierra:** I hate to break Chris's rule about smuggling in electronic items, but I have to keep my TD blogs current. Zoey is even sweeter then she is on TV. Courtney is even Courtney-er then ever. It better this way, because last time I had a tiny bit of a problem form Internet withdraw. Without this link to Cody-wody, I would go insane.

"Oh Internet, never leave me," Sierra said cradling her phone.

The girls were interrupted by Chef. "Room service, suckers," Chef said as he threw in a big garbage bag of gruel. "Here's breakfast!"

"Thank you, Chef," Sierra told him as she waved good-bye.

"We've got to win the next challenge and get into the Spa Hotel," Courtney told Zoey, but the both stopped when they heard and saw Sierra eating the gruel off the floor. The two girls looked at each other.

At the Spa Hotel, Scott and Gwen were in the dining hall eating breakfast.

"Oh, I am digging this," Scott said aloud, "I got up at 5AM this morning to watch the releasing of the doves and I got to say it was beautiful."

Duncan came to the table and sat next to Gwen, "I hear you man, this is the life. And if we keep winning challenges, we can live like kings all season. To villainy." Duncan and Scott both lifted their glasses into the air for a toast.

"Yeah, villainy," Gwen moaned.

"Sup with you, doll face," Duncan asked nudging her.

"Oh, uh, just wondering about how Lightning's doing on Boney Island."

On Boney Island, it was overcast and cold, Lightning stood on a rock, ready to strike a fish with his stick. He waited until he saw the shadow of one in the water. He swatted at it and it landed just on the beach.

"Ha ha, fish, you've been struck by Lightning." He did not realize that a bird was going after the fish as well.

"Oh no you don't," Lightning said, grabbing the fish in the bird's beak. He and the bird fought over the fish until he managed to snag it from its beak. Lightning cheered in victory and put the fish in his mouth. He then realized the taste of the foul creature and felt his stomach grumble.

"Sha-dang, this fishy is coming back up stream," Lightning said as he ran behind a nearby bush to throw up.

Jo brought her breakfast to the middle of the dining table and sat down. "I just hope Lightning doesn't find the Incivility Statue. If he does he'll be too strong for us to vote out later."

"Maybe we should get rid of him right now, throw the next challenge." Scott suggested.

Jo scoffed. "And give up on all this, no way."

"Fair enough, this is sweet; know what I slept on last night."

"I don't care and I also want to enjoy my breakfast now, which would require you to stop talking." Jo started to eat the first steak on her plate.

Heather sat in the chair next to the massage table. She watched as one of the interns was massaging Alejandro.

"Quit hogging the masseuse," Heather scolded him.

Alejandro sighed, "I'm sure her hands are magical, if only I could feel them."

"Seriously, your legs are still asleep."

"I don't know if they'll ever wake up," Alejandro lifted his head up, "I was stuffed inside a robot suit for over a year, which you would've known had you ever texted."

"It's not like you ever texted me," Heather said, "Are you getting your eyebrows waxed."

"My eyebrows need to look their best, and I didn't text you because I was trapped inside a robot suit."

"Yeah, whatever," Heather said as she yanked the paper off Alejandro's eyebrow. His screamed echoed though the Hotel.

**Confessional**

**Heather: **This 'my legs are working' shtick is obviously bogus. He just wants sympathy, but news flash, I will not give him any sympathy.

**Alejandro: **It's good to see Heather's as radiant as ever, yelling at me as always.

"Attention campers," Chris announced on the loudspeaker, "its challenge time. Get your hinnies down to the beach, pronto."

"Shall I fetch the shopping cart," Heather teased Alejandro.

Alejandro ignored her commented and walked off on his hands instead.

"Show off."

* * *

><p>The beach was divided into two sections with each team standing on a platform that corresponded to their team colors. Chris stood in a lookout box in the middle of the two areas. Duncan tried to flirt with Gwen, but she was still upset over what team she was on. Just then a boat with Lightning in the back brought him back to the beach. He jumped from the boat onto his team's platform.<p>

"Any luck finding the invincibility statue?" Scott asked.

"No need, I am an invincibility statue," Lightning said.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro: **He is so arrogant. I might understand it if he had this face, but he does not have this face.

**Lightning: **Arrogant? Be fair now, look at me. Sha-yeah.

"Bon-jour camper," Chris said greeting them, "Today challenge will be based off Season 3's find and build a sculpture puzzle. This time, our interns buried 3D puzzle pieces all over the beach, seven pieces per team. Find all your pieces and assemble them to recreate one of the landmarks that were visited during our world tour. The first team to finish wins. Since the Villainous Vultures won the last challenge, they get to dig with shovels. Incoming!"

Chef tossed seven shovels to the Villainous Vultures, half of which were caught while the others landed on the platform. Lightning managed to snag two shovels.

"Shovel please," Heather demanded.

"No way, I need both," Lightning explained, "When this shovel gets tired all use the other one." Heather took the shovel from Lightning and hit him in the face with it.

"Hey, what about our shovels," Brick asked. He did not see where he was going and accidentally fell off the platform. This caused a pit to form around the platform.

"And getting on and off your platform will be challenging due to the moats," Chris explained. Jo used her shovel to expose the Villains moat.

Brick screamed, "Ah crabs. Lots and lots of crabs." Brick crawled out of the moat and tried to pry a crab off his nose. He then clasped his nose that was glowing red.

"I don't know how," Chris started, "but it gets funnier every time."

"No big thing, for Light-o-ning." Lightning jumped off the platform but landed on a plank of wood that threw him into the moat. The crabs pinched at him as well.

"You might want to watch out for bobby traps." Chris told the campers.

"What are we supposed to dig with," Cameron asked.

"Sorry, shovels are for winners only." Chris laughed, "I guess you'll have to use your hands. Your challenge starts now." Chris blew an air horn.

The Heroic Hamsters huddled together, "Since there are six of us," Zoey started, "We should evenly divide are side into six equal area."

"No," Courtney interrupted, "We need to split the beach into sections that are all the same size."

"That exactly what Zoey said," Cameron said.

"Well, good," Courtney said, "We'll use the plan that we both came up with."

"Go team," Zoey shouted as she put her hand in followed by the rest of her teammates. Courtney was hesitant at first but then agreed.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **Thankfully, with my great leadership skills along with a little help from Zoey, my team should be able to win the challenge easily.

Strategy, people," Jo shouted, "Strategy. We should start from one end and dig to the other in a straight line."

"And what if the pieces are all at the far end," Heather told her, "We need to line that push in at the center, right guys."

"Ain't nobody tellin' where to dig," Lightning said as began to dig in the water.

**Confessional**

**Lightning: **When my tummy's empty, my mind ain't full. Stupid Boney Island fish.

**Gwen: **I can't believe Lightning made it to last season's finale. Does he ever sha-sha- shut up.

On the Heroes side, all of them dug as quickly as they could. Brick saw a beeping light in the sand. When he touched it a big explosion of clothes sent him flying over to the Villains side. Scott laughed until Brick plummeted into him.

"Ew, Chef's dirty laundry," Chris said.

"Nice landing Rudolph," Jo said making fun of Brick's nose. Brick tried to shield it with his hands and ran back to his team's side.

**Confessional**

**Brick: **I don't see my nose as an injury, but as a battle scar instead. Much cooler sounding.

As he got back to digging, Cameron found a fedora amongst the clothing. "Hey, we could use some help from Manitoba Smith."

Cameron brought the hat over to Mike and put it on his head. Mike then transformed into Manitoba.

"Oh, good day Shorty," Manitoba said to Cameron, "What's a goin' on?"

"We need your help to find 3D puzzle pieces in this beach," Cameron explained.

"Say no more." Manitoba quickly started to dig in the dirt and in the few seconds was able to find the first puzzle piece for the Hamsters.

Manitoba walked over to Zoey and sat down, "Looks like the real treasure is right here beside me." Zoey blushed. "Nudge, nudge; Wink, wink."

"Fine, we'll work in a circular motion towards the center." Heather said.

"No, start with the corners and zigzag." Jo replied.

Gwen sighed, "Some team."

"Exactly," Heather interjected, "A team without a leader is like a horse without a head, it just runs around blind."

"I'm pretty sure a horse without a head doesn't run anywhere."

"Agreed, which is why I should be this team's leader," Jo stated.

"No, I should," Heather argued.

"Let's let the team decide."

"Fine," Heather and Jo both called out to the other teammates.

Gwen walked off upset, "I give up." Gwen tripped and fell next to Alejandro.

"I hope you know I appreciate your efforts," Alejandro said very monotone, "You are as wise as your skin is translucence."

**Confessional**

**Gwen: **I know Alejandro's evil, but that doesn't mean he can't have beautiful eyes.

**Alejandro: **Not only will flirting with Gwen make her ally with me, but it will also make Heather jealous, uh… I mean, not that it matters what Heather thinks.

The Vultures gathered along the beach with Jo and Heather in front of them.

"Attention team," Jo shouted, "I am your leader." She raised her shovel in the air.

"No, I am," Heather said as she angrily shoved her shovel into the sand. She heard the clank of the metal on what sounded like a rock.

"I found a piece," Heather declared. She cleared some of the sand away and picked up the heavy rock and brought it to the platform. Jo caught up with Heather.

"You would've never have found it without me," Jo said trying to take the piece from Heather. The both tugged at it until Heather dropped it onto Jo's foot. She screamed.

"Oops, sorry," Heather sarcastically said to her. Jo then pushed Heather into the crab-infested moat.

"Two bobby traps, two puzzle pieces, and two deliciously evil moats, yet it's still anyone's game, but it won't be for long, right here, on Total Drama All-Stars!"


	4. Evil Dread Part 2

"An hour has past and the teams are still tied at one-all, which raises a peculiar question: WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG!" Chris screamed this from the lookout booth as all the contestants gave moaned various responses.

"Blah, blah, wine, wine, hurry up I have dinner plans," Chris told them.

"Don't worry Chris, I just found another piece," Cameron said.

"Finally," Chris sighed in relief, "The Heroes now lead two to one." The Villains team grumbled in anger.

Manitoba walked over to where Zoey was struggling to uncover a third piece. "It's okay worry sweetheart, don't strain yourself." Manitoba picked up the piece which was attached to a cannon. It fired a boxing glove which missed Manitoba, but knocked Courtney into the moat, and the crabs began to pinch her as she ran out of the moat.

Gwen picked up a piece from the ground, "Yes, got one." She was met with Duncan walking over congratulation her. Just then a bucket launched sand from the beach onto Duncan's head.

"Looks good on you," Gwen teased and brought the piece to her platform.

"Yes, finally," Jo said as she lifted another piece out from the hole.

"Lightning to the rescue," Lightning hollered as he snatched the piece from Jo.

"Hey guys, I found…" Brick started before he was interrupted by a pole launching from the ground and hitting him in the crotch, "…another one."

"Nuts?" Chris offered Chef a bowl of nuts.

Lightning reached his hand into a pile of sand and grabbed another piece, "Ha, too small for Lightning." He tossed the piece off to the side which hit Heather in the head and knocked her into the moat.

Manitoba tossed another piece onto the platform, "It's like taking vegemite from a ram; I could show you how sometime," Manitoba offered to Zoey.

"Uh, no thanks, with Mike maybe," Zoey told him.

"Eeyup, she a loyal one, Mike knows how to pick 'em."

Heather crawled out of the moat and walked over to Lightning. "You come over to admire my biceps too?" Lightning question was answered with a slap in the face. Scott and Duncan laughed at his pain, until Scott snuck to the other team's side. He saw that everyone of the Heroes was distracted by digging. He stuck his shovel into the dirt a couple of times until he heard a clang. He dug up one of the Heroes pieces and brought it back to his side. He then reburied the piece on his side.

"What are you up to, kookaburra?" Manitoba asked Scott.

"Whatever, do you mean," Scott said without a care in the world.

Manitoba licked his finger and put it into the mount of sand next to Scott. He tasted the sand and realized what Scott had done. Manitoba reached into the mount of sand and grabbed the piece Scott had stolen.

"Ha, nice try to wily dingo," Manitoba laughed and grabbed Scott shirt. Scott was taken aback and accidentally stepped on a pressure plate in the sand. Suddenly, it big pit opened up and realized a swarm of bees. Scott freaked out and accidentally hit Manitoba in the back of the head with his shovel. Manitoba fell onto the ground.

"Manitoba?" Zoey asked, "Mike, Mike."

**Inside Mike's head**

Vito, Chester, and Svetlana were playing cards in a room with a big portrait of Mike on the back wall.

"Go with the fishing," Svetlana hollered.

"Eh yo, its go _fish,_ not _fishing,_" Vito corrected, but then the three personalities saw Manitoba fall from the ceiling.

"Ah, that can't be good," Chester said.

Manitoba stood up. "Eh, you feel that?" He looked around, "The Malevolent One, he's coming." All the personalities screamed and looked back to see the picture of Mike burn away and reveal a shadowy figure in his place.

"Mike, please be okay," Zoey said as she tried to wake up Mike. He did so and put his hand on his forehead. "Ah, my head," he said.

"Stop, you should rest for the rest of the challenge." Zoey tried to comfort Mike.

"I'm okay, honest," Mike said as he grabbed Manitoba's hat, "We should get back to digging." Mike put the hat back on his head as Zoey grabbed the stolen puzzle piece. "Huh, I can't find Manitoba."

Heather walked over to where she saw Alejandro lying on the ground looking into a hole and found another piece. She also saw his legs slightly twitch.

"Ha, I knew he was faking it," Heather proclaimed until she saw a crab come out from under his feet. She sighed upset that she was wrong and saw the crab pinch Alejandro on his feet. He did not notice and yawned.

"Hey, Leggy-Mick-Latin, nice accessory," Jo said pointed to the crab on his feet. Alejandro grabbed the shovel next to him and swatted the crab off his foot.

**Confessional**

**Heather: **His legs are really asleep. Great, now I feel awful.

**Alejandro: **It took all I had to hold in that scream until nobody was looking. (He stood up on his feet) Surprise.

Cameron walked over to a hole with a lot of sand being flung from it. He looked inside to see Sierra at the bottom of a giant hole. "Sierra, what are you doing, you're at least twenty feet deep."

"Sorry, I was pretending I was looking for Cody," Sierra shouted from the bottom of the hole. She jumped out of the hole, "How many pieces do we have now?" She tossed Cameron onto the platform. "We have six out of seven pieces," he told his team.

"You guys start on the puzzle, we'll keep digging," Zoey said.

"Good plan, I'll work on the puzzle," Courtney said as she climbed onto the platform with Sierra and Cameron.

"Alright back to digging," Brick started until he accidentally stepped onto a spring board, hidden in the sand, which launched him into the lake. He ran out of the water screaming the word jellyfish. The Villains and Mike laughed at him.

"How can you laugh at that," Zoey asked.

"Because, the only way to cure a jellyfish sting is to pee on it," Mike explained.

**Confessional**

**Brick: **I think I'll stick with the jellyfish sting over being peed on.

"A book, a crown, what the heck is this statue," Courtney asked perplexed.

"Maybe, it's a statue of Cody," Sierra said.

"I got it, the Statue of Liberty," Cameron exclaimed.

"That seven," Lightning said holding up a piece, "Let's get sha-building." All the Villains ran over to their platform. Alejandro grabbed onto the platform which unintentionally allowed his teammates to use him as stair. Everyone of them stated something as they ran up his spine. Alejandro's anger was interrupted by a crab pinching his chin.

"Come on people, put this thing together already," Heather yelled.

"Try those to pieces together, no, those two," Alejandro suggested.

"Lightning finds the final piece," Lightning shouted, "I'm a hero. It's probably a statue of me being me."

"It's tall, whatever it is, like a tower," Gwen said aloud, "Oh, Big Ben."

"One piece to go," Zoey said, "Everyone, quickly look through you section." The Heroes team quickly split into the separate areas.

"What with the big hole," Heather asked.

"Maybe we put it together wrong," Gwen said.

"Oh come on," Lightning said frustrated, "Just get it sha-done." Lightning took one of the crabs from the moat and put in the empty space. The crab struggled to get out but managed to do so, and take down the hole puzzle as well.

"Uh, way to go, Liability," Jo scorned Lightning.

"It's not my fault you put it together wrong," Lightning said.

"We didn't put it together wrong, there were only six pieces," Alejandro exclaimed.

"Great, so Lightning miscounted," Jo sighed, "Come on everyone, back to digging."

"I counted seven, this is a conspiracy," Lightning shouted.

"Yeah, a conspiracy of bad counting," Heather told him. She and Jo looked through one of the holes and managed to find the last piece.

"We have a winner," Chris shouted as the Villains looked over to see the Heroes with the statue of Liberty completed. The Vultures groaned while the Hamsters cheered that they would be staying in the Spa Hotel.

The teams walked back to the cabins, but Courtney was stopped by Gwen.

"Hey Courtney, I just wanted to say congrats…" Gwen started as she approached her until she accidentally stepped on a pressure plate that sent a large garbage bag flying into the air. The two girls both watched it sail until it landed on Courtney. She coughed and tried to remove the garbage from her face.

"I'm sorry, that was an accident," Gwen tried to apologize as Courtney ignored her.

"Gwen, Gwen, Gwen, so evil. You are definitely on the right team," Chris said to her which she replied with a sigh of sadness.

* * *

><p>"First and foremost, Hamster, I'm going to need a volunteer for exile duty on Boney Island," Chris said.<p>

"I'll volunteer for this one Chris," Brick said, "It's my duty to the team."

"Good man, as for the rest of you, sit back and enjoy the show," Chris told them, "Vultures, it's time for you to vote off your first Villain."

**Inside Mike's head**

The Malevolent One watched from inside Mike's head. "One by one, they will all fall." He declared and he looked back to see the other personalities tied up and unable to speak.

"How's your head doing?" Zoey asked Mike.

"It's much better now," Mike reassured her.

**Voting Confessional**

**Duncan: **Lightning cost us the challenge, but Jo and Heather are annoying so it's a tough call.

**Gwen: **I don't know who to vote for, there all evil.

"The following players are safe: Gwen, Duncan, Scott, Alejandro, and Heather. Lightning you're on the chopping block for your bad counting and excessive bicep kissing."

"If they were yours you'd do it to," Lightning said as he kissed he bicep.

"And Jo, you're on the chopping block for your bossy attitude and wanting to be leader of your team."

"Pfft, Heather was doing the same thing," Jo said.

"And the loser is…"

"Lightning!"

"Sha-what," Lightning shouted, "tossing away your strongest team member, you're going to regret this, especially you Jo, you're a totally…" Lightning would have finished his sentence had Chris not pushed the button on his remote.

"Family show, people. Family show," Chris said. "Who else is in line for a porcelain good-bye, find out next time on Total Drama All-Stars."


	5. Saving Private Leechball Part 1

_Last time on Total Drama All-Stars, our Heroes and Villains went digging for buried treasure and uncovered a few nasty surprises. Scott villained in up big time, trying to sabotage the Heroes and when he got caught, he didn't take it so well. In the end the Heroic Hamsters were victorious and Lightning, fresh from a hungry night on exile on Boney Island, made enough boney headed moves to get the royal flush from his teammates. Twelve competitors remain, which one will ride the sewer system next, find out right now on Total. Drama. All-Stars._

**(Theme Song: I wanna be famous)**

"Uh, I had almost forgotten about these crudtacular cabins," Duncan complained from the boys' side of the cabin.

"Let us hope it is our only visit," Alejandro said.

Scott fell back onto his bed with a thump. "Ow," he cried, "I miss the hotel. Now that I know how rich people live, everything I used to love stinks." As soon as he finished his sentenced, the bunk beds cracked underneath him. He got up and hit it, but only managed to get splinters on his fingers and screamed.

**Confessional**

**Duncan: **Scott's okay, not much of a threat to me. That's nice to know.

"Well, good night gentlemen," Alejandro said to Duncan and Scott as he zipped up his sleeping bag and went to sleep.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro: **After more than a year in the robot suit, I can't sleep if I'm all spread out.

On the girls' side of the cabin, Jo and Heather were arguing. "Way to lose the challenge for us, Jo," Heather scolded.

"Me, you're the one who wasted time arguing instead of digging," Jo retaliated.

"I wouldn't have needed to argue if everyone just did what I told them to do," Heather explained, "I'm the one with the most experience on this team."

"It's everyone's fault for not working together as a team," Gwen said getting up from trying to go to sleep, "Now cram it, I am trying to sleep."

**Confessional**

**Gwen: **Did that sound villainous. Maybe being on the Villains team is making me evil.

At the Spa Hotel, Sierra placed her smart phone on her pillow and pulled the blankets up, over the phone, tucking it in.

"There you go, Cody-bear, all tucked in," Sierra said, "Today was a great day, I made some new friends, and I helped win our first challenge. You'd be so proud. Sweet dreams." Sierra kissed her phone and then went to the other end of the bed, patted it, and slept in a curled ball, just like a cat.

"Weirdo," Courtney said watching what Sierra was doing.

Mike lied down on his bed, enjoying the comfortableness of it. "Ah man, this is the life," he said to Cameron.

"Yeah," Cameron said, "I kind of feel bad about Brick's empty bed over there." He looked over to see Brick's duffle bag on his bed.

"Brick's a tough guy, he can easily handle Boney Island," Mike said.

"I guess you're right,' Cameron said as he placed his glasses on the nightstand.

On Boney Island, numerous bears were clawing at one particular tree which Brick was sitting at the top branch. "This is too dark for comfort," Brick said, "but luckily I started to carry this flashlight with me ever since last season." He took the flashlight out of his pocket and shone it down to the bears. "Hopefully this will be over soon," he gulped.

Back at the Spa Hotel, Cameron slept while loudly snoring while a shadowy figure stood next to his bed. The figure was actually Mike as the Malevolent One. He took Cameron's glasses off the nightstand and snapped them into two pieces and placed them on the floor. Suddenly, Mike snapped back into himself and saw the glasses on the floor.

"Oh, no," Mike whispered, as he heard Cameron sound as though he might wake up. Mike quickly dashed back to his bed and hide under the covers.

* * *

><p>The Heroes were in the dining room, enjoying a breakfast of egg, bacon, and toast. Just then Cameron walked in holding his broken glasses.<p>

"What happened to your glasses," Sierra asked.

"I don't know," Cameron replied, "I guess they just fell during the night." Mike gulped.

**Confessional**

**Mike: **His glasses are really broken; I thought that was just a weird dream.

"Don't worry, Cameron," Zoey said, "You should eat breakfast and then try to fix your glasses."

"It'll be kind of hard to enjoy breakfast when I can't see it," Cameron sighed.

"I just have to say that this bacon is great," Mike said trying to change the subject, "Let's never lose again."

"It's not all perfect," Courtney said, "Hey, butler." The butler rushed over to Courtney, "this juice is five percent to pulpy," Courtney explained, not noticing the other put some of their food into their pockets. "I thought you were suppose to cater to out every…" she was interrupted by the butler returned her juice to her. "That was quick, but I'm sure it can't be…" she took a sip, "…perfect."

"Attention campers," Chris announced over the loudspeaker, "meet me in the forest in five, over."

The two teams walked through the forest to where Chris ordered them to. As they walked Heather stopped Gwen for a moment, "Listen, I'm sorry about what happened this morning. Your right, team work is key, apology accepted," Heather asked.

"Wow, sure," Gwen said shaking Heather's hand.

**Confessional**

**Heather: **Teamwork, uh, don't make me barf. I am still gonna take control.

As Heather and Jo caught up to their team, Jo fell back to talk with Gwen. "Hey, you were right, team work is the way, truce" Jo asked.

"Yeah, sure," Jo said bumping Jo's fist.

**Confessional**

**Jo: **With Gwen on my side, Duncan is sure to join with her.

**Gwen: **There both trying to manipulate me, which is great, gives me a little power.

Courtney walked as she angrily stared at both Gwen and Duncan.

"Courtney is glaring at me; again," Gwen told Duncan, "can't you do something?"

"Love to," Duncan explained, "but she is still blanking me, so there's nothing I can do."

As Gwen stopped to sighed, Alejandro came up next to her, "If you were my girlfriend, I wouldn't let anyone gaze at you less the spoil your beauty. Just so you know."

**Confessional**

**Alejandro: **Heather and Jo are both trying to trick Gwen into an alliance; however I prefer to lure Gwen with flirting to make Heather jealous. I mean, so that Heather and Jo will need me instead.

"At ease, soldiers," Chris saluted the campers, "Let's welcome back exiled Hamster, Brick." Chef drove in on his jeep with Brick in the passenger seat.

"How was exile Brick," Zoey asked worryingly.

"Aside from the hunger and uncomfortable tree to avoid the bears, it was actually really good." Brick told them before hearing his stomach growl. The Heroes ran over to him and quickly pulled out the food they had smuggled over to him. "You guys are awesome," he whispered.

"Courtney, what did your bring for Brick," Sierra asked.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **Nobody told me we were bringing him food.

**Brick: **It great to have teammate you can trust and who bring you food. I got both.

**Gwen: **Smuggling food, now that is team work.

"Welcome to today experiment with your pain thresholds." Chris laughed. "Today's challenge will be a twist on the paintball challenge from Season 1." He turned on his flat screen. "There are two weapons containers in the heart of this forest. The bigger one is filled with state-of-the-art paintball weaponry. The smaller one has a bunch of cruddy slingshots. Whoever gets there first, gets there pick and then you've got to pick of the other team."

"Looking forward to it," Courtney said as she glared as Gwen.

"You get a point for each person you knock out, first team with six points wins, and one of the loser will get a dishonorable discharge via the Flush of Shame."

"Paintball, again," Duncan scoffed, "How original."

"Oh, yeah, that," Chris said, "As a condition of my parole, I'm not allowed near dangerous projectile like paintball, so instead you'll be using the Tranquilizer Balls from Season 3's Tanzania Safari Hunt."

"How are Tranquilizer Balls different from Paintballs," Alejandro asked.

"One pelts you with paint, while the other puts you to sleep for thirty minutes, or was it three hours, I cannot remember." Chris laughed. "As winners of yesterday's challenge, the Heroes get a one minute head start. Ready. Set." Chef blew the air horn. "Go."

The Heroes took off into the forest as the clock on the flat screen began to count down.

"You know who could catch the Hamsters even with a head start, Lightning," Heather scorned, "Way to ruin everything Jo."

"All of us voted for him remember," Jo replied.

"We don't have to worry, the other team does not have strong players," Alejandro explained.

"At least they work together," Gwen said under her breathe.

"What was that, Gwen," Alejandro asked.

"Oh, nothing," Gwen replied.

"Villains, you're up in three, two, and one." Chef blew the air horn again and the Villains ran off into the forest after the Heroes.

"Does anyone know where the heart of the forest is exactly," Sierra asked.

"Maybe we should get up higher to see," Cameron said, "If Mike changes into Svetlana he could jump to the top of the tree easily."

"Okay, I'll try to change into Svetlana," Mike said taking a deep breath.

"Oh, goodie, she my favorite," Sierra happily said. Mike continued to hold his breath until he has to breathe.

"Svetlana, is that you," Cameron asked.

"No, still me," Mike sighed.

**Confessional**

**Mike: **Not too long ago, I couldn't keep my multiple personalities in. now they won't come out. (Bangs elbow against wall) Ow, that sure hurt, didn't it Chester. (Tears shirt off) Hey, Vito, my shirts off, come and get it. Hello, anyone.

"It's okay Mike," Zoey said grabbing a low-hanging branch, "I'll climb up to get a better view of the forest." Zoey got to one of the taller branches and looked around the forest, until she saw two create sitting in a open area. She climbed down from the tree.

"Did you find them, Zoey," Brick asked.

"Yeah, follow me," she said as her team did so.

The Villains caught up to the Heroes just leaving from the tree. "Okay, there going left, if we take another path we could cut them off," Gwen instructed.

"Great idea, Gwen," Heather said.

"I was going to say that," Jo said.

"No time to fight," Alejandro said, "Let's go Vultures." The team ran off to the alternate path in the forest.

"The big one, go for the big one," Courtney said as she ran for the bigger create, but was cut off from it by the Vultures.

"Whoa, where'd they come from," Mike said.

"Ha, ha, suckers," Duncan mocked.

"Go for the small one," Courtney said as she took the lid off the create and found slingshots and one bucket of tranquilizer balls inside.

"Guess this is the low-tech create all right," Brick said holding his slingshot.

The Villains cheered that about being able to have the large create. "Yeah, who needs Lightning," Jo said, "Am I right people." Duncan punched the big create which broke the box and revealed six big paintball guns and a cannon.

"I'll take the cannon," Half the Villains team said in unison, "No I'll take the cannon."

"We should use as a team, right Gwen," Alejandro asked. Before she could answer Heather and Jo both walked over to tell Gwen she was right.

**Confessional**

**Duncan: **So Heather, Jo, and Alejandro are all trying to form and a play for Gwen, but why nobody is is trying to do that to me. It's Probably because I can't be manipulated, but they could at least try.

"You guys are right," Gwen said, "We need to stop attacking each other and start attacking the other guys. Fire the cannon!"

Scott pulled the string to the cannon which sent a clump of tranquilizer balls flying through the air until it hit an intern holding a microphone.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: **Oops, being in charge is harder than it looks.

"Tell me about it," Chris said from his studio, "The Villains are off to quite the start, but which team will come out victorious, find out when we come back on Total Drama All-Stars.


	6. Saving Private Leechball Part 2

"Of course the Villains get machine gun shooters," Courtney whined, "We'll never defeat them with these puny slingshots."

"Sure we can," Cameron started, "if we're stealthy and take them out first." Cameron and Sierra both said in unison and then high fived.

**Confessional**

**Cameron: **Sierra and I have a lot in common, we're both smart and are a bit socially awkward. (Sierra bangs on door and asked what Cameron is doing) Like I said.

"Nerd love," Courtney scoffed, "If you kiss in front of me, I will throw up."

"Oh, no worry, we are just friend, right Sierra," Cameron asked.

Sierra didn't answer, but stared at Cameron. Suddenly she saw Cameron's head change into Cody's. "Is something wrong," Cameron asked as Cody.

Sierra shook her head vigorously, "Un, no. Nothing is wrong Co-Cameron."

"I think we should split up into three teams of two," Zoey said, "We could cover more ground that way."

"Good, I'll go with Cameron," Sierra said while forcefully hugging him.

"I'll go with Zoey," Mike said, "So Brick and Courtney will be the third team."

"Here's what we'll do," Brick said, "Mike and Zoey go left; Cameron and Sierra go down the middle; Courtney and I will go right, agreed." Everyone did and went out.

The Villains slowly pushed the cannon through the forest, but then came to a stop to rest. "We are easy targets like this, we should ditch the cannon," Gwen suggested.

"No way," Jo protested, "I haven't had a turn to fire it yet." Jo cuddled the cannon as though it was her baby.

"Okay then, maybe we should split up," Gwen said.

"So be it, I'll go with Gwen," Alejandro said.

"No, I'll go with Gwen," Heather said.

"As if I'd let either one of you go with Gwen," Jo said.

"You guys can go with each other," Gwen said, "I'm going with Duncan." She and Duncan walked off into a different part of the woods.

"Thanks a lot Alejandro," Heather said sarcastically. Before he could say anything, Alejandro was ambushed by a sudden tranquilizer ball out of nowhere. He cried out and fell to the ground hard.

**Confessional**

**Heather: **Alejandro said 'ow' when the tranquilizer ball hit him in the legs. I knew he was faking it, because I wasn't falling for him. It, falling for it.

"Sorry, but not really," Zoey ran off as tranquilizer balls were launched her way.

Scott and Heather were returning fire as Jo quickly took control of the cannon, and fired it. Instead of hitting Zoey, it hit Scott instead. "Oh, come on." He yelled as he fell to the floor just like Alejandro.

"That's two points for the Heroes and zilch for the Villains," Chris announced.

"But Zoey, only hit Alejandro," Heather protested.

"True, but friendly fire counts," Chris told them.

"Thanks for that, Jo," Heather scorned.

"Hey, dirt boy got in the way," Jo explained.

"You take your excuses and stick them in your..." Heather was interrupted by another tranquilizer ball. Mike waved from a distant and ran off before Jo could retaliate.

"Make that three to zero," Chris laughed. Jo picked up Heather and Scott's paintball guns and quickly ran off into the forest as Heather passed out onto the floor.

Duncan and Gwen quickly made their way to an closed off part of the forest with their paintball guns at the ready. "If you see the other team, just pretend they are all Courtney's so you can easily clobber them." Duncan said.

"You don't think that I am purposely doing bad stuff to Courtney, right," Gwen asked.

"It looks like it," Duncan said.

"You really think that I am that mean," Gwen asked, "You don't know me at all."

"Maybe you don't really know yourself," Duncan said, "You are on the Villains team." The conversation was interrupted by Sierra and Cameron who popped out from bushes behind and in front of them respectfully.

"Gotcha," Sierra shouted as she tried to fire the tranquilizer ball at them but instead accidentally hit Cameron. "Oops, sorry Cody."

"Uh, did you just say…?" Cameron started before passing out. Sierra quickly grabbed another tranquilizer ball and fired at Gwen. Before she knew what was happening, she saw Duncan jump in front of her, but got hit ball the tranquilizer ball.

"The Villains lucked into a point, but the Heroes also gained one as well, making the score four to one," Chris announced. Gwen did not waste any time returning fire back to Sierra knocking her out as well.

"I can't believe you protected me from the ball," Gwen said.

"Guess you don't know me either," Duncan said before passing out. Before she could get up, Gwen was again ambushed from behind, this time by Mike. "Sorry, couldn't resist taking a shot," Mike laughed and ran off.

"It's five to two, Heroes. Only one more point and the Hamsters win again," Chris announced.

"Pathetic," Jo said to herself.

**Confessional**

**Jo: **Some team, I'm stronger than old Heather, Ale-hand walker, Count Gwen-cula, Stunk-can, and Shark Bait combined. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten rid of Lightning so fast. (Pre recorded video of Lightning mocking Jo pops down) What the (She takes the video and smashes it on the ground)

"Keep your eyes and ears peeled," Brick said to Courtney. Courtney was listening and so did not notice when a stray tranquilizer ball hit Brick. She turned around to find him passed out on the ground. She looked around and found a stray cave nearby. She quickly grabbed his feet and started to drag him to the cave.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **It was the least I could do for not bringing him breakfast.

Courtney was almost to the cave until she smelt something weird. She sniffed the air and realized the Brick and peed himself. She was almost hit by another stray tranquilizer ball and quickly brought Brick into the cave. She brought him behind on hid behind another one as she wiped her hands on her shirt. She then saw Jo enter the cave.

Jo sniffed the air, "What smells like pee," She then realized who it was, "Brick! Where are you Private Leechball?" She had her paintball gun at the ready and looked around the cave. Courtney quickly grabbed one of the tranquilizer balls and put it in her slingshot. She fired at Jo, but just missed.

"Time to start evening the odds," Jo said as she fired as Courtney, who ran to the other side of the cave and quickly hid behind Brick for protection. The tranquilizer balls hit him and kept him knocked out.

"Let's make the score five to four," Jo said as she slowly approached Courtney. Just then Zoey and Mike appeared at the cave entrance. Zoey loaded her slingshot, but before she could fire Jo heard the stretch and quickly turned around. She fried at Zoey who luckily avoided the tranquilizer balls which actually hit Mike instead.

"The score is five to four, with the Heroes still in the lead," Chris announced.

"Nice try, apology breath," Jo mocked Zoey.

"Right back at you, mean nickname giver," Zoey told Jo. Jo attempted to fire again but the gun was jammed. Zoey took this opportunity and fired back at Jo. "Not sorry."

"This just in, with a final score of six to four, the Heroes win," Chris announced, "Although some of them did not act as heroic as they should have, Courtney."

Courtney peered from behind the knocked out Brick to see Zoey. "What, my survival instinct kicked in." Zoey looked at her confused. "Anyone would have done it." Brick fell down, face first on to the ground and Courtney awkwardly stared at him.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, Villainous Vultures," Chris began, "second elimination in a row, way to lose. Now get ready to cut someone lose. Its voting time."<p>

"Who do you think is going home," Sierra asked Cameron, "My money's on Jo."

"Unless she can convince them," Cameron started, "to cut Heather," They said in unison and high fived once again.

"Oh, Cody, we really do think alike," Sierra said blushingly.

"Yeah, except I'm Cameron not Cody," Cameron explained.

"Oh, don't be silly Cody," Sierra said, "who wants a foot rub." Sierra reached down and grabbed Cameron's foot as he screamed.

**Confessional**

**Cameron: **I saw season three and I saw what Cody went through with Sierra, and I definitely don't want to be Cody number two. She's nice and all, but I'm not always comfortable with being touched.

"The votes are in, but before I announced the loser, I need a Hamster to volunteer for exile." Chris looked over to see Cameron raising his hand.

"What," the Heroes said in unison.

"Don't you think someone else on your team is a little more deserving," Chris said as he coughed Courtney's name.

"That's okay, I want to go," Cameron said.

"But, what about your glasses, Cam," Zoey asked.

"I fixed them right after the challenge," Cameron explained as he showed Zoey his repaired glasses.

"He's so little, maybe the animals won't notice him," Mike said.

"Alrighty then, onwards and flushwards. The following Villains are safe: Gwen, Alejandro, Scott, and Duncan. Heather and Jo, you're on the edge. Heather, for being a pain in the butt, and Jo, for being a pain in the butt who also fired on her own teammate."

"He should have ducked," Jo said.

"And tonight's flushee is…"

"Jo!"

"What! Are you all nuts?" She asked her teammates.

"Before we get flushing, I wanna do a little reshuffling," Chris said, "Today, one Hero acted more like a Villain and one Villain acted more like a Hero. So pack your bags and switch your teams, Courtney and Duncan." All the campers gasped.

"I don't wanna be a Villain," Courtney whined.

"And I don't want to be a lame Hero," Duncan followed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just do it already," Chris commanded.

Duncan got up and sighed, "It was fun while it lasted," Duncan said as he kissed Gwen on the check and went to the Heroes.

"At least now you have to stop blanking me and admit I exist," Duncan said to Courtney.

"Yeah, you exist. So what!" Courtney scolded.

"I think I like the blanking better," Duncan said.

"So hey, welcome to the team," Gwen said as she got up but accidentally kicked a bucket of tranquilizer balls at Courtney which knocked her out cold.

"Ha, ha, pure evil," Chris said.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: **Maybe I am doing it on purpose. Maybe I am a Villain.

"Any final words," Chris asked Jo in the toilet.

"Just flush it already," she demanded and Chris did as she said.

"I will not miss her. Tune in next time for more sweet, sweet mayhem right here on Total Drama All-Stars."


	7. Food Fright Part 1

_Last time on a very special episode of Total Drama All-Stars, it was all about teamwork of lack thereof; harsh Courtney, awesome, but harsh. The challenge, an epic tranquilizer battle brought out everyone's inner psycho, especially Jo's, which is why she go flushed, but it was an unexpected act of valor that inspired my epic switcheroo. Now Duncan's a Hero, Courtney's a Villain and I'm a genius. Oh, it's going to get nasty, will the Villains crush the Heroes winning streak, find out right now, on Total Drama All-Stars._

**(Theme Song: I wanna be famous)**

There were many grey clouds and rain over Camp Wawnakwa as the Villains slept in the loser's cabin. Alejandro and Scott's sleeping was interrupted by a banging at the door. The both scream when they saw a shadowy figure in the doorway which turned out to be Chef with a garbage bag of powdered gruel. He tossed it in which caused it to explode on impact. The both coughed as the air cleared.

**Confessional**

**Scott: **I grew up on powdered gruel, it's that saw dust that makes it so tasty.

Alejandro coughed some of the gruel up. "I bet the girls are not treated this poorly." He paused when he heard a bang and the girls scream on their side of the cabin. "I stand corrected."

The girls coughed as their side of the cabin's air cleared. They heard a knock at the door so Courtney went to answer the banging at the door, which turned out to be Scott.

"You going to finish your gruel," he asked.

"What, no, help yourself," Courtney declared.

"I'd welcome you to the team," he said as he grabbed some gruel of Courtney's head, "but being the newbie on the team, you probably won't last the next elimination without an alliance." He laughed as he left the doorway.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **He smelly, pit-stainy… and right, I need an alliance to not get voted off, and to eliminate Gwen as well.

Over at the Spa Hotel, the Heroes giggled about something. Duncan walked into the unlit room, tired. Suddenly the lights came on, and Heroes shouted "Welcome to the Heroes team, Duncan." He could barely process what was happening as Zoey put a party hat on his head.

**Confessional**

**Duncan: **To all me peeps back home, I am not a Hero. They're probably just being nice to me so they can vote of the new guy, fat chance of that happening. But I couldn't let them know that I know, so yeah, I ate the enjoyed the party; it was like the happiest day of my life.

"Duncan on team Hero, that fan will go nuts; I have to get a photo for my blog," Sierra said as she ran off to get her phone.

"Do you want us to sing the welcome song we prepared," Brick asked. Before Duncan could respond Sierra came back into the room screaming.

"My social media machine, it's in pieces," Sierra creamed as she showed Duncan her phone. She tried to type something on it while saying Hello repeatedly. Mike tugged nervously on his shirt collar.

**Confessional**

**Mike: **I could have sworn that was just a dream. (Flashback of Sierra sleeping on her bed as the Malevolent One suddenly appears next to her nightstand, grabs her phone, and puts it back down.) What is happening to me?

"It'll be okay Sierra," Zoey said.

"It's not okay," Sierra screamed, "It's no-kay. It had my top five hundred Cody-pics on it."

"Maybe you should just imagine him in your mind," Brick suggested. Sierra stared at her teammates who all suddenly changed into Cody's.

"Okay Cody's," Sierra creepily said as the others look at one another.

**Confessional**

**Duncan: **I miss my Villainous babe, now that she and Courtney are on the same team; she is probably having a blast 'accidentally' hurting her.

**Gwen: **Now that I'm on the same team as Courtney, it'll be much easier to try and mend thing with her. I just have to not accidentally hurt her anymore.

"Okay, now that the rain has stopped, get your butts down to the woods for today's beat down, er, I mean challenge," Chris announced on the loudspeaker.

The two teams walked up to where Chris was as he welcomed them. "Before we get started, lets being back last night's exile, Cameron." Chris pointed up to where Chef flew in on the helicopter with Cameron being held by a claw. It released Cameron as he fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"Okay A, how are you still alive after a night on Boney Island, and B, why do you smell so rank."

"Simple, between seasons I read up on wilderness survival tips," Cameron explained. (Flashback of Cameron disguised as a fire hydrant as he follows a bear, which eventually urinates on him.) "If you coat yourself with the …scent of the most vicious creature in the forest, then the animals will avoid you."

**Confessional**

**Sierra: **That's just what my Cody-kins would do. I'm going to twert it; luckily I brought some tape for emergency repairs.

"How are you glasses holding up," Mike asked.

"Pretty good," Cameron said, "Just as long as they don't break, I'm fine."

"All of that aside," Chris started, "It's challenge time. Chef didn't have time to cook Team Villain's breakfast because he was too busy making theses, cakes." He gestured over to two giant cakes on a platform. "That's right, it's eating contest time, each team member has one minute to scarf down as much cake as they can. The Heroes get to eat Angel Fruit Cake, while the Villains get Devil's Food Cake. When the Heroes eating time is up they'll hear this." Chris played a sound of a heavenly choir. "And the Villains get this." Chris played a sound of a squealing pig. "Then you just have to race through a nausea-educing obstacle course."

"Obstacle course," Cameron nervously asked.

"Yeah, it's a nod to last season's mad skills course from last season, the toughest parts anyway. First you got to get through the bouncy butts, next onto the wretched rolling pins, and then a swift kick from the grape crushes launches you into a new edition to the course. Bring it in." Chef flew in again, this time holding a large, wooden object that dropped onto a pole. "I call it the salad spinner, the perfect end to the barftastic challenge."

"How does it work," Mike asked.

"No clue, we didn't have time to test it," Chris explained.

Courtney nudged Scott and whispered "Join me in an alliance."

"Sorry, sweetheart, I ain't looking for a relationship," Scott teased.

"That not what I said, uh, never mind," Courtney said.

"Oh, and just to make the challenge harder, you must make it through the course without regurgitating." Chris explained, "If you do puke, your benched, leaving your teammates more cake for them, first team to completely finish their cake and complete the obstacle course, wins."

The contestants lined up. "Ready, set, go," Chris blew the air horn. Sierra was the first person for the Heroes to eat the cake.

"We need a team leader, someone beautiful and smart," Alejandro said to Heather.

Heather scoffed, "Flattery will get you…" she was interrupted by Alejandro, "Gwen, would you like to be captain?" Heather huffed as she made Alejandro go first.

**Confessional**

**Heather: **I have had it up to here with Alejandro, he's it the next one to go.

Alejandro went over to the cake and quickly started to eat as much as he could to try and catch up with Sierra. He was stopped by the sight of eyes peering from the cake.

"Oh yeah, there might be some booby-traps in those cakes," Chris laughed.

Sierra quickly ate the cake as she grabbed a handful of blue spheres, "Oh, blueberries." She put them in her mouth.

"I've never heard fish eyes be called that before, but sure," Chris said as he heard the sound of Sierra puking. "And Sierra is benched, giving Alejandro a chance to catch up. Who's next for the Heroes?"

"I got this," Duncan said as he ran up to the cake and quickly shoveled down as much as he could.

"I'm not surprised that a Hero like Duncan would enjoy Angel's Fruit Cake," Chris said.

**Confessional**

**Duncan: **I am not a Hero! (Duncan heard Chris say 'sure you aren't over the loud speaker)

Alejandro continued eating until he heard the Villains noise to stop eating.

"Eating times over for Alejandro, not it's beating time," Chris said. Alejandro began the obstacle course by cannon-balling on the bouncy butts. "Very nice move by Alejandro and Alejandro continues to impress on the rolling pins." He went over to the grape crusher and waited for it to swing down and knock him into the salad spinner. The intern pulled the lever to make it start as Alejandro held his puke in. The machine stopped suddenly as Alejandro was flung from the machine. He lay there and almost puked but was able to swallow it again. "Taste so nice, he ate it twice."

**Confessional**

**Alejandro: **Chris will pay for laughing at me. (Alejandro hears Chris saying 'I sincerely doubt it, Al' along with Chris laughing on the loud speaker)

"Dirt for brains, your next," Heather told Scott.

"Oh," Scott moaned holding his stomach, "The gruel is giving me lead gut, that's what happens when you eat too much of the good stuff."

"Stop whining and get to eating," Courtney demanded.

"Well, if you say so," Scott said smiling at Courtney.

"Don't smile at me, dirt boy," Courtney said.

Scott got to the cake, but ate slowly while Duncan was still scarfing down cake. "Looks like Scott may slow down the Villains as Duncan is becoming the Hero for the Heroes." Duncan growled at Chris's comment, just as the sound for the Heroes went off. The Heroes cheered on Duncan as he went to the course. Duncan jumped onto the bouncy butts, and tripped on the first one falling into the mud.

Scott was still eating very slowly, "I'm stuffed like a thanksgiving pigeon." The sound for the Villains went off.

"Run, Scott, run like your very life depends on it, which it does," Alejandro yelled. Scott walked over to the bouncy butt just as Duncan got to the rolling pins.

"Looks like Duncan has the lead, but which team will be able to finish their barftastic meal first, found on when we after the break."


	8. Food Fright Part 2

"We're back, and the Hamsters are in the lead, but for how long," Chris announced as Scott was stuck inside one of the bouncy butts. "It looks like Duncan made it to the salad spinner." Once the machine stopped Duncan fell out, face first, but gave a thumbs up. "Heroes need another eater."

"I'll go next, if that's okay with you guys," Zoey said as she ran to cake and began quickly eating it even more than Duncan. "It looks like Zoey will further the Heroes lead."

**Confessional**

**Zoey: **I don't like to admit it, but I have a weak spot for cake.

Scott made it to the rolling pins, but as he stepped on them, they stopped spinning.

"You break it, you buy it, Scott," Chris told him. Scott continued his slow walk across the rolling pins still holding his stomach and moaning. He made it to the grape crusher.

"Too much gruel and cake, stomach feels like it weighs a ton," Scott was interrupted by the boot nudging him a bit, "A little help here."

Chris tossed his remote aside and grabbed another one with a skull shaped button and pressed it. This made the boot go up so high and have a rocket launcher sending Scott flying to the salad spinner. He got spun around but was able to not throw up.

"And Scott is safe to eat again," Chris announced.

"Go Zoey you can do it," Duncan cheered as Mike watched him. Duncan saw him, "I mean do whatever, because I don't care."

Mike put his hand on Duncan's shoulder, "It's okay to be a team player." Duncan stared at him when he did this. "What?" Mike asked.

"It's something about you face that kinda familiar," Duncan said.

The sound for the Heroes went off and Zoey ran to the obstacle course.

"Why would I go next, I'm team captain," Heather asked Courtney.

"Because I said so," Courtney told her, she paused when someone tapped on her shoulder. "I'll go next," Gwen said.

"Fine, you can go next," Courtney said as Gwen went to the cake.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: **All I need to do is eat enough cake to catch up to the Heroes, and I'll help win the challenge for the team and maybe Courtney will finally forgive me.

Before Gwen started Duncan got her attention and blew a kiss at her. Gwen wanted to accept it but she saw Courtney stare at her and ignored him.

**Confessional**

**Duncan: **I can't believe Gwen just ignored my kiss, and more importantly when did I start blowing kisses.

Gwen started to eat a lot of the cake, but had to stop when crabs popped out of the cake and started to attack her. She ran around flailing her arms.

Courtney pulled Heather aside, "If we lose today we should vote off Gwen, and I need your help to do it."

"Why should I help you," Heather asked.

"If you vote off Gwen this time, next time I'll help you vote off Alejandro," Courtney suggested. Heather thought about it, "Alright, but only if you go next." The two girls shook hands just as the sound for the Villains went off and Gwen made for the obstacle course.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **As long as Heather and Scott both vote for Gwen, she is gone.

"As of now the Heroes are ahead by one third, so the Villains need to step up their game if they want to avoid another lose," Chris explained with his chart.

Zoey made it to the grape kicker as she was flung to the salad spinner. After she fell out she managed to not puke. "Who next for the Heroes," Chris asked.

"I'll do it," Mike said as he began to eat the cake.

**Confessional**

**Mike: **Even with my other personalities, they probably would be much help; Svetlana only eats veggies, Vito's a total carnivore, Manitoba hates desserts, and Chester would just complain there is too much frosting.

Gwen made it to the bouncy butts trying to hold as much cake in her mouth as it would hold. She jumped onto the first one, holding the cake in her mouth. She landed face first on the platform as the campers felt the pain she had. Gwen managed to swallow the rest of the cake and went to the rolling pins.

"Oh, and it looks like Villain Gwen's head is turning a new shade of green," Chris announced just as Gwen vomited and fell of the platform. "Ew," Chris commented, "I guess Gwen gave the hurl of shame new meaning, hit the bench." Gwen walked over to the bench and sat next to Sierra.

Courtney ran up to the cake and began eating. Mike continued to stretch the Heroes lead but suddenly came across a stick of dynamite in the cake. He exploded causing Mike to be sent flying in the air. "Looks like Courtney has a chance to lessen the Heroes lead," Chris said. Just as he finished, another explosion went off, splattering green jelly all over Courtney. She started screaming wildly

"Why is she freaking out?" Brick asked.

"Season one, phobia factor challenge, she is terrified of that stuff," Sierra explained.

Courtney was so busy panicking that she didn't realize she ran through the entire obstacle course. She was kicked by the grape crusher and sent flying to the salad spinner.

"Looks like Courtney's ready for the salad spinner," Chris mocked her. Just before it started, Mike's screams were heard as he fell into the salad spinner along with Courtney. "I guess Courtney's gonna share her turn." The machine began to spin and stopped with both Mike falling out and Courtney falling on top of him. Mike gasped as Courtney fell on him, changing him into the Malevolent One.

"Can't resist a little chaos," he said as he pushed the lever on the bottom of the control panel.

"Both teams need more eaters," Chris told the teams.

"Want me to go next," Brick asked Cameron.

"You should go next, Cameron," Mike said walking over and rubbing his head, "Brick is bigger, so we should save for him for last." Cameron nodded and went to the cake.

"It's your turn, Heather," Alejandro told her.

"Why don't you make me," Heather replied.

"Did I forget to mention that everyone on the team has to eat some part of the cake," Chris said.

"Fine, I'm going," Heather walked over to the cake. As she started, a raccoon emerge out of the Heroes cake and attacked Cameron. It sniffed him and ran off, just as the Heroes sound went off.

"Go Cameron," the Heroes cheered. Cameron took off for the bouncy butt. "Weight divided by perfect angle time fear of failure; here goes," Cameron jumped off the platform and barley managed to grab the first bouncy butt.

"Looks like Cameron has got the most game," Chris said.

Cameron managed to get to the last bouncy butt which he accidently bounced to hard on sending him over the rolling pins and grape crusher. He landed in the salad spinner and it turned on. The control panel started flashing a red light and started smoking.

"Is this normal," Cameron asked before flying off into a tree branch. The branch snapped and he fell on another which also broke. This kept happening until he was being peaked at by a group of birds.

"I got it all on my phone, way to go Cody, Cam, Cody-Cam, Cam-by?" Sierra asked as Cameron fell on his face. The contestants saw his face.

"That can't be good, anyways, next," Chris shouted.

"Are you serious," Zoey asked, "Cameron actually looks really hurt."

"Yeah, yeah, it fine, just get on with the challenge," Chris demanded.

Brick ran up to the cake and started to eat. "Yeah, were going win," Mike declared. Alejandro decided to run up to Heather.

"Quickly tag me in," Alejandro demanded.

"Fine, if I have to," Heather tapped his boot as he began eating.

"Hey, no fair," Duncan said.

"I'll allow it since the Vulture are down a player," Chris said.

"You can do this Brick, remember your training," Brick told himself. Alejandro managed to eat much of the cake as well and eventually caught up with Brick.

"The two team are neck-in-neck, now that's a comeback," Chris shouted.

Brick had a few more bits left, but as he almost finished a bunch of bee flew out of one of the pieces and swarmed around his face. Likewise, Alejandro didn't notice the fire ants climbing up his arm until they started biting him. Both of them jumped around crazily trying to finish their cakes.

Brick grabbed for the last piece of cake. "And Brick finishes the cake first," Chris announced.

"Brick, the obstacle course," Zoey shouted. Brick ran off to the course.

"Come on Ale-whatever," Scott said.

"Don't bother, he obviously can't do it," Heather told him. Alejandro overheard this and grew extremely angry. He quickly ate the last pieces of the cake.

"And Al finished the Villains cake, the race to finish is on," Chris said.

Brick was on the rolling pins, as Alejandro caught up to him. Alejandro managed to jump right over his head. "Enjoy the loser cabin," he taunted. Brick quickly gained the momentum of anger and ran after Alejandro which surprised his teammates.

As Alejandro waited for the grape crusher, Brick grabbed onto his legs just as the boot came flying down, sending both of them to the salad spinner. The machine began to spun as the two of them held in their vomit. The machine came to a stop and the door opened. Both teams watched to see who would be the first. The heard the sound of someone going to the door. It turned out to be Alejandro who fell out and landed face first on the floor.

"And the Villains win," Chris announced.

Heather, Scott, and Courtney were all so excited that Scott and Courtney started hugging before realizing what they were doing.

Brick sighed as he hung from the salad spinner. "Don't worry Brick, you tried your best," Zoey said trying to comfort him.

"Heroes, one of you has a date with the Flush of Shame," Chris laughed.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, Vultures, you actually managed to stop the Hamsters winning streak," Chris said, "but more importantly is that I have some shocking news, Gwen didn't accidentally on purpose serve Courtney an ouchy today."<p>

"The day isn't over yet," Courtney said.

"Also which winner is going to be loser on Boney Island tonight," Chris asked.

"Me, I'll go," Scott said.

**Confessional**

**Scott:** Last season I found the invincibility statue with no problems, now I have the whole night, it's in the bag.

"Time to vote someone out Heroes," Chris said.

**Voting Confessional**

**Sierra: **(Votes for Brick)

**Cameron: **(Injured, inside bubble)(Votes for Sierra)

"Now, here is an interesting twist," Chris started, "It appears we have a tie in the votes, three for Brick and three for Sierra."

"So are we going to re-vote," Zoey asked.

"Nope, no re-vote is required, because the final decision goes to me, and I've decided to send home Cameron."

"No!" Sierra screamed.

"Sorry Sierra, but Cameron is too injured to continue," Chris explained, "plus his glasses are still broken. Trust me if he can get seriously injured on this challenge, then the is no way he'll make it any further."

Cameron tried to say something from behind his bandaged covered face and bubble.

"What was the point of making us vote in the first place if you were just going to send home Cameron?" Duncan asked.

"Dramatic suspense, hello, I need to keep the ratings up," Chris explained.

"I'll wait for you," Sierra said hugging Cameron's bubble viciously as Chef tried to pry Sierra off the bubble.

"I'll miss you Cam," Zoey said to him and he replied back in mumbles.

"So long buddy, I hope you get better," Mike said as Cameron thanked him unclearly.

"Ready to go," Chris asked Cameron who nodded even with all the bandages on.

Cameron bubble floated on the water on the toilet, as Chef popped the bubble. Cameron's wheelchair landed in the water as Chris pushed the button to send him down the drain.

"The Villains finally win again, but can they do it again, again, find out next time on Total Drama All-Stars."


	9. Eggspect the Unexpected Part 1

_Last time on Total Drama All-Stars, after swapping team, Courtney and Duncan were stuck living with the enemy. As Duncan got a Hero's welcome that made him begin to question his own bad boy hood, Courtney quickly tried to eliminate Gwen by forming an alliance with Heather and Scott. At challenge time, giant cakes were gobbled down, and in a few cases thrown right back up thanks to a barftacular obstacle course. Way to reswallow bro. Lucky for Gwen, the Villains won, and due to a mechanical error, Cameron got sent flying through the air, got hurt, and got sent home. Only ten players remain, which one of them is going to take the next swim in the big porcelain bowl, find out right here, on Total Drama All-Stars._

**(Theme Song: I wanna be famous)**

At the Spa Hotel, Alejandro and Courtney were eating breakfast when Courtney accidentally knocked her glass off the table. "Oh, no," Courtney said as she tried to pick up the pieces of her cup.

"Here let me help you," Gwen said as she walked in.

"Thanks," Courtney said uncertainly.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: **It's not much, but it is definitely a start to Courtney treating me better.

Courtney and Gwen walked off as Heather walked in a came up to Alejandro. "Great there are starting to get along. If they work together they might vote us off."

"Courtney and Gwen, working together, no way," Alejandro replied.

"Suit yourself; I was going to propose we form a temporary alliance just to keep from being voted off," Heather said, "So, allies?"

"Agreed," Alejandro said as he kissed Heather's hand, who in turn felt disgusted by it.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro: **She trusts me, ha; soon she will pay for the dishonor she brought upon me. Once this gorgeous face is ride of that gorgeous face, I will win it all.

**Heather: **thinks I trust him, that's he's one way ticket to flush town. I just need to convince Courtney to get rid of him.

At the loser's cabin, the sound of Sierra's crying was coming from the girl's side.

"Sierra, are you okay," Zoey asked.

"Oh, Zoey, I miss Cody-Cam," Sierra cried.

"Do you mean Cameron?"

"That's what I said."

"No, it isn't"

"Well, your ears are wrong, and, and, so your face," Sierra said as she ran crying out of the cabin. Just then Mike poked his head in the doorway.

"Hey, how's it going over here," Mike asked.

"Oh, just talking about how it's sad Cameron's not here," Zoey told him.

"I know I miss him too," Mike said.

**Confessional**

**Mike: **It totally sucks that Cameron's gone. My multiple personalities are acting up and Cameron's probably the only one who could figure out what is wrong (Changes into the Malevolent One) And now that he's gone, no one will ever suspect a thing.

Duncan stood on the porch of the cabin as Zoey walked up to him. "Apple," she asked.

"Don't mind if I do," Duncan said as he took the apple and began eating it.

"Glad to see you're trusting people now," Zoey told him.

**Confessional**

**Duncan: **I'm surrounded by so much Heroic kindness; I think that it's starting to spread onto me. Whatever, I'm still bad. (Pulls out knife that breaks when he tries to stab it into the wall) Aw, man.

**Malevolent One: **Oh dear, what happened to Duncan's knife. (Video of him stealing the knife and pounding it with a rock) Tough break.

"Get your butts to the dock campers," Chris announced on the loud speaker, "It's challenge time."

The teams gathered on the docks. "Welcome all, today's challenge involves a trip to the Fun Zone." Chris pulled out a party whistle and blew into it. Sierra cheered as her teammates looked at her weirdly.

"What's the catch," Heather asked, "Is the Fun Zone just a building on fire?"

"Nope."

"Is it a pit full of intestines," Duncan asked.

"Would that be fun," Chris asked, "You've had it kind of rough lately so I thought, okay, the lawyers thought you deserved a break, but if you'd rather do something else…" All the contestants said no in unison.

"Fun Zone, it is," Chris said, "Oh, here comes our ride." The Boat of Losers arrived at the dock with a tired and scratched up Scott.

"I'm back from exile," Scott said. He was about to step out of the boat until Chris pushed him back in.

"All aboard," Chris shouted.

"The Fun Zone is on Boney Island," Brick asked.

"Yep, it's more of a surprise that way," Chris told him.

"Uh, I forgotten what a dump this island was," Heater said as the team walked through the woods to the Fun Zone.

"Come on now, maybe someone will finally find the invincibility statue," Chris said.

"I stayed up all night looking for it, there is not statue, admit it," Scott complained.

"Yes, there is, but it's hidden in the Fun Zone. And whoever finds it gets to keep it," Chris explained. The contestants cheered at that news.

The campers stood just outside a large metal door. "Welcome to the outside of the Fabulous Fun Zone, pat and pending. Alright let's move it people, keep a steady pace." Chris pushed the button the opened the door to the Fun Zone. The contestants walked in a saw a jungle area with many odd plants and animal sounds. Chris waved goodbye as he sealed the contestants inside.

"You are now in the Fun Zone," Chris said from a large screen just above the door, "a.k.a. the most dangerous place you've ever been. Today's challenge is easy, based off seasons two's alien egg hunt, you have to put eggs in a basket, but instead of a fake killer monster, you'll have to collect eggs from real killer monsters, otherwise known as the mutant creatures from last season, who will try to smash your bodies and kill you."

"What is fun about that," Mike asked worryingly.

"It's fun to watch," Chris laughed.

"All we have to do is collect the eggs," Alejandro asked.

"You'll be fine, their just wild, mutated creatures trying to protect their unborn babies. The first team to have six eggs in their basket wins."

"What if an egg hatches," Brick asked.

"As long as you keep whatever hatches in your basket, it counts," Chris explained, "and as a special bonus, whoever collects the most eggs from the winning team gets a special reward in the next challenge. So, excited?" Chris frowned when he saw Scott sleeping. "Scott!" Chris screamed into his megaphone. Scott screamed as he was awoke from his sleeping.

"Ha, ha," Duncan laughed, "I found that funny because I'm not a nice person, that's why I laughed, because I'm not nice." Duncan walked over to Scott and helped him get up unknowingly.

"Thanks, man," Scott told him. Duncan moaned in frustration.

**Confessional**

**Duncan: **Goshy-gosh, poppy face, fuzzy slipper. What is wrong with me, even my swears sound lame.

"The red basked belongs to the Villains, and the gold basket is for Duncan and the rest of the do-gooders," Chris laughed. "I'd wish you all luck, but it's bad for ratings, so I hope some of you get really hurt." Chris blew the air horn and the campers took off.

"We should look for eggs, together," Sierra said to Brick.

"Uh, sure okay, safety in numbers," Brick replied.

"Yeah, and I'll call you Cody," Sierra said and ran off before Brick had a chance to reply to her comment. Chris and Chef watched Sierra from their separate screen.

"Is there a psychiatrist on the island, somewhere," Chris asked Chef who shook his head in response. "This could get ugly."

Scott was asleep, leaning on a tree when Courtney ran up and saw him. She glared and started to shake him, "Get up Scott, I need your help." Scott began to panic and shook his arm vigorously trying to fight off what disturbed him. "Knock it off," Courtney said as she quickly wrapped her arms around him to stop him from moving. He look at her as she said, "Come on, let's find some eggs."

Zoey and Mike walked through the jungle. "I know I've been acting weird lately," Mike started, "but I feel a lot like myself when I'm with you."

"That's sweet of you, Mike," Zoey said as she gave him a kiss on the check. She stopped and quickly grabbed Mike and brought him behind the bushes to avoid a giant mutant crab walking towards them. After it passed, the two came out from their hiding place.

"Thanks, Zoey," Mike told her as they walked off into the woods.

Alejandro sat on the ground looking at an egg, in a nest, on a high boulder. He held a stone in his hand and threw it at the egg, which made it fall off the nest. He was about to catch it, but it was caught by Heather, who appeared out of nowhere.

"_Egg_cellent work, Alejandro," Heather teased. The two of them took the egg and went back to their basket. Heather put the egg inside the basket.

"The first egg goes to the Vultures," Chris announced, "You better get your butts in gear hamsters."

Alejandro and Heather were about to leave when Alejandro thought of something. "Hang on, what's to stop the other team from stealing eggs from our basket?"

"Integrity," Chris replied.

"So, nothing," Heather said.

"I didn't make it a rule that they can't, so I guess they can," Chris told them.

"You stay, guard the basket," Heather demanded as she ran off into the jungle.

"You're the boss," Alejandro said, "For now."

Zoey and Mike peered out from behind a tree and saw Larry sleeping. "Look, Larry has an egg." Zoey said. "Wait here, I'll distract him and when he chases me, you grab the egg and get it back to the basket." She climbed up the tree and grabbed onto one of the vines. She swung down and grabbed the flower from Larry's mouth. "Sorry," she screamed as she landed on the ground and ran with the flower, followed by Larry.

"Man, this is heavy," Mike said trying to get the egg from the ground. As he pulled the vines from the ground, Larry screamed. Zoey took this opportunity to throw the flower onto a flying moose. Larry grabbed the moose as Zoey apologized again.

Brick and Sierra walked through a bog a Duncan walked up to the bog from the other side. "Duncan," she shouted, "Do you want to work with me and Cody to find eggs."

"Brick," Brick told her.

"Sorry, but being evil means I can't. True evil has no friends," Duncan didn't notice that Sierra and Brick had walked off or that a vine was wrapped around his ankle. It pulled him into the bog, and then shot him out at the tree. He fell on his face, as an egg landed in his hand. "Alright," Duncan said.

"Hurry, put it in the basket," Zoey said as Mike brought the egg to their basket. Just as Mike was going to life it in, it started rumbling and burst causing many little Larry's to crawl around. Alejandro noticed one of them resembled Chris. Just then Duncan came up and put his egg in the basket. "And the score is one all," Chris announced.

Mike and Zoey hugged, "Yeah, one for the good guy, I mean, for us, guys," Duncan said.

"Could you stay and guard our basket, otherwise," Zoey started pointing at Alejandro.

"Good point," Duncan said as they thanked him and ran off. "Makes sense that the two biggest villains are the ones guarding the eggs."

"Yes, we are like two mother hens," Alejandro laughed as Duncan sighed frustrated.

Courtney and Scott hid behind a rock as a giant crocodile roamed around. As the hid Heather ran up to them. "Glad I found you, Alejandro was trying to convince Gwen and me to vote off Scott."

"What, why me," Scott asked.

"He said it was because you're the only non-original camper on our team, but don't worry if we vote for Alejandro, he goes home. We are in an alliance, right." She looked at the two of them and ran off.

"So, I think you mentioned an alliance before," Scott asked worryingly.

"I don't know, I'm not looking for a relationship," Courtney replied sarcastically.

"As long as we vote out Alejandro now, we'll vote out Gwen next," Scott told her.

"Fine," she replied.

Brick and Sierra ran up to the basket while he was holding an egg that was about to hatch. He put it inside as Chris announced the score. Just then the egg broke open revealing a two angry rats conjoined at the waist.

"Aw, it thinks I'm its mommy, it's adorable," Sierra said cuddling the animal.

"Yeah, maybe you should stay, while Brick and I go find some more eggs," Duncan said.

"Sure, a mother has to take care of her newborn," Sierra said as the two guys ran off into the jungle.

"It's hard-boiled down to two eggs for the Heroes, one for the Villains, but the challenge is far from over easy. Who will win, you _quiche_ is as good as mine. Stay tuned for Total Drama All-Stars. Yeah, I'm going to fire whoever wrote that."


	10. Eggspect the Unexcpected Part 2

"I don't know how you guys put up with a whole season of these weird monsters," Courtney said to Scott.

"Hey, whatever doesn't horribly mane and devour you only makes you stronger. Don't worry, I got your back." Scott said as he accidentally grabbed Courtney's hand. They both looked at their hands, and then let go. They blushed. "Sorry," Scott started but was interrupted by giant gopher grabbing him by the ankle. They both screamed at the sight of it. Courtney ran to get a branch and started to swing it at the gopher. "Let go of my teammate," she said, not realizing she was hitting Scott on accident. She did manage to hit the gopher which dug back into the ground, and let an egg come out from the hole in the ground.

"Yes, weird gopher egg, come on," she said as she ran back to the basket with the egg.

"Right behind you," Scott told her, lying on the ground.

"Easy, easy" Zoey said as Mike tried to grab an egg out from a mutant chicken's nest. The chicken was suddenly awoken and Mike started screaming. The chicken began to chase him as he and Zoey ran off.

Gwen and Heather brought each held an egg, and put it in the basket. "And the Villains are up three to two," Chris announced.

"Phew, I need a break. I'll guard the basket for a while," Heather said.

"As you wish," Alejandro said as he went into the jungle.

"Don't trust Alejandro, he was trying to convince me and Scott to vote you off at the next elimination," Heather explained to Gwen.

"Why should I believe you," Gwen asked.

"You don't have to, but if Alejandro and Courtney both vote you off, well..." Heather said, "…don't worry, my vote is for Alejandro." Heather ran off into the jungle.

"Wait, I thought you were going to guard the basket," Gwen shouted.

Mike and Zoey ran into the cave, as the chicken ran past it. "Sucker," Mike said as they came out from the cave. They stopped at the sound of the chicken's howling.

Alejandro appeared from a rock when he heard, Heather trying to fight off a fire-breathing goat. "Go bug a Hero," she shouted.

"No need to rush to her aid," Alejandro said as Heather fell off the high rock. She rubbed her head and saw the Immunity Idol was inside the egg. She quickly took the idol and put it behind a large rock.

**Confessional**

**Heather: **The idol's too big to hold onto, someone might see it. I'll have to come back for it later.

**Alejandro: **Pathetic.

As Heather went back to collect the other two eggs, she heard Alejandro calling her. "I see you found some more eggs," he said.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, I'll tell the others you found one of the eggs," Heather told him.

"Okay, I won't worry my pretty head," Alejandro teased.

"Zip it," Heather demanded, walking off with the two eggs.

"So, you think that getting hit in the head could have made you lose contact with your other personalities," Zoey asked.

"Yeah, that time on the beach, with Scott and the shovel," Mike told her.

"Maybe a second hit to the head would bring them back," Zoey said.

"Like a reset button, worth a try," Mike said as he picked up a rock and gave it to Zoey. "Do it," he said as he held his head down.

"I can't hit you in the head with a rock, if only Cameron was here, I know he would have a better idea," Zoey said. They walked and saw a large basket with at least a dozen large eggs inside. They looked at the eggs, then at each other and smiled.

Duncan ran up to the basket holding a very small egg, "And the score is three all."

"Yeah, I had to fight crazy monster to get this thing, it was half shark, half lion, half poison," Duncan explained.

"If only there was a way to see this epic battle, oh wait what do I have here," Chris played a video that showed Duncan trying to take the egg from a small bird. When the bird started crying, it made Duncan start to cry. "When did you punch the monster in the face?" Chris laughed.

Duncan tried to ignore Chris and walked over to Gwen, guarding the other basket. "So babe, how you've been," he asked.

"Oh, I'm doing okay," Gwen said, "I think Courtney's starting to forgive me." Duncan gave Gwen a kiss on the check just as Courtney came in clearing her throat, holding her egg.

"Hey, good job, Courtney," Gwen said as Courtney glared at her. Courtney walked off into the jungle without saying a word.

"Thanks a lot, Duncan," Gwen said.

"What did I do," Duncan replied.

"Courtney was starting to forgive me, and you had to kiss me right in front of her."

"So, who cares what Courtney thinks?"

"I do, I've been trying to become friends with Courtney, and I don't need you to ruin that anymore then you already have."

"You know there are bigger problems to deal with, such as me being on the Heroes team for example."

"Oh, am I supposed to care that you're on a team you don't like, even after I said I didn't want to be on the Villains." Gwen got very upset at this point, "You know what Duncan, it's over were done." Gwen crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"Well, fine then. I don't need you or anybody, I'm a lone wolf, and a bad boy," Duncan said as he went off into the jungle.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: **I can't believe I wasted any time with that jerk!

**Sierra: **OMG, Gwen and Duncan breaking up, the fans are going to go crazy.

"With that awkwardness out of the way, the score is at four to three, Villains, but I see a lot of eggs approaching," Chris announced.

"It's okay Cody 1, it's okay Cody 2," Sierra said trying to comfort her pet who proceeded to bit her finger.

"You know, we should only bring back the sane competitors," Chris said to Chef.

"Nearly there," Zoey said to Mike, "Come on faster."

"Yes, alright," Sierra cheered at the sight of the numerous eggs.

"Heather throws the eggs," Gwen yelled waving her arms around. Heather threw one of the eggs which sailed through the air. Gwen almost caught it, but the egg landed just outside the basket and broke, revealing a small goat the quickly flew away before Gwen was able to catch it. "Aw, come on," Gwen shouted.

"No!" Heather shouted.

Zoey and Mike brought the nest to the basket and dumped the large eggs inside of it. "Fifteen to four, the Heroes win," Chris announced. They cheered as the Villains looked down upset.

"Now before we head back to the island, does anyone leave anything behind, that they want to go back and get," Chris asked. Heather took this opportunity to go back to the rock she hid her invincibility statue behind. She dug around but could not find it. She gasped at the news.

"You took it," Heather said as she angrily glared at Chris.

"What, me, I have done nothing at all," Chris sarcastically replied, "All aboard!"

**Confessional**

**Heather: **You, with your see all camera, well whatever, I am not the one going home I can promise you that.

**Mike: **(With a large rock) It's for the best, I'll feel more safe knowing that my other personalities are still here. (Drops rock on his head and changes in The Malevolent One) Bravo Mike; that should keep him quiet for a while. (Fixes his hair to look like Mike's while whistling) Derp, I'm Mike.

**Inside Mike's Head**

"What the," Mike said getting up, but then suddenly getting pulled back down due to being chained to a boulder."Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no!"

* * *

><p>"Congrats on the victory, Heroes; Zoey, since your dumped a dozen eggs into your teams basket, you get a special reward that'll come in handy in the next challenge, but I'm keeping it a secret until then, I mean why spoil the surprise. Tonight a Villain goes home, now to the voting."<p>

**Voting Confessional**

**Heather: **(Votes) This is only because I can't vote for Chris.

**Courtney: **(Votes) I'm only voting you because voting for Gwen would waste my vote.

**Alejandro: **(Votes) She is beautiful isn't she.

"I've tallied the votes, and tonight's flushee is, Alejandro."

"Ha," Heather laughed.

"Oh, I do not think, I'm leaving," Alejandro said.

"Oh yeah, really, why's that," Heather asked sarcastically. Alejandro stood up, revealing that he could really walk the whole time. He went over to Heather.

"I've got diplomatic immunity," Alejandro said revealing the immunity idol as well.

"Just immunity, Alejandro," Chris sighed.

"You, you, you!" Heather screamed.

"Hate to interrupt such a well-thought out argument, but the only vote that wasn't for Alejandro was for you, you, you," Chris told Heather, "So you are getting flushed.

"No!" Heather screamed.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro:** Such beauty a toilet has never seen.

"And who's headed to Boney Island," Chris asked.

"I'll go," Mike said as he whistled while he walked. Duncan heard his whistling and suddenly stood up, "I know that tune."

**Confessional**

**Duncan: **I knew Mike's face looked familiar. When I was lowly punk in jueve, he was running the place, but back then his name was Mal, and he is bad news.

Heather was in the toilet as Alejandro sat just on the outside of the seat. "Now that I've cleared the shame you once caused me, we can start fresh, after all we are a perfect couple." Heather ignored him and pushed him into the lake.

"Let's do this," Heather said and screamed as she was sent spiraling down the toilet.

"Four Villains, and Five Heroes remain, who's next to be thrown home from the throne, find out when we return on Total Drama All-Stars."


	11. Sucker Punched Part 1

_Last week on Total Drama All-Stars, the campers retreated to the Fun Zone, where anything can happen, except fun. Heather found the invincibility statue, to bad someone found it after her, and Sierra adopted a new, uh…, pet. In the end, the Heroes got the victory, and Alejandro was heading for the Flush of Shame, until he pulled off the biggest surprise of the night, way to play possum, captain secret legs. Can the Heroes hold their lead, will the Villains live up to their name, will my breakfast get here before lunch, found out right now, on Total Drama All-Stars._

**(Theme Song: I wanna be famous)**

At the Spa Hotel, Cody Jrs. was chewing on an electrical object which eventually short circuited and electrocuted them. "Cody Jrs., who let you out of your crib," Sierra asked picking up the rats and taking the object out of one of their mouths. "Ew," Sierra commented but the realized that it was her partially broken phone.

"What going on Sierra," Zoey asked as she walked in. "What's that," she asked.

"My smartphone," Sierra told her.

"I thought that your phone broke," Zoey said.

"Oh Zoey, I was able to fix it with duct tape and ear wax, silly," Sierra said, "But Cody Jrs. was eating it, and the saliva could ruin it."

"Well, let me know if you need help with that," Zoey said as she left the room.

**Confessional**

**Sierra: **Now that I'm responsible for these little guys, or girls, or one guy one girl, I don't have as much time to look over my blogs anymore. I hope the fans understand. What's that Cody Jr. (Rat barfs on her face) Ew.

"Is toast supposed to be green," Gwen asked holding up her green bread.

"Mama calls this penicillin purée, never had a cold in my life," Scott said taking Gwen's bread and then eating it. Gwen barfed as she saw this.

"Well, well, well; wakey, wakey, legs-a-fakey," Scott said as Alejandro came out from the cabin.

"It truly is a miracle that my legs finally woke up, they can finally be put to good use to win the next challenge for our team," Alejandro said proudly.

"You better hope we win the next challenge," Courtney told him

"Why's that," Alejandro asked.

"After what you did to Heather, you're going to be the next one to go, and even if you do make it to the merge, you not going to find any allies, Al," Courtney explained.

"I would really prefer you not call me that name," Alejandro said.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro: **I am less worried about the challenges, and more worried about a dream I had last night, about my older, smarter, better-looking brother, José. He always calling me Al, and I hate it, more than mosquitoes and conditioners that don't detangle.

**Gwen: **It's nice to know that Courtney's aggression is more on Alejandro than me.

**Courtney: **Actually I only said that Alejandro going home so Gwen won't suspect anything. If I want her out, I need Alejandro's vote to do it.

"What's wrong with the name Al; my sister's named Al, short for Albertha, she the town hog-caller," Scott told Alejandro as he proceeded to make the hog call. After he did a hog came up and crashed into him.

"Good morning campers, proceed to the Chris-oseum, pronto. Today's challenge is going to hurt, itself," Chris announced on the loud speaker.

The two teams walked through the wood, as Sierra tried to stop Cody Jrs. from attacking her face. Duncan pulled Zoey aside.

"Hey, we need to talk, it's about Mike," Duncan whispered.

"What about Mike, wait are you trying to form an alliance with me while he's on exile," Zoey asked suspiciously.

"What, no, listen. I knew I had seen Mike's face before, but I couldn't remember until I heard him whistling," Duncan said.

"I don't understand," Zoey asked.

"When I was in jueve, so was Mike," Duncan explained which was followed by Zoey laughing at him.

"You can't be serious, Mike in jueve," Zoey said.

"I'm serious, but back then his name was Mal, and I think he liked being in there, he caused chaos just for the fun of it," Duncan said.

"If that's true, why hasn't Mike recognized you," Zoey asked.

"Probably cause I been steered clear of him, but all the stuff that's been breaking, that it most likely Mal," Duncan told her.

Zoey thought all of this over, "Thanks for at least telling me Duncan, you're very sweet and thoughtful."

"No I'm not, it's just, there's only room for one bad boy on this island, and that's me," Duncan said. Just then an intern ran near them with Cody Jrs. attacking his face.

"Codys, leave that interns face alone," Sierra yelled chasing after the intern.

**Confessional**

**Zoey: **I know Duncan's not truly a bad person, but saying that Mike's been the one breaking everyone's stuff, harsh.

On Boney Island, Chef called out for Mike. "Time to head back," he yelled. Just then a stampede of animals came by and trampled Chef. Mal walked over to him and stood on his hands.

"Hey Chef," he deviously snarled.

**Inside Mike's Head**

Mike desperately attempted to take the chain off his ankle. "Hello, somebody answer me," Mike shouted. Just then a screen popped out in front of Mike with Mal on it. "You."

"At your disservice," Mal laughed.

"But you disappeared, after jueve," Mike said.

"Silly Mike, I was just laying low, conserving my energy, waiting for a chance to strike. Now I'm in control, and I've got big plans," Mal snarled.

"Those are innocent people you're messing with, you have to stop," Mike said.

"Stop? No, no, no, I've only just begun," Mal said as the screen disappeared.

"Welcome to the Chris-oseum," Chris said from inside a boxing ring.

"A boxing ring, really," Scott asked.

"Looking rough Chef, had a run-in with a big bag squirrel on Boney Island" Chris taunted.

"That kid ain't right," Chef whispered pointing to 'Mike'.

"Boy, are you a sight for sore eyes," 'Mike' said.

"Greetings players, today's challenge is a handful of season one no pain, no gain challenge, with a bit of phobia factor mix in for good measure. Get ready to sink your soon-to-be-missing teeth into the Wheel of Misfortune. The rules are simple, spin the wheel and go a full two minutes with whatever the wheel lands on. Win the match and earn your team a point. The fights will be judge by Chef and myself; first team with three points is the champ."

"But who will watch my Codys while I fight," Sierra asked.

"Nobody, if the value their lives," Chris told her. "Now _let's get ready to rumble._"

"Hang on, where is the reward you promised Zoey," 'Mike' asked.

"I was hoping you'd forget about that, but for being MVP in the last challenge you don't have to box, and the Heroes get a point," Chris said as the Heroes congratulated her.

"Since the Villains lost yesterday, they go first," Chris said, "whose rumble ready?"

"I'll go first," Alejandro said as he walked over to the wheel. He spun the wheel, and Chef stepped on a pressure plate, which slowed down the wheel and landed on José. "No, it can't be." José appeared out of a cloud of smoke and the campers gasped. "José!" Alejandro snarled.

"Oh, nice first match," Chris said as Chef gave Alejandro the boxing gloves.

"Buenos diás, Al," José mocked. "You look tired and in need of exfoliation."

"I exfoliate once a week, and the only thing I'm tired of is you," Alejandro told him.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro: **I knew my dream was a sign. My whole life José has been better than me at everything; academics, sports, and even personal grooming. Not this time.

"Enough with the touching family reunion, start punching each other," Chris yelled.

Alejandro and José both began to hit each other after the bell went off. They both took swings toward their bodies.

"Why are they just going for body hits, it's weird," Duncan said to Brick.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro: **It is the family code, not the face.

**José: **Never the face.

"Looks like the Villains are going to be shot out again, or should I say punched out," Chris said.

Alejandro took another swing at his brother. "Your technique is almost as embarrassing as the way your girlfriend with the unattractive personality burned you on national television," José laughed as Alejandro angrily glared at him. Suddenly Alejandro came and punched him directly in the gut sending him flying backwards. "That's for calling me Al," he punched him again, "That for always hogging the bathroom mirror and replacing my soap with a urinal cake," he swung his arms around fiercely, "and this is for calling any aspect of Heather unattractive." He knocked José out cold and stood proudly over him.

"Whoa, the Villains gain a point and now we all know how Alejandro really feels about Heather," Chris said.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro: **Heather, I know you're watching. (Blows a kiss to the camera)

"And were tied, one all, Hero time, come on up, Sierra," Chris said.

"Why me," Sierra asked.

"Why not," Chris replied.

"Good point," Sierra laughed. She walked over to the Wheel and spun it, which slowed down and landed on Cody Jrs. "No way, I would never fight my sweetie pet."

"Oh, you're not fighting your pet," Chris started, "Your fighting pet's mother." The boxing ring floor opened up revealing a larger version of Cody Jrs. The two creatures growled at each other.

"I'm not afraid of two head, and a lot of teeth, and a bunch of claws," Sierra worryingly said.

"What are the chances of Alejandro and Sierra both getting such personal opponent," Brick asked.

"It's very unlikely, but still possible," 'Mike' said.

Sierra came over and gave Cody Jrs. to Brick. "There you go Cody Jrs., go with your uncle Brick," Sierra said.

**Confessional**

**Brick: **Uncle Brick, ugh (Cody Jrs. bite him) Ow!

"Hey, I'll take the Cody Jrs. if you vote with me tonight later," Duncan said.

"Really, great. Thanks dude, that's nice of you," Brick said giving the rat to Duncan who sighed at being called nice.

The mother rat growled at Sierra as she stood ready with the boxing gloves. "Bring it on, garbage breathe," Sierra started as she punched the mother repeatedly. The mother smiled as the punched did not affect her. The mother severely punched Sierra as the campers looked away from the agonizing pain. Sierra tried to catch her breath as the mother punched her one last time that sent her flying into the air.

"That looks like it hurts," Alejandro said. The mother took the Cody Jrs. away from Duncan as Sierra came crashing down onto Brick.

"Are you okay Sierra," Zoey asked.

"Yeah, my phone broke my fall," Sierra said taking out her completely broken phone from her back pocket.

"It wasn't just your phone," Brick said.

"A pathetic lost from the Heroes, means that it's still one all. Villain, you're up," Chris said.

"Me, I'll go next," Scott said as he walked over to the wheel. It spun until it slowed down and landed on Fang. "Wait, what." Scott then screamed as he saw the shark appear in the ring with a mouth guard on. Scott stood paralyzed looking at Fang.

"Hello, Scott, come on, you gotta box," Courtney said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Does Scott have what it takes to stand up to his foe, I doubt it, but stay tuned to find out when we return on Total Drama All-Stars."


	12. Sucker Punched Part 2

"Come on bro, move it or lose it," Chris said to a still paralyzed Scott.

"Oh, I think that's already happened," Duncan mocked.

"Chef, a little assistance," Chris said as Chef put the boxing gloves on Scott's hands and threw him into the ring. Scott still in a daze was met with a punch, then another, and another. Fang finally sent him flying back onto the ropes which knocked him out.

"Wake up, Scott, get back in the ring," Courtney said shaking his face.

"I likes you pretty lady," Scott said and then passed out as Courtney blushed.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **Scott probably has a crush on me, for obvious reasons, but my only interest in Scott is as an ally. I mean, he is kind of cute in a sloppy rustic way, like a shack with nice curtains or a donkey wearing a wig.

"No point for the Villains, the score is still one all," Chris said.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, you overgrown guppy," Courtney scorned Fang. She then tried to drag Scott back to where they were standing, but struggled.

"Here, I can help," Gwen offered picking up Scott by his feet.

"Thanks," Courtney replied.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: **Courtney is treating me like a human being, woohoo!

"Alright the Heroes are up," Chris said.

"Guess I'll go next," 'Mike' said, "So I'll just go to the ring"

"Got spin the wheel first, bro" Chris said.

"Why, the wheel is rigged anyways there's no point," 'Mike' explained, "Alejandro fighting his brother, Sierra fighting Cody Jrs. mom, its way to unlikely to be random."

"How about this, I guarantee you will not have a fighter specifically opponent that matches your fear, okay," Chris said and nodded to Chef.

'Mike' went over and spun the wheel which spun around and slowed down and landed on a spider. "The spider from last season's night time challenge," Chris said as Brick gulped, "Or as I like to call her, and eight-legged Izzy." The giant spider popped out and took off its head to reveal Izzy inside.

Izzy sniffed the air. "Ugh, you smell weird, like a honey cruller wrapped in rotten ham, good on the inside and poison on the outside." 'Mike' stood in confusion at here.

**Inside Mike's Head**

"Your right," Mike said watching Izzy on the screen, "Mal has me trapped inside my subconscious." The screen disappeared before Mike could say more.

"Question, who's Mal," Izzy asked, followed by Duncan and Zoey gasping.

**Confessional**

**Duncan: **Even Izzy knows about Mal, sure she's crazy but still.

**Mal: **They say the eyes are the window to the soul, time to shut that window.

"Enough chit-chat," 'Mike' said as he attacked Izzy who was caught off guard. 'Mike' beat Izzy senselessly and threw her very far away.

"See, that the kind of stuff I'm talking about," Duncan explained to Zoey.

"Mike got right villainous on that one, but a point's a point. It's two to one, Heroes, one more point and they win the whole thing," Chris said.

"Wow, where'd you learn to do that," Zoey asked.

"I don't know, it's like I wasn't even in control, but I feel way better now that I'm with you," 'Mike' said to reassure Zoey.

"A Villain is next, whose it going to be," Chris asked.

"I'll go next," Duncan said.

"I said, Villain," Chris explained.

"I _am _a Villain, and I was on the Villains team," Duncan said.

"Whatever, your life mister 'big bad thug'," Chris taunted as Duncan snapped at him.

**Confessional**

**Duncan: **Finally, I'll be able to prove how much of a bad boy I am by kicking but in the ring. They'll be sorry for calling me Captain Sweetheart or Mr. Nicepants or worse of all…

"Duncan-do-right, you ready for this," Chris said.

"I've been ready for a fight all season," Duncan proudly said.

"Are you sure you don't want to just give it up and call it off," Chris asked.

"There's no calling off the fist of fury."

"But you might really hurt somebody."

"Well then, it sucks to be somebody; back home the call me snake hands," Duncan jabbed his arms out while hissing. He spun the wheel as Chris and Chef winked at each other. The wheel came to a stop on a bird. "Huh," Duncan said. The bird from the Fun Zone appeared in the ring, chirping.

"I believe you two have met," Chris said as the campers laughed at him.

"Where…where are the rest of them," Duncan nervously asked.

"Rest of them," Chris asked confused.

"Yeah, uh…, because it'll take a thousand a puny birds to make this a fair fight," Duncan said throwing air-punches at the bird. "Yeah, you're going down, get ready, any second now, bro. Come on, how am I suppose to fight something so helpless and weak." Duncan held a fist as he was about to punch the bird, but it looked at him with pleading eyes. "Aw, man," Duncan said as he put his fist down.

**Confessional**

**Duncan: **Ugh,I give up.

"Tough break, snake hands," Courtney mocked Duncan as he walked back to his spot with shame.

"Zero points for Duncan, that'll get some hits on the web," Chris said, "Who's next?"

"I'll go," Gwen said as she went over to the wheel. She spun it which went around and landed on Courtney. "I have to fight Courtney, that's got to be a mistake," Gwen said.

"Aw man, I have been looking forward to this match all day, uh…I mean, how random," Chris said.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: **I can't fight Courtney, she was just started to be nice-ish to me.

The two girls stood in the ring with boxing gloves, Courtney more eager to fight than Gwen. "No way am I doing this," Gwen told Chris.

"Good thing I have some of your confessionals for motivation," Chris said as Chef wheeled in the flat screen. He turned on the screen which played Courtney's confessionals about trying to get rid of Gwen over Alejandro. Gwen gasped and angrily glared at Courtney.

"Maybe we should call off the fight," Courtney suggested.

"Oh, and just for some motivation for Courtney, here this," Chris played numerous clips of Duncan and Gwen kissing. Courtney watch each clip and got more and more angry with each one she saw.

"Isn't it awesome, the producers found it on Sierra's Gwuncan blog," Chris said, "So are you gals ready to fight?" The both said yes in unison.

"Sorry Gwen, this is going to hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me," Courtney said as she swung her fist at Gwen. Gwen shielded herself from her hits. "That's for kissing my boyfriend."

Gwen swung her fist, "That's for trying to vote me off, even after I've been nothing but nice to you this whole time."

"There fighting over me," Duncan whispered to Brick.

**Confessional**

**Duncan: **Girls don't fight over good guy. Total bad guy right here. (The bird flies in on Duncan's lap) Aw,…aw.

The girls were now lazily punching each other with each of them having a black eye. "Okay, times up," Chris said. The both shouted they were not done in unison.

"I only came back make things right with you, I've been only nice," Gwen said.

"So what, you and Duncan are still together," Courtney said.

"No, I broke up with him during the last challenge," Gwen explained.

"Really, you did?"

"Yeah, he didn't seem to care that much though."

"Total jerk, that Duncan."

"Hey," Duncan said offended by Courtney's comment. The girls both tried to catch their breath and fell on the floor.

"So can we be friends again," Gwen asked hopefully.

Courtney thought it over. "Yes." The two girls hugged as the campers awed the scene.

Chris wiped a single tear from his eye, "For putting a little bit of warmth in my frozen heart, I'm giving you both one point, making the score three to two, Villains win." Scott and Alejandro cheered as the Heroes moaned upset.

* * *

><p>"Mike was pretty vicious with Izzy," Duncan whispered to Zoey.<p>

"Yeah, but it was a fight challenge," Zoey told him.

"But what if Mike is just an alternate personality to Mal," Duncan suggested followed by Zoey gasping

**Confessional**

**Zoey: **Could it be, I'm in love with an alternate personality; no, no way that's true.

"Hey guys, what are you two talking about," 'Mike' asked nervously. The both replied with a nothing in unison.

"Okay, before we send another player to the sewers, I have a tiny announcement to make," Chris started, "Tonight the winners get to choose who to eliminate from the losing team." Everyone gasped. "But to avoid any 'unfair' lawsuits, I'm going to allow which the eliminated camper send which ever winner to Boney Island."

"Now Villains who's going home tonight," Chris asked. The four teammates huddled together and whispered amongst themselves.

"We've decided Chris," Gwen started, "To eliminated…"

"Duncan."

"Well, good boy Duncan, looks like will be saying good bye to you," Chris said.

"Aw, man," Duncan stood up and sighed.

"So long soldier," Brick saluted.

"Sorry about that Duncan, you were a good friend," Zoey waved to Duncan who unhappily waved back to here. He saw that at the peanut gallery, Gwen and Alejandro high-fived on the lower half, and Scott and Courtney hug on the upper half.

**Confessional**

**Duncan: **Courtney and Scott were hugging each other pretty tightly, like a more-than- a-friend hug. Whatever, if he wants to date her, it's his funeral…. what, I'm not jealous of Scott, no way. (His eye twitches.)

**Mal: **Good thing Duncan's gone. He knew too much about me, and he was giving the information to Zoey, I just hope she still trusts me or else that could spell big trouble.

"So Duncan, which Villain is going to exile on Boney Island," Chris asked.

"Scott!" Duncan blurted out as the campers gasped

"What, come on," Scott started, "There's not even an immunity idol there anymore."

"Whatever, Chef if you would be so kind," Chris said as Chef carried Scott to Boney Island.

"Sorry again," Zoey said to Duncan in the toilet.

"Any last words, Hero," Chris asked.

"Make more of those Gwuncan videos, Sierra," Duncan told her.

"Can you just flush him already," Gwen asked.

"Adios," Chris shouted as he pushed the button to send Duncan down the toilet.

"Big Brother, former competitors, surprising twists, can we top it, you better believe we can next time on Total Drama All-Stars."


	13. Moon Madness Part 1

_Last time on Total Drama, a brutal teens vs. mutants fisticuffs free-for-all proved beyond a doubt that these guys will do anything for a million bucks. Even Gwen, who unwillingly had to fight Courtney, battled it out. In the end, the Villains came out victorious, by in a last minute twist, the Villains got to send a loser Hero home, and that loser got to send which ever Villain they want to exile, so it see you tomorrow, Scott, and good bye, to good boy Duncan. Only eight players remain, and none of them are ready for how everything's about to change, right here, right now, on Total Drama All-Stars._

**(Theme Song: I wanna be famous)**

Brick and Zoey were out on the cabin porch eating slop. Zoey took a bite and gag on it, dropping her bowl on the porch. "What is this stuff?"

"This stuff dirty gravy," Brick explain, "A great meal out in the battlefie…whoa," Brick tripped as he walked down the stairs and landed on his face.

"Wow, are you okay, Brick," 'Mike' asked as he helped Brick up. 'Mike' looked at Brick's nose which was red and twisted. "That doesn't look good," he commented. Brick put his hands over his nose. Zoey gasped.

**Confessional**

**Zoey: **Mike just tripped Brick on purpose. I cannot believe it. Mike wouldn't do that, right? Maybe I just imagined it because of what Duncan said.

**Sierra: **Look at my hand; I don't have the Cody's or my phone, I mean, without my phone, do I even exist, and if I can't talk to him, does Cody exist.

"Zoey, can you see me, am I here," Sierra questioned to a distracted Zoey. Just then, Sierra screamed in Zoey's ear.

"What was that for?" Zoey asked.

"I thought you couldn't see me," Sierra explained.

"What!"

"I thought I was invisible, thanks Zoey."

"What?"

At the Spa Hotel, Gwen and Alejandro were eating dinner in the dining hall, when Alejandro finished his meal. "Excuse me; I'm going to take my evening beauty nap."

**Confessional**

**Gwen: ** It has been very good around here lately, not only did Duncan just get eliminated, but Courtney and I are back to being friends. Woohoo!

**Alejandro: **With Courtney and Gwen being friend, I am the target on our team if we lose. Don't worry my Heather; your _Alejandro_ will keep fighting.

Courtney leaned against the upper balcony of the Spa Hotel and sighed. "I feel like I'm missing something, but what could it possibly…" She was interrupted by the chirping of a bird that looked similar to Scott. "Scott! I actually miss that scuzball. I wonder how he's doing on Boney Island."

"Aw man, I miss Courtney," Scott said as he sat, sulking in fetal position. "Everything reminds me of her, like how the leaves match the color of Courtney's eyes..." Scott was stopped when a bear popped out from the bush behind him, "And that bear has the same color hair as Courtney, and is going to yell at me, like Courtney always does." Scott realized what was happening and started screaming. Suddenly, a metal claw came down and grabbed Scott on his head. He realized it was Chef in the helicopter. "Later sucker," Scott said to the bear. He was suddenly hit by a tree, then another, and another, each time he said ow.

"Evening campers gather around the starting line for a _big _announcement," Chris announced over the loudspeaker.

The two teams stood at the starting line, and looked to see Scott, being carried by the helicopter, which dropped him by the Villains. He groaned as he lay in pain on the ground.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay," Courtney nervously asked.

"Why wouldn't I be," Scott asked rubbing the dirt off his clothing, "That was nothing." He stretched, but the sound of bones cracking were heard very loudly.

"Well good, because we have a challenge to win, get it together," Courtney demanded.

"Uh, yes ma'am," Scott saluted.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, Courtney," Chris said as he walked to greet the team, "because, as of now, the teams are being merged." Everyone gasped. "No more Heroic Hamsters, no more Villainous Vultures. Challenges are for individual winners only, and everyone is at risk of getting the not-so-royal flush."

"It's about time we merge," Alejandro commented.

"And even more good news, is the first merge challenge is an extremely dangerous night time challenge," Chris continued.

"How is this 'good news'," Gwen asked.

"Entertainment value, hello" Chris told her, "This challenge is a throwback to Season 4 night time scavenger hunt; you'll be racing to the far side of the island. The first contestant to arrive wins a night at the Spa Hotel with whoever they want to bring with them, the last contestant to arrive will immediately be eliminated and will be taking the big flush tonight."

"This is going to be easy," Scott said.

"It may seem like that, but tonight's full moon is an extremely rare, Blue Harvest Moon, and let's just say it has an unusual effect on the island's animals. And for good measure you all have to wear bacon hats and sausage tails." Chef brought all the contestants their meat items. "Oh, and one more thing, tonight nobody has to go to Boney Island." All the contestants cheered. "Because, I'm going to hide another Invincibility Statue on the island, just for an added twist." The campers cheered again. Chris then noticed a white bandage on Brick's nose. "Hey Brick, what happened to, you know, your face."

Brick placed a hand on his nose, "I, uh, fell down the stairs."

**Confessional**

**Zoey: **I feel bad for Brick, because I can't say what really happened. If I did, everyone might think Mike is actually a bad guy.

"Well, that aside, are you nervous about this challenge Brick, what with your being afraid of the dark, and peeing you pants last season. Everyone minus Zoey laughed at Brick, while he blushed.

**Confessional**

**Brick: **Every since last season, I've been carrying a flashlight everywhere I go. (Says this while holding his flashlight.

"Whoa, look at that," Sierra said pointing to the moon which suddenly turned a bright blue and sent a wave of blue light all over the island.

"What in the world," Zoey asked.

All over the island the animals were changing characteristics. A squirrel suddenly started to attack a bear. The bird resembling Scott dive-bombed the Spa Hotel. A gang of rabbits joined in a group and growled ferociously.

"Well, that are queue to start," Chris said and then blew the air horn. The campers ran off into the woods. As the ran Zoey caught up with 'Mike.'

"Hey Mike, why were you laughing when Chris mentioned Brick peeing his pants," Zoey asked worryingly.

"I, uh, was just remembering something that was related to that," 'Mike' said.

"Well, okay," Zoey said, "but did you ever go to jueve?"

"What! No, that ridiculous," 'Mike' said.

**Confessional**

**Mal: **As it turns out, Duncan did reveal a lot of information about me to Zoey, she's starting to not trust me. Hopefully I'll be able to undo this damage before it's too late.

**Inside Mike's Head**

Mike was trying to walk and drag the large boulder with him, but was unable to move very far. "What a drag," Mike said as he wiped the sweat off his brow, "Wait, what's that?" Mike looked out and saw a tower with a evil glow in the far view. His ability to make it out was interrupted by floating question asking 'who.' Mike quickly grabbed one a smashed it against the chain, freeing him. The question marks began to ask 'why.' He replied with a 'because.' He ran, but was stopped by a stand that suddenly appeared out of the ground, operated by Chester. "Chester," Mike exclaimed, "Are you, selling skateboards?"

"It was Mal's idea," Chester explained.

"Maybe you can help me defeat him, and gain control of my mind again," Mike said.

"Who, Mal. Oh, he is the whippest whippersnapper that ever snipped and…" Chester was interrupted by Mike.

"Will you help me," Mike asked.

"Ah, what the heck. I'm with you Mike," Chester said handing a skateboard to Mike who used the skateboard to break Chester's chain.

"Alright, to the weird creepy tower," Mike shouted and ran off to the tower.

"Yeah, oh, this is going too probably to end badly," Chester said as he followed Mike.

"Um, since when do gators do that," Courtney said as she pointed to an alligator that was standing in front of Courtney and Scott, wagging its tail.

"This moon is like no other, it must be causing the animals to become their opposite," Alejandro explained.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro: **Blue Harvest Moon or not, I have a special way when dealing with animals.

"Look out," Brick shouted to Sierra who was attacked by vicious blue birds that began to viciously peck her. She screamed ow many times.

Many bunnies grouped together, each one with sharp teeth, in front of Scott, Gwen, and Courtney. The girls ran off but Scott stayed behind. "I'm not going to be taken down by a gang of bunnies," he claimed followed by the bunnies attacking him. "Help, I'm being taken down by a gang of bunnies!"

**Confessional**

**Scott: **I wasn't scared of those bunnies, I was surprised; totally different. (Growl heard from outside, followed by Scott screaming. Scott changes his scream to sound manly.)

"Uh, oh," Zoey said as she back away from an angry duck.

Another bird dived-bombed and almost hit Gwen who just barely dodge and ran off, with 'Mike' walking into her spot. Brick ran passed but was stopped by him.

"Come on, let's leave Sierra behind," 'Mike told him.

"We can't do that, it's against the cadet code," Brick said.

"But the teams are merged now, so you only have to look after yourself, plus she's with Zoey, so it's okay" 'Mike' explained.

"Yeah, but…" Brick started but was stopped by 'Mike' dragging him into the forest.

Sierra quickly took off her hat, and threw it at the birds that pecked at it until the duck took the hat and waddled off. "Phew," Zoey said, "Hey, where did Mike go?"

Gwen, and Courtney quickly ran ahead, followed by Scott who was still being chased by the gang of bunnies. Just then Alejandro peered out from behind a bush to ensure that the path of was clear. He ducked back behind the bush when Scott came running back with one rabbit biting his butt. Once that path was clear he made a dash for it.

"Perfecto, whoa," Alejandro said as he tripped and rolled down a hill and landed against a tree. He sat next to the tree, rubbing his head, and looked around, and saw nothing until he saw another group of bunnies that started closing in on him. Alejandro quickly tried to charm the bunnies, but they paid no attention, and continued to close it.

"Help, ayudame!" Alejandro shouted.

Chris laughed, "Who will make it to the other side of the island, and who's about to become a serving of teen-cuisine? Stay tuned to find out, right here on Total Drama All-Stars."


	14. Moon Madness Part 2

"I don't think we should have left Sierra and Zoey back there to defend themselves," Brick commented to 'Mike' who was getting irritated.

"Wow, you do have a point," 'Mike' sarcastically said. Suddenly the two boys heard a voice in the distance. 'Help, ayudame!' is what the heard.

"It's Alejandro," 'Mike' pointed out.

"Do you think we should help him," Brick asked. Mal who suddenly had an idea. 'Mike' ran ahead saw Alejandro at the bottom of the hill and ran downward, followed by Brick.

"Anyone, help!" Alejandro said again. Suddenly a sausage tail flew through the air, which made the group of bunnies follow it to where it would land.

"Well that was close," 'Mike' said to Brick.

"Gracias, amigos," Alejandro said, shaking both of their hands.

"No problem, Alejandro," 'Mike' said, "Hey, I just had an idea. Why don't us three form an alliance." Brick and Alejandro looked at him confused. "Think about it, Brick has his strength, Alejandro has his charm, and I have my smart, together we could easily make it to the final three, and then have a fair battle to determine the winner, so what do you think?"

"Count me in," Brick said.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro: **How interesting and unexpected, just the way I like to play.

"So, are you in Alejandro," 'Mike' asked. He thought about it for a second.

"Yes," he said and shook hand with 'Mike'.

**Confessional**

**Mal: **Both Alejandro and Brick are strong players. Part A to get rid of them starts with putting them in the same alliance.

"So, should we head for the finish line," Brick asked.

"The finish line is not that farther ahead," Alejandro explained.

"Good, but I'm going to go back to get Zoey, you two go on ahead," 'Mike' said as he ran off. The other two began to walk to the finish line.

"Hey Sierra, do you know what's weird about Duncan," Zoey asked to Sierra.

"His mohawk, his piercings, his breathe," Sierra answered.

"No, Duncan said that Mike was in jueve. Crazy, right," Zoey explained.

"Oh, but Mike was in jueve," Sierra told her.

"What, how do you know?"

"Oh, Zoey. I'm Total Drama's number one fan okay. I know everything about last season contestants. I know that Mike went to jueve, I know that Brick peed his pants at school, I even know that Scott still sucks his thumb when he sleeps."

"Uh…"

"How's your hamster, Miss Puffycheeks doing?"

**Confessional**

**Zoey: **I'm actually less concerned that Mike was in jueve, and more concerned that there's a stacker blog about me instead.

"A rope bridge," Gwen said aloud, "Did we go the wrong way?"

"It'll take too long to go around, we'll have to cross," Courtney said.

"Is it safe to cross," Gwen asked.

"If only there was someone brave enough to cross it first, to make sure it's safe," Courtney said hinting to Scott.

"I'll do it," Scott volunteered, "Back home we have a special way to cross these types of bridges." He cleared his throat and started screaming and waving his arms around as he ran across the bridge. "See, nothing to it," Scott said when he reached the other side. Suddenly, a beaver appear next to him. "Are beavers normally nice, or normally evil?" His question was answered when the beaver attacked his hand. He tried to rip it off his hand, but accidentally made the beaver chew threw one of the ropes on the bridge, leaving only one rope holding it up. "Ow, my butt is not a chew toy," Scott said to the beaver biting his butt.

"I guess we'll have to cross on the rope," Courtney said followed by Gwen gulping.

The bridge creaked as Gwen and Courtney shuffled along the rope. Just then, one of the planks gave out, making Courtney fall, but just before she did, Gwen was able to catch her and save her.

"Whoa, you saved me," Courtney said.

"Yeah, it's what friends do," Gwen explained.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **Wow, she saved me from dying. Gwen is a good person after all.

The two girls managed to get across, and saw Scott clutching a tree, while the beaver was chewing on his butt. Courtney pulled the beaver off Scott's butt.

"Chomp this, freak," Courtney said as she made the beaver chew threw the other rope holding the bridge up, making the whole thing collapse. She threw the animal over the edge of the pit. She walked over to Scott and whispered something to him. He nodded in agreement when she finished. They walked over to Gwen, who was wiping dust off her clothing.

"Gwen, Scott and I were talking, and we decided that you can join us in our alliance," Courtney explained the offer.

"Are you sure this is an, _alliance,_" Gwen teased as the two blushed.

"We're not in a relationship," they said in unison as Gwen laughed at them.

"I never said that you were," Gwen told them as the blushed.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **We are not in a relationship.

**Scott****: **Totally not dating.

**Gwen: **They so like each other.

"It's a good thing you have that flashlight," Alejandro said to Brick.

"Yep, this thing will come in handy on the battlefield," Brick replied. The two of them walked on until they saw something in the distance.

"Shine the light over there," Alejandro pointed as Brick did what he said, and the two of them saw Chris at the finish line.

"Congrats, you're the first ones to find me," Chris said as the two cheered.

"Victory is ours," Brick said.

"Not quite, this is an individual challenge, meaning _one _winner," Chris explained. The two looked at each other and smiled. They took off and began a race to win. It was getting very close, but then Brick tripped letting Alejandro get the lead and win.

"And Alejandro wins by a nose," Chris announced, "And Brick takes second place, with his still broken nose." Chris laughed as Brick crossed the finish line. "Oh, here comes third place," Chris said as 'Mike' walked up to them.

"Hey guys," 'Mike' said as he walked up to them, "So, who won?"

"I won, but it was close," Alejandro explained.

"Yeah, close," Brick said under his breath.

**Confessional**

**Brick: **I can't believe Alejandro tripped me. How am I suppose to trust him in the final three if I can't trust him now.

**Mal: **Oh dear, did someone hide in the bushes and trip Brick again, how clumsy of me. Now on Part B, break the trust between the two strongest players.

"Hey Mike, I thought you were going to go get Zoey," Alejandro asked.

"Oh right, I got chased by a bear, so I'll do that now," 'Mike' said as he ran off.

"Hey, if you go back for Zoey, but come last, you're out," Chris explained, "Don't think he heard me, but oh well."

"Looks like someone broke the bridge on purpose," Zoey said.

"It was probably Alejandro," Sierra put in. As the two girls looked over the broken bridge, they didn't notice Mal standing in the shadow, ready to hit them with a club. Before he could Zoey turned around to see him.

"Hey, I found you," 'Mike' said, "The bridge out? Don't worry I found a short…" He was interrupted by Zoey.

"I thought you said you never went to jueve," Zoey said.

"I didn't," 'Mike' reassured her.

"They why did Sierra say that you did," Zoey asked.

'Mike' thought for a minute, "Well, I didn't want you to think any less of me." Sierra awed at 'Mike's' comments.

"You know I couldn't think any less of you," Zoey said to him.

**Confessional**

**Zoey: **Mike knows that I didn't think any less of him when he told me about his multiple personality disorder, so why would he think that about his jueve.

**Mal: **Not only is Zoey not trusting me, but Sierra is giving out information about Mike to Zoey, I'll have to do something about that.

"So, how are we going to get across," Zoey asked.

"I know how we can get across," Sierra chuckled.

**Confessional**

**Sierra: **Luckily, without my smartphone, my other senses have become heightened.

Sierra, Zoey, and 'Mike' stood on a tall branch, holding a rope tied to a taller branch. "I'm not so sure about this, Sierra," Zoey said.

"Trust me, just hold on tight, and try not to think about it," Sierra explained. She kicked off the branch sending the three of them swinging across the pit. The hit a tall tree on the other side, causing the rope to come undone, plus they almost fell off the edge. Sierra was barely able to grab onto the edge, and Zoey and 'Mike' screamed.

"Welcome to the finish line losers," Chris laughed as Scott, Courtney, and Gwen were coming up to the finish line. Just before she could cross, Courtney accidentally trip, landing on her face. She looked up and saw an anger deer, growling at her. It charged at her as she ran back to not get hurt.

"Seriously," she shouted. She sat on the ground, but before it could bit her, someone put a stick in place, causing the deer to bit that instead. Courtney looked up to see Scott holding the stick in place. He smiled at her and she smiled back and they both blushed in unison. Unfortunately, as Scott was smiling, he was distracted from the deer, which got the upper hand and turned the table on him. The two of them sat on the ground, holding each other in their arms.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: **Even when they are about to be eaten by a evil deer, you have to admit they are a cute couple.

'Mike' and Sierra quickly pulled Zoey and up from the pit. "We still have a chance," Sierra shouted. Just then, the blue lighting from the moon stopped and the radiation was no longer over the island. The deer about to attack Scott and Courtney was suddenly nice again and hopped off.

"Hurry, the moon curse is over," Gwen shouted to Scott and Courtney. Just then Sierra, Zoey, and 'Mike' came running past, so the other two quickly got up and followed them.

"And the race is on, who's going to lose," Chris announced.

"I think I know," Mal said under his breath. He ran up next to Sierra, and subtly tripped her. The others ran past her, and she landed on her face. 'Mike' was the last one to cross the finish line, as Chris blew his air horn.

"And there you have it, tonight's eliminated all-star is Sierra," Chris said. Sierra sighed in sadness. "So, Alejandro, who you going to bring to the Spa Hotel with you."

"I shall bring Brick with me," Alejandro said as he placed a hand on Brick's shoulder.

"Hey, thanks," Brick replied.

**Confessional**

**Brick: **He trips me then invites me to the Spa Hotel, I'll have to keep my eye on him.

* * *

><p>All the campers stood on the dock looking at Sierra who was crying in the toilet.<p>

"Sorry that you lost Sierra," Zoey said.

"Say hi to Cody for me," Gwen said.

"Hold your breath," Chris shouted taking out his umbrella.

"I'm coming Cody…" Sierra shouted as she was flushed down the toilet.

"Think they've had enough punishment, yeah, me neither. Find out who's next to take the plunge when we return with an all new episode of Total Drama All-Stars."


	15. Zeke and Ye Shall Find Part 1

"_Last time on Total Drama All-Stars, the teams were no more and the island was bathed in a rare Blue Harvest Moon that turns normal creatures into savage monsters. Totally dangerous to be out during that, so I made it a night time challenge. The campers had a blast, as they were tripping over each other with excitement, or was it all due to Mal. Either way, the flushee was crazy Sierra. Seven players move on, soon one more will be gone. We can't stop it so we gotta top it, right here, on Total Drama All-Stars."_

Alejandro was sitting in the hot tub by the hotel. "This is the life. The life I deserve. The life I will have after I win the million dollars," he proclaimed as the butler brought him a soda, "Butler, would you like to hear a story about me? I was born a beautiful man…" he was interrupted by Brick.

"Hey buddy, mind if I join you," Brick asked uneasily.

"Brick, I thought you were sleeping," Alejandro said.

"Well, I thought I spend time with my friend, Alejandro," Brick said as he got into the hot tub.

"I suppose we could talk strategy about our alliance," Alejandro said as Brick sat down.

"Yeah, or if there is something you want to get off your chest," Brick said looking at Alejandro suspiciously.

"You know, I think I'll be going now," Alejandro said hoping out of the tub.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro: **Brick is acting odd, very odd.

**Brick: **I need to do everything I can to make Alejandro admit he tripped me.

Alejandro walked down the hall of the Spa Hotel. "Que frio," he said as he shivered. He was stopped when he noticed a black room with a bright light coming out of it. "What have we here," he asked. He peered inside the room and saw numerous monitors and speakers. "So this is how Chris knows all," Alejandro mumbled as he explored the room. He found a box with numerous DVD's of footage and picked up the first one and read the title aloud. "Mal's greatest hits, how interesting," Alejandro told himself as he put the DVD into player. When it played, Alejandro saw footage of Mike with a different hairstyle doing numerous evil things such as breaking Cameron's glasses, Sierra's smart phone, and Duncan's knife. He then saw footage of Mal hiding in a bush near the finish line and tripping Brick. He then saw Mal reveal his plan in the confessional. "Framing me, nice try, but I will not be framed," Alejandro said as he took the DVD out of the player, "Hola, insurance policy."

Scott and Courtney were walking and talking. "Thanks for saving me from that deer," Courtney said to Scott.

"It was my…my pleasure," Scott replied nervously. Suddenly, the both looked into each other's eyes so neither of them noticed Gwen spying on them from the girls side of the cabin.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: **I'll be honest, I think Scott is really gross, but as Courtney's new friend I have to accept who my friend wants to date, and even give them a little push.

Gwen watched eagerly as she saw the two of them start to lean closer, but they started to blush and moved away from each other. Gwen facepalmed when she saw this.

"Uh…bye," they said in unison and left awkwardly.

On the boy's side of the cabin, 'Mike' was sitting on his bed talking with Zoey. "I feel bad that Sierra was the one who was eliminated," she said.

"Yeah, but at least were both still," 'Mike' said, "If I hadn't gone back for you, you could have been voted off."

"Yeah, I guess so," Zoey said. She kissed 'Mike' on the cheek, "Good night," she said as she left the cabin.

"Good night," Mal replied back before sighing in relief.

**Confessional**

**Mal: **It good that Sierra's gone; she was giving too much information to Zoey. It would be in my best interest to get rid of Zoey, but if I do, it'll look to suspicious.

**Zoey: **I really wish I could trust Mike. I could, uh, break up with him, but only as a last resort, and I cannot trust him at all, but I really, really don't want to.

* * *

><p>"Challenge time, proceed to the McLean Spa Library, pronto," Chris announced on the loud speaker.<p>

Scott walked out of the cabin, and accidentally broke a hole into the wood, tripping him. He cried out as he landed on the ground. He was interrupted by Courtney watching the incident.

"Uh, I was just doing some sit ups," Scott said.

"Wouldn't it be better to do them on your back," Courtney suggested.

"Oh, right," Scott said as he rolled over onto his back. He smiled at Courtney until she accidentally fell onto Scott. When she did the two of them kissed. They gasped.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **That was totally an accident. EEEE!

**Scott: **We kissed! I did stink a little bit though.

They stood up and Scott took the shoelace from one of his shoes. He turned around and tied it into a ring. He held it out for Courtney. "Will you be my boyfriend, no my boyfriend. Uh, me yours…me boy, uh… just, will you go out with me."

"Yes," she replied and she took the ring.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **My first ring, I'll keep it in my pocket for safe keeping.

They hugged each other, and didn't notice Gwen watching from the cabin's porch.

'Mike' stood on the porch, until Brick came out onto the porch. "I'm glad I found you Mike, I need to tell you about Aleja…" he was interrupted by 'Mike' crying.

"Oh, Brick, sorry about that, it just seeing Scott and Courtney being in a happy relationship makes me sad about my failed one," 'Mike' cried.

"But you and Zoey seem really happy," Brick told him.

"We were, but now Zoey says she doesn't trust me."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I guess Duncan told Zoey that I was evil, and she believed him."

"Wow, sorry to hear about that."

"It's okay, it's not your fault," 'Mike' said as wiped his eyes on the back of Brick's shirt.

**Confessional**

**Brick: **I had no idea that Mike and Zoey were having problems.

"Where's Chris," Courtney asked Chef.

"Just hush up, you'll see in a minute," Chef scorned her as he drank he coffee.

Gwen nudged Courtney and gestured to Scott. The two girls smiled in delight. The screen behind Chef turned on showing Chris celebrating a party.

"Welcome to Episode 100 of Total Drama," he announced loudly as the campers watched in confusion. "To celebrate this, I decided that we have an extra special 100th episode challenge. I hope nobody is allergic to rhinoceros or fire or poison, small pox, gluten, explosions…" Chris listed off. The contestants then noticed a shadowy figure moving in the background. It moved closer to Chris to show that it was Ezekiel.

"Look out!" all the contestants shouted.

"Please don't interrupt, I'm…" he was cut off when Ezekiel put him into a burlap sack. He then scratched the camera. Chef was caught off guard that he accidentally spit out his coffee onto the monitor, short circuiting all of the monitors in the process.

"What, that can't, ah! New challenge, find Chris," Chef shouted to the contestants.

"You want us to hunt for Zeke, no way, he's psycho-crazy," Gwen protested.

"Hey, if no one saves Chris, there ain't no show, which means no winner, and no million dollars," Chef scorned.

"What!" 'Mike' said.

"That's not fair," Courtney joined in.

"Hold on," Alejandro started, "We accept this challenge only if the one who saves Chris get immunity from the next vote."

"And the get to bring one person to the Spa Hotel with them," Courtney added.

"Plus the can send one person to Boney Island," Brick said looking at Alejandro.

"Fine, deal, just find Chris," Chef shouted.

"Last season, Zeke was living in the mine," Zoey explained.

"To the mine," Chef shouted.

"Looks like its still sealed up," Brick said.

"Maybe there's another way in," 'Mike' replied.

"Then find it," Chef hollered as he handed out flashlights to the contestants, "I'm going back to the hotel to see if I can get the monitors working again." Chef ran off.

"Let's go this," Gwen said to Courtney and Scott.

"Um, yeah, sorry, buts it's our one hour anniversary, and threes-a-crowd, bye," Scott said as he ran off.

"Sorry, you understand Gwen," Courtney said.

"It's cool," she said as Courtney ran after Scott. "Alejandro, wanna partner up?"

"No thank you, only one person can get immunity, and that person will be me," Alejandro said as he walked off. Gwen went over to 'Mike', Brick, and Zoey, "Hey, can I join you guys."

"Yeah, sure," Zoey said happily.

"The more the merrier," 'Mike' followed uneasily.

**Confessional**

**Mal: **More like, less likely I'll be the one dying.

Scott and Courtney came up to an opening on the side of the mine. "Look, this must be how Zeke gets in and out," Courtney explained.

"Ladies, first," Scott said, "Or is that wrong because this is dangerous, or is that wrong because this is the 21st century, or is it the 22nd." Courtney decided to go ahead as Scott was talking. "Cool, I'll make sure he doesn't sneak up on us from behind."

**Confessional**

**Scott: **I have no idea how to be a boyfriend, the only advice my dad gave was if you're ever in Holland, go Dutch…oh, I just got it.

The group of four managed to come to a collection of holes in the ground. "I bet this goes to the mine," 'Mike' said.

"Or it could be this one, or that one," Brick answered.

"Oh no, I can't go down a hole, I have claustrophobia so there's no way…," she stopped when the ground beneath here collapsed inward.

"Oh no, Gwen," Zoey said as she followed her down the hole.

"Come on Brick, this one's probably the right one," 'Mike' said.

"Are you sure, it looks pretty sma…" Brick was interrupted by 'Mike' pulling him down into the hole.

Alejandro managed to find another entrance through a waterway. "Perfecto," Alejandro whispered. He hoped along, but accidentally got his boot stuck between to rocks. He was unable to remove it. "Hello, anyone," he shouted, "Gwen, still wanna be partners."

Ezekiel removed the burlap sack off of Chris, who was now tied up. "Hardy, har, har, Chef. You got me," Chris laughed until he realized that he was in a cave, hanging upside down over a tub of toxic waste. He saw Ezekiel laughing at him, still in a feral state. "Ezekiel, what's up buddy, looking good, nice drool you got there," Chris said pointing out the drool on his chin, "How about that toxic waste, am I right, so are you upset with me or something." Ezekiel replied with hissing and angry dancing, "I'm not very versed in freakazoid-interruptive dance, but I'll take that as a yes."

"Gwen, Zoey," Brick shouted, "Can anyone here me."

"Aw darn, we must have taken a wrong tunnel," 'Mike' sarcastically said.

"Come on work," Gwen said to her broken flashlight, "Okay, don't panic." She managed to stop for a second until her flashlight when out all together. She screamed, which Chef was able to hear from the hotel.

"We got sound, so where's the dang picture," Chef asked the intern fixing the cables. The intern gestured for Chef to cut to commercial.

"Oh, you wanna update? I got no idea what Zeke is up to, where Chris is, or where the kids are at, and I got no idea how we're going to find out with the monitors on the fritz."

The intern cleared his throat, "On Total Drama All…"

"Fix the monitors," Chef shouted.


	16. Zeke and Ye Shall Find Part 2

Gwen slowly moved through the dark cave when a sudden light came on, causing Gwen to scream. "Zoey!"

"There you are," Zoey sighed in relief.

"You scared me have to death, thank you so much, don't ever do that again, you're the best," Gwen said stumbling between anger and relief.

"It's okay, I'm here," Zoey reassured here, "Take a deep breath." Gwen did as she said. "Not exhale," Zoey said and Gwen did just that. "Do you feel better?" Gwen nodded. "Good, let's keep moving."

**Confessional**

**Gwen: **Man, Zoey is really good at staying calm.

"I really don't know what I should do about Zoey," 'Mike' said to Brick, "If it wasn't Duncan's lies about me, this wouldn't have happened."

"Yeah, it stinks when you can't trust someone," Brick replied.

"Plus without Zoey, that leaves are alliance with only three members," 'Mike' said, "If we want the majority we'll need a fourth member."

"Who should we get," Brick asked, "Maybe we could get Gwen, she seems trustworthy."

"True, she also seems distant due to Scott and Courtney hooking up," 'Mike' added.

"So, how do we get her to join us," Brick asked.

"Let's see," 'Mike' started, "Whoever sees her first should tell her, agreed."

"Agreed."

**Confessional**

**Brick: **I wanted to tell Mike about Alejandro, but I can't if we still want the majority.

Alejandro continued to pull at his leg until his foot came out from his boot. "Finally," he cheered, "Adios beautiful bota, your brother will surely miss you." Alejandro walked off into the mine.

"Where's all this anger coming from," Chris asked an angry Zeke, "Was it season three, when I kicked you off the plane, made everyone hunt you down, and threw you into a volcano? Was it last season, where I sealed you inside a mine filled with toxic waste. Or was it this season, where I flew you in just to boot you out again?" With each word, Ezekiel grew more and more angry, leading to a loud growl when Chris finished. "Naw, you wouldn't let a thing like worldwide-televised humiliation come between us, would you?" Ezekiel showed Chris a box with two rats inside. "Cute pets," Chris said uneasily.

Gwen and Zoey continued through the dripping cave, when a sudden footstep echoed through the cave. "Did you hear that, I heard that? Did you hear me hearing it," Gwen rushed through her words as a shadowy figure moved past her. She heard a scream then suddenly saw Zoey's flashlight on the ground.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: **(Inaudible babbling)

The intern plug in the cord, which turned on the monitors. "We got picture," Chef shouted. He saw Zoey in a makeshift cage, and Chris dangling above toxic waste. "What in tarnation," Chef gasped.

**Confessional**

**Chef: **(Inaudible babbling)

Scott and Courtney walked down the cave, holding hands. "I like your eyes," Scott said, "Both of them; on your face…they look good."

"Oh, thanks," Courtney said, "I like yours too."

"Both of them," Scott asked eagerly, while shining his light in Courtney's face.

"Ok, sure," Courtney muttered, "Can you stop burning my eyes now, I can't see any…" She continued walking until she accidentally fell off the edge.

"Courtney," Scott shouted, "I'm your girlfriend!"

"Did you hear something," Brick asked. 'Mike' didn't answer as he looked up to see two shadows falling downward. He took this time to duck behind a nearby rock. Suddenly, Scott and Courtney came crashing down. Brick tried to see what was happening, but fell on his back; Scott landed face downward; Courtney accidentally fell onto Brick, and kissed him in the process. Scott lifted himself up to see this taking place. 'Mike' secretly watched from behind the rock.

**Confessional**

**Brick: **I was hoping my first kiss would be less awkward…er, I mean that wasn't my first kiss. I've kissed girls before; my mom is a girl, and I kiss her on the check, and that counts.

**Mal: **Interesting turn of events, this will be useful blackmail.

"What! Why'd you kiss him," Scott shouted.

"Why, are you…?" Courtney started.

"Of all the…"

"We feel…"

"You're sick…"

"Just listen…"

"This is just…"

"For a minute…"

"I can't believe..!"

'Mike' then saw a shadowy figure appear behind Scott and Courtney. He grabbed his flashlight and Brick and ran off into the next cave. "Wait, my flashlight," Brick said after it was too late.

"I can't believe you'd do such a thing, and on our two hour anniversary, that's just cold," Scott said to Courtney.

"We fell, it was just an accident, it didn't mean anything," Courtney replied.

"So it meant nothing when we kissed 'accidentally'," Scott said.

"Yes…I mean no," Courtney told him. Suddenly the shadowy figure revealed itself as Ezekiel and growl at the two of them. The held each other as he lunged at them.

Chef was eating out of an ice-cream bucket when the intern saw him. "What, I eat when I'm stressed," Chef told him. The intern returned to the cables, and Chef went back to the monitors. He saw Scott and Courtney in the cage now. He then looked at the monitor of Chris. "Zoom in on the rope holding Chris," Chef demanded. The screen shown two rats eating at the rope. Chef gasped, "We're gonna need more ice cream."

"Thank goodness you guys are okay," Zoey said to Scott and Courtney.

"You knows what's not okay, that Courtney kissed Brick," Scott said.

"It was an accident," Courtney told him.

"When we kissed was an accident," Scott replied.

"Well, if you're going to be like that, I don't want you dumb shoelace ring," Courtney said as she through his ring back at him.

"Good, because having one loose sneaker was driving me crazy," Scott shouted.

**Confessional**

**Zoey: **I know Scott and Courtney are not the…nicest people around, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't help them with their relationship. I just wish someone could do the same thing with me and Mike.

'Mike' and Brick came into a cave, out of breathe, when the floor started to rumble. Suddenly, the ground where Brick was standing collapsed inward causing Brick to fall down a hole. He was able to grab onto a root. "Aw, Mike, help," Brick shouted.

"Hang tight, I'll go and get something to lower down to you," 'Mike' shouted, "Be right back." Mal walked off whistling.

**Confessional**

**Mal: **There are only two options to what could happen. A, he falls down the pit. Or B, he gets out and is left in the dark. Either way he's doomed.

"Mike, you still there," Brick shouted.

"Require assistance," Alejandro called back, looking down to see Brick.

"What are you doing here, and where's Mike," Brick asked.

"There is nobody in this room but us," Alejandro said and lowered his arm down, "Grab hold so I can lift you up."

"Yeah, then you'll just let me fall like last time, right," Brick replied.

"What, I wouldn't do that," Alejandro told him.

"Then why'd you trip me during the last challenge," Brick asked.

"I did no such thing," Alejandro said.

"They explain to me why I fell."

"What if I told you there was a bigger evil lurking amongst us."

"The only evil around here is you."

"Well, if you're going to be like that, I wish you a soft landing." Alejandro saluted to Brick as he left him hanging there. "He will fall," he said to himself, "but his landing will not be soft." Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed Alejandro by his hair and carried him off.

The intern poked his head up from a pile of empty ice cream cartons. "We're out of ice cream," Chef told the intern, "Total Drama will not end at episode 100." He took out his spaghetti bazooka, and ran out of the room.

"Do you guys feel better now," Zoey asked Scott and Courtney.

"I actually do," Courtney said, "Sorry I called you dumb."

"And I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Scott said. The two smiled at each other just as Alejandro was dropped off at the cage.

"What is this, couples counseling," Alejandro asked, followed by Ezekiel throwing food at the contestants in the cage.

"Please tell me this is fudge," Zoey said, wiping the food off her head.

Scott ate a piece of the food. "Yep, it's fudge," he told her.

"Thank goodness," Courtney followed. Ezekiel continued throwing fudge at the contestants.

"I hope the others are doing better than us," Zoey said.

Brick, still hung onto the root, attempted to drag his way up the hole. Just as he tried to find a foot hold, the root fell out, causing Brick to fall back.

"Forget Chris, find a way out. Forget Chris, find a way out," Gwen mumbled to herself. She stopped when she heard screaming followed by something dropping into the water. She pulled in out of the water, to see it was Brick. He coughed up some water.

"Whoa, thanks for pulling me out of the water. First person to help me all day," Brick said.

"What do you mean," Gwen asked.

"I was hanging by a root, but when Alejandro saw me, he just left me handing there," Brick explained.

"Well, we should find a way out of here," Gwen said.

"What about Chris, and the other. We can't leave any soldier behind," Brick said.

"Are you sure, I mean…"

"We should work together to find Chris, so at least one of us will win."

"Yeah, great."

"Brick you still there," 'Mike' asked. He shone his flashlight into the hole and saw nothing. "Well, that takes care of that." He stopped when he hear sound coming from the hole. Suddenly, Ezekiel lunged out of the hole and attack Mal. He was blacked out until he was awoken by Zoey.

"Mike, are you okay," she asked.

"Guess it's all up to Gwen and Brick now," Courtney said.

"Just Gwen, I suspect," Alejandro said, "That last time I saw Brick, will likely be the last time I saw Brick."

"Did you do something to him," Zoey asked.

"No, I tried to help him, but he refused my offer," Alejandro explained.

"So you just left him hanging there, no cool," 'Mike' scorned.

**Confessional**

**Zoey: **Alejandro didn't say anything about 'hanging.'

"Yo, little rodents," Chris whispered, "let's make a deal here, I know a cheese artisan, and surely we could work something out." The rope jerked lower to the toxic waste. "Okay, getting scaredy. Help!"

"Look streamers, from the party Chris was planning," Brick pointed out. The two of them suddenly heard Chris shouting for help. "It came from down here."

"Which is why we should go the other way," Gwen said nervously. Just then, Chef ran past the two of them, grunting angrily.

"I said, help!" Chris shouted. Chef ran into the room and saw Chris and the others in the cage. "Chris!" Chef shouted as the contestants cheered. Chef quickly dropped his bazooka and grabbed a stick nearby, and hit the rats, stopping them from gnawing at the rope.

"What took you so long," Chris shouted and sniffed the air, "And why do you smell like mint chocolate chip ice cream!" He paused when he heard a sound from behind him. They looked to see Ezekiel with the bazooka. Zeke fired the bazooka, hits Chef in the face, and knocking him out cold.

"Zeke, Zeke, let's talk about this," Chris said. Ezekiel hissed and went over to Chris. Brick and Gwen poked their heads out from behind a rock.

"I'll distract Zeke while, you try to free Chris," Brick said. He ran over to the middle of the room. "Hey, look at me, I'm a big distraction." Ezekiel turned and fired another bazooka shot at Brick, who was able to duck. "Ha you missed," Brick shouted. Ezekiel tossed aside the bazooka and lunged at Brick. Brick tried to shield his face, and then kicked Ezekiel in the gut, sending him flying toward the toxic waste. He landed just on the edge of the tub. Gwen quickly thought fast and pushed Ezekiel into the toxic waste. The contestants cheered. Gwen then went over to untie Chris. He landed on the floor.

"Could've been a little gentler," Chris shouted. Gwen went over to Brick and the two high-fived. Right as they did, a bubbling sound came from the toxic waste. Everyone looked to see a arm come out from the tub. Then suddenly another and a head. Then all of a suddenly a whole person came out, which was actually Ezekiel in a normal form. Everyone gasped.

"What's going on, eh," he asked, "Why you all staring at me."

"Nothing's happening," Chris said, "We're just…leaving now."

**Confessional**

**Chris: **For the record, I would like to state that I am not scared of Ezekiel nor was I ever scared of him. It may have looked like I was scared, but I was just acting. I think that was a performance worth at least five gem… (Knocking at the door followed by Ezekiel's voice asking for Chris all while Chris terrors in fear)

* * *

><p>"Gwen wins are never to be repeated, or spoken of again challenge," Chris said, "She saved all of us, and more importantly, she saved me, so I'll honor the deal Chef made, the Spa Hotel is yours along with whomever you want."<p>

"I'll take Courtney," Gwen said and smiled at her friend.

"Alright now, even though this wasn't planned, it was a challenge, so it's time to vote."

**Voting Confessional**

**Brick: **Liar (Votes)

**Alejandro: **Idiota (Votes)

**Gwen: **Jerk (Votes)

**Zoey: **Sorry about this (Votes)

**Courtney: **This is for kissing me (Votes)

**Scott: **This is for kissing Courtney (Votes)

**Mal: **So long sucker (Votes)

"Alright, the votes are in," Chris said, "Gwen, Mike, Zoey, Scott, and Courtney are all safe. So, to add a little more drama to our 100th episode, why don't we read these votes aloud, to have some fun."

"Let's see now: one vote for Alejandro, and one vote for Brick. Another vote for Alejandro and another vote for Brick. A third vote for Alejandro, and a third vote for Brick."

"And tonight, the final vote goes to…"

"Brick!"

"What, how could that be," Brick asked.

**Confessional**

**Mal: **Between Brick and Alejandro, Brick is a much more trustworthy contestant that Alejandro, so it only make more sense to get rid of him as soon as possible.

"Oh, one more thing who's heading to Boney Island," Chris asked.

"Alejandro," Gwen said.

"Aw, first my boot, now this," Alejandro said.

"At least you're not getting flushed," Brick said.

"Come on, let's get this over with," Chris told Brick.

Brick sat in the toilet, upset. "What's wrong Brick," Chris asked sarcastically, "Upset that you got voted off and aren't going to win the million dollars." Brick sighed. Before Chris could flush him, someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and was shocked to see Ezekiel standing there.

"Yo Chris, I'm gonna need a ride home," he said and Chris regained his cool.

"Hey good news Brick," Chris said, "I found you a travelling buddy."

"Wait, what…" Ezekiel was interrupted by Chris grabbing him and tossing him into the toilet, flush both Brick and Ezekiel down the toilet.

"Yeah, not exactly how I thought the 100th episode special was going to turn out, but at least nobody got hurt, well the contestants did, but not me and that's what's important, here on Total Drama All-Stars."


	17. Obsta-kill Course Part 1

_"Last time on Total Drama All-Stars, we celebrated the 100th episode with a surprise guest and a kidnapping of the host kind, but I stayed strong._ (Video clip of Chris in a panic). Hey, who put that in there! _Alejandro found out who been messing with the contestants and got himself and insurance policy, and Courtney proved to be quiet the klutzy kisser._ (Repeat of the video clip). Okay, someone is so getting fired! _Chef is a stress eater, Mal betrayed Brick, Gwen stopped Zeke, Mal voted for Brick, Brick got sent home._ (Repeat of the video clip). That is it! _Luckily, nothing gets me out of a bad mood than upping the ow factor into a challenge, stick around to see who goes down, here on Total Drama All-Stars._ Tell the editor to meet me at the Flush of Shame!"

**(Theme Song: I wanna be famous)**

Gwen was sleeping in the Spa Hotel, when she was awoken by Courtney coming into the room with a tray of breakfast foods. "What's all this," Gwen asked.

"Oh, can't someone bring their _best friend _ breakfast without being questioned," Courtney said.

"Best friend?" Gwen asked as she took a bite out of a piece of toast.

"Of course," Courtney said as she hugged Gwen.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: **About a week ago, Courtney was trying to get rid of me, and now she's calling me her best friend. I know that I wanted her as a friend, but still it just seems weird.

**Courtney: **During the last challenge, Brick and I kissed while I was still with Scott. He eventually got over it, but if Gwen were to ever find out about this, especially after that little incident with Duncan, I not sure what would happen.

"Aren't you going to eat anything," Gwen asked Courtney.

"No thanks," Courtney replied, "You should build up your strength for the crazy challenge that Chris probably has in store."

"I guess you're right," Gwen said as she ate some of the eggs.

"So I was thinking," Courtney started, "That since were best friends, we should go to the finale together."

Gwen was taken aback by that comment that she nearly chocked, "Really, you rather go to the finale with me over Scott?"

"Well Scott's cool and all, but I rather go to the finale with my _best friend_," Courtney said with another hug.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: **Courtney's fine. I was just overacting when I said she was acting weird.

Over on the loser cabin, Scott was sitting on the roof with a pair of binoculars, trying to read the lips of Gwen and Courtney, when he suddenly heard a voice talking to him.

"What're you doing?" the voice startled Scott that he fell off the roof, and landing in the bushes beside the cabin. The binoculars landed on his chest. Scott looked up to see that it was 'Mike'.

"Well," Scott started, brushing the dirt off, "I certainly wasn't spying on the girls, if that's what you implying." He tossed the binoculars to the side.

"I didn't say that," 'Mike' said, "I just figured you were worried about Courtney since she cheated on you."

Scott's eyes widened, "How do you know about that?"

"Uh, Zoey told me," 'Mike' said quickly.

"Maybe I'm just overacting," Scott said as he sat on the cabin steps.

"No way," 'Mike' said, "I mean, she kissed another guy while you two were dating. That's why I helped vote off Brick at the last elimination."

"Really, you did," Scott asked.

"Yeah, if anyone kissed my girlfriend, I'd want them voted off too," 'Mike' told him. Scott put his chin in his hands. "You know what we should do, we should form a secret alliance to get to the finale two."

Scott stood up, "Really, but what about Courtney?"

"Forget her, she was probably just using you for your vote, and probably Brick's too," 'Mike' said, "From now on, you and I can only trust each other." He held out his hand, "You wanna form an alliance?" Scott hesitated, but agreed.

"Do you think I should go break up with Courtney," Scott asked.

"Don't do it just yet," 'Mike' told him, "If she's using you, we'll just do the same to her"

**Confessional**

**Mal: **Since we're getting close to the finale, I need a ally, and Scott is easily at my disposal since that little incident with Courtney and Brick. Still, Zoey did manage to somewhat repair their relationship, and that could be a problem.

**Inside Mike's Head**

"So much walking," Chester moaned, "Why'd I ever agree to go on a quest. There better not be any of that rocking or roll music or dancing where we're going."

"Will you keep it down with the babbling," Svetlana whispered, "He might here you."

"Svetlana, uh, what are you doing," Mike asked.

"Mal told me 'Sculpt fishes with butter, or cease to exist'," Svetlana told them.

"Well it's time to cease his existence," Mike said, "Come with us."

"Shhh! Stop with the talking. He has the ears everywhere," Svetlana replied. They looked up to see numerous ears floating over head.

"Okay, that could be a problem," Mike said.

**Confessional**

**Mal: **But I have bigger objectives on my plate, the biggest problem being Alejandro.

'Mike' knocked on the window of the girl's side of the cabin, "Hey Zoey, how's it going."

"I'm okay, kind of lonely, but I'm glad you're here," Zoey said.

"Thanks for saying that, because I thought that you didn't trust me," 'Mike' said.

"Of course not," Zoey replied quickly.

**Confessional**

**Zoey: **I can't trust Mike, but I still don't have enough evidence to prove anything. I just need one thing that will help me know what's up with Mike.

"Attention contestants, last one to meet me in the forest has to give me fifty pushup," Chris announced.

"Hurray, we don't wanna be last," 'Mike' said to Zoey.

"You go on ahead, I'll just be a minute," Zoey said. As 'Mike' walked to Chris, Zoey went over to Scott still sitting on the stairs. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sad, and when I'm sad I eat dirt," Scott explained. Zoey looked at him confused. "I'm sad because I can't trust Courtney anymore," he continued. Zoey was reminded of her situation with Mike.

"Do you have any more dirt," Zoey asked.

* * *

><p>"Welcome campers, about time you arrived," Chris said to the tired campers, "I was getting bored; glad you could join us Alejandro." Chris saw dark circles under his eyes. "Whoa, I guess Boney Island kept up," Chris laughed.<p>

**Confessional**

**Alejandro: **I spent all of last night look for that other immunity idol, but sadly came up empty. Now I'll just have to convince the others of Mal's wrongdoings.

"You know the deal Alejandro, fifty pushups," Chris said.

Alejandro shrugged and became the pushups, as Chris began explaining the challenge. "Listen up, season two disaster theme challenge, pitted the contestants up against dangerous disaster themed events. Since this is season five, the challenge has become a lot harder. Instead of living through the disaster, you'll have to survive an obstacle course from the aftermath of the earthquake. To avoid getting flush, you'll first have to survive the junk yard, where numerous objects in the tires will attempt to slow you down. Then you're on to the rope slop where you'll have to get yourself to safety at the top. Some rope are less reliable than others, so choose carefully. Then to the snapping bars where you'll have to cross and avoid the animals that are a little shoken up from the earthquake…"

"And fifty," Alejandro said as he finished his pushups and stood up.

"Good, now you'll all hear about my favorite part: The Aftershock Zone. I bet you can guess what'll be happening there. You'll have a pleasant stroll through the area while the ground will be violently shaking," Chris continued.

"How did you even manage that," Gwen asked.

"I sent the interns down into the mine to set up a spring mechanism. And if you manage to make it out of The Aftershock Zone alive, you'll head over to the zip line, where the first contestant to grab the safety flag and give it to me, wins."

"Huh, piece of cake," Scott said.

"Really, then in that case, everyone has to wear a heavy pack for the whole challenge," Chris said as Chef planted the bags on the ground, "Abandon your pack, and you'll face a brutal penalty, seriously."

All the contestants groaned. "Thanks Scott," Courtney said to an upset Scott.

"This is going to be awesome," Chris stated.

Zoey and Gwen watched Alejandro pick up his bag. "During the last challenge, Brick told me that Alejandro let him fall down a hole," Gwen started.

"Wow, that harsh," Zoey stated, "Do you think we should vote for him."

"I'll vote with you tonight," Gwen said, shaking Zoey's hand. Courtney was watching the two of them talk.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **I don't know what those two were talking about, but it better not have been about the kiss. The only who know are me, Scott, Brick, and Zoey. I'm not going to tell, Scott better know not to tell, Brick was eliminated, so that leaves Zoey. All I need to do is make sure Gwen and Zoey are not together during the challenge.

'Mike' walked over to Alejandro, "Hey Pal, sucks about Brick getting voted off in the last challenge…" He was interrupted by Alejandro turning to him.

"Do not call me you pal, Mal," he said, "and you may drop the whole charade."

" About time you figured it out," Mal said, "I imagine that you going to tell everyone, that is if you can stay up for the rest of the challenge."

"I have enough energy to win the challenge with one hand," Alejandro said, "and after I do, I tell everyone you secret."

"Who's going to believe you," Mal scoffed, "The most manipulative player in Total Drama History."

"While it's true that I not known for being honest, I did manage to get a DVD of evidence on you, and have it hidden in the Spa Hotel, "Alejandro grabbed Mal's shirt, "Your hours here are numbered, pal." Mal grabbed Alejandro wrist tightly causing Alejandro to fall on his knees, just as Zoey walked over to see them.

"What are you guys doing," Zoey asked.

Mal quickly changed his voice, "Oh, Alejandro accidentally tripped, and I was just helping him up," He pulled Alejandro to his feet, "You should really be more careful."

The contestants lined up at the finish line. "On your marks, get set, go!" Chris shouted into the megaphone. The contestants took off running. Scott and Courtney were the first ones to the junkyard.

"This is easy," Scott said as they ran through the tires, when suddenly a concrete pipe popped out of the tire right in front of Courtney, making her stop.

"Huh," Scott said before he could see that he stepped into a hole under one of the tires, "Oh, come on!"

'Mike' and Zoey ran through the tires, avoiding the flame throwers in the tires. He managed to stop her from running right into one

"Whoa, you save my life," Zoey said.

"Yeah, I guess you owe me one," 'Mike' replied. Alejandro glared at him.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro: **If I am to tell anyone about Mal, it should be Zoey, the others would definitely believe her. I just have to convince her.

Gwen was running past Alejandro. "Gwen I need to talk to you," he said.

"Not really the best time," Gwen told him as she timed her next moved.

"Fine, just be careful of…" Alejandro was cut off by a car engine popping out from the tires. Gwen quickly left as he tried to get the engine off him.

"Mike and Zoey and in the lead," Chris narrated as he and Chef pulled up to the action, "and heading for the rope slope. This is gonna be good." 'Mike' and Zoey each came up to a rope, 'Mike' taking the first one while Zoey took the third. 'Mike' was able to quickly climb to the top, while Zoey was having a little more difficulty. With each grab of the rope, she was sneezing.

"Come on Zoey," 'Mike' said continuing his climb, "You can do it."

"I'm trying," Zoey said followed by a sneezing causing her to let go of the rope and fall.

"Guess Zoey's allergic to dog hair," Chris announced.

"Dog hair? Gross," Zoey said with another sneeze.

"Zoey, you okay," 'Mike' asked.

"Uh, yeah, you keep going," Zoey replied, "I'll catch up."

Just as Mal was about to keep going, he noticed a familiar scent from the rope he was climbing. "Licorice? Might as well make it more interesting." Mal took a bit out of the rope, leaving a very small piece holding up the bottom half.

Just as Zoey began to climb up the fourth rope, Gwen came running and grabbed the dog hair rope.

"Uh, are you allergic to dogs?" Zoey asked Gwen.

"Weird question, no," Gwen replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it just you rope is made up of dog hair," Zoey explained.

"Ew, whoa," Gwen said as the discovery caused her to let go of the rope and fall down. Just as she hit the ground, Courtney and Scott arrived to the ropes.

"Whoa, you okay Gwen," Zoey asked.

"She's fine," Courtney quickly responded, "Right best friend."

"Uh yeah, I'm good," Gwen said. Zoey took this as a sign to continue climbing. Courtney help Gwen get to her feet and to another rope.

"Scott, help Gwen up the rope," Courtney told him.

"Hey, that's okay," Gwen said grabbing onto the fourth rope, "I'm totally not hurt."

**Confessional**

**Gwen:** Okay, something is definitely going on with Courtney, I just don't know what.

**Scott: **Why should I help Gwen, what do I look like a farm animal or something.

"What are you waiting for," Courtney shouted back down from nearly the top of the while.

"Huh," Scott said as he realized he was just standing in one place, thinking. He quickly grabbed onto the second rope. "Hold on, I'll be there in a jiffy." Just as he finished his sentence, he was electrocuted by the loses wires inside the rope.

"Looks like someone found my favorite rope, the zapper," Chris laughed. Just then Alejandro ran past and climbed up the licorice rope, stopping to talk to Scott.

"Scott, we need to talk," Alejandro quickly started, "You can't trust…" he was interrupted by Scott once more getting electrocuted. "I'll tell you later." He resumed his climb when suddenly the rope he was on began to stretch until it broke. Luckily, for Alejandro, he managed to snag the top of the slope before falling.

"Will anyone survive this disaster, will Scott become a human hotdog, will I laugh no matter what, yes to that, but for all the other answers stay tuned to Total Drama All-Stars."


	18. Obsta-kill Course Part 2

"Oh no," 'Mike' said as he crossed the snapping bars.

"Mike is first to reach the snapping bars, followed by Zoey, and here comes Gwen," Chris announced. As Gwen climbed up onto the bars, one of the turtles almost bit her.

"Snapping turtles, hilarious," Gwen sarcastically said. Just then Alejandro came running in out of nowhere and quickly got to the top of the bars. He managed to walk across the upper side of the bars, avoiding the turtles. He overtook Gwen, then Zoey and went over to 'Mike' and jumped down, trying to pull him off the bars.

"Let go of me," 'Mike' said.

"Not without a fight," Alejandro replied.

**Inside Mike's head**

"Come on, let us help you," Mike pleaded to Svetlana. Just then, Svetlana began to fade and static. "Svetlana! What's happening?"

"It's him," Svetlana cried.

Just then, 'Mike' quickly transformed into Svetlana, but more evil. "Ah ha, Svetlana is an champion with the hanging bars." She then proceeded to swing rapidly, knocking Alejandro into the bars as Gwen and Zoey watching in horror.

**Confessional**

**Zoey: **Mike told me that he couldn't access his personalities anymore. If he could access Svetlana maybe he could turn into Mal. I really hope I'm wrong.

**Inside Mike's head**

"Fight it Svetlana," Mike said, "Fight Mal."

"The chain," Svetlana struggled to say. Mike quickly picked up the sculpting tool and used it to smash the chain holding Svetlana in place. Just like that, Svetlana stopped fading and got up to cheer.

"Hooray," Svetlana helps you now," she said high-fiving Mike.

As Evil Svetlana continued her torture of Alejandro by spinning him in the air with her feet, she suddenly changed back to Mal.

"Huh, whoa," Mal said as he fell into the water. Alejandro took this opportunity to proceed onward. 'Mike' came out of the water, angry, but was stopped by the attacking turtles.

"Mike," Zoey worryingly said. She quickly jumped in and help 'Mike' get to the shore. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for that," 'Mike' replied.

"Hey, I guess that makes us even," Zoey said.

"Oh, yeah," 'Mike' said uneasily.

**Confessional**

**Mal: **Great, I was going to that favor to ensure that Zoey invites me to the Spa Hotel if I didn't win, but that can be fixed. What more important is that Svetlana was able to escape so easily. And only one person would be able to do that. Mike. If he knows what's good for him, he'll stop ruining my plans. (Punches and breaks the camera).

"While Mike may be out of commission, here comes team break up-make up," Chris announced. Courtney came running to the bars with Scott slowly trailing behind.

"Hurray up, we're falling behind," Courtney ordered.

"Sorry, for getting electrocuted," Scott replied.

"Never mind, just start going," Courtney said already climbing across. Just then a snapping turtle jumped up and bit Gwen who was almost at the end.

"Hey, not cool," Gwen said.

"Are you alright, best friend," Courtney asked worried.

"Doing just fine," Gwen said prying the turtle off her foot.

"Don't worry I come help you," Courtney said climbing over to Gwen.

"Yeah, it's not like I'm in an danger," Scott said. Just as he finished his sentence two turtles came up and bit him on his butt. "Why is it always my butt." He then let go of the bars and was attack by more turtles.

"Looks like Scott is in trouble," Gwen said, "Maybe you should help him."

"I've been dragging him through the whole course, he's on his own now," Courtney said.

"Do you need help getting up," Zoey asked 'Mike'.

"No, you go on ahead, try to catch Alejandro," 'Mike' said, "I'll stay back to help Scott." Zoey continued on. As she did, she came to a very large area with many rocks and trash scattered around. Just then Alejandro poked his head out from one of the rocks.

"Zoey, we need to talk," Alejandro said in a hushed tone.

"Don't try to make an alliance with me, I know you're a jerk; Gwen told me about how you let Brick fall in the mine," Zoey scorned and ran off.

"No, that's not what's important," Alejandro said and followed her, "I need you to be aware that Mike is…" All of a sudden, he was hit by a flying piece of trash.

"Forget to mention that the Aftershock Zone gonna have a lot of flying trash, but I'll show you the better part once everyone gets here," Chris announced. After he finished, Chef proceeded to throw more trash as Zoey, and Alejandro.

"Madre Mia," Alejandro said while being bombarded with rubbish. Zoey took this chance to hid behind a rock. When it was clear she ran on.

"Zoey takes the lead," Chris announced as Gwen and Courtney came running in, avoiding the trash flying around them. Just as the hid behind and rock, Alejandro had been able to continue on. He went over to the rock Zoey was behind.

"I told you.." Zoey started.

"Look, just listen to what I have to say," Alejandro said and whispered something into Zoey's ear. Just then 'Mike' and Scott came running in, and 'Mike' saw Alejandro behind a rock with Zoey. He pulled Scott behind a bush.

"Look, Zoey is cheating on me Alejandro," 'Mike' cried. Scott looked and saw the heads of Zoey and Alejandro.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Scott said, "I guess we should vote him off."

"I guess so," 'Mike' said whipping a fake tear away.

**Confessional**

**Mal: **This is all going exactly like I plan.

"Maybe you could convinced Courtney and Gwen to vote for him too," 'Mike' said.

"Okay."

As Chef continued to throw trash, Chris became bored. "Why is everyone hiding, this is boring," he announced, "Time to unless the aftershock." He pulled out a remote and pushed the button on it. Just then, all the contestants gained worried looks on their faces and the ground slowly shook.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: **Great, shaking the ground, just what I needed.

Scott tried to get up from behind the bush, and go over to Courtney, but accidentally fell onto the bush. He tried to free himself, but the bag was stuck. "Ah, forget it," Scott said and ditched it.

"Should you take your pack," 'Mike' said.

"I'll worry about that when I win," Scott replied.

"Okay, so if we run in opposite directions, Chef won't be able to hit both of us," Gwen said.

"I'd think it be better if we stuck together, best friend," Courtney said. Gwen shuddered when Courtney said that phrase again.

"So you understand everything I know," Alejandro said to Zoey.

"Yeah, and I can't believe it," Zoey said,

"Just make sure he does know, you know," Alejandro said. Zoey nodded and peaked out from behind the rock to see if it was safe.

"Courtney, we need to talk," Scott huffed, exhausted from running through the shaking ground.

"I'll leave you two alone," Gwen said, taking a chance to leave Courtney.

"Great, now she's gone," Courtney said.

"Just listen, we need to vote off Alejandro," Scott huffed.

"Why?"

"Just do me this one favor please," Scott begged.

"Fine," Courtney said, "as long as you stop complaining about everything and help me catch up to Gwen."

**Confessional**

**Scott: **Courtney was using me for my vote, now I'm using her for her vote. Feels good being a villain.

Just then, 'Mike' took off from his hiding space, but ran into Alejandro. They both feel to the ground, but Alejandro got hit by more garbage. "You need some help there," 'Mike asked.

"You, of all people, would help me," Alejandro asked.

"Nah," Mal said kicked him aside. As he sat on the ground, upset, Mal came back, "See you in the toilet, Al." He ran off and laughed. That was the last straw for Alejandro.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro: **I'm coming for you Mal!

'Mike' caught up to Zoey, who was ahead of everyone else. "Did you stop, Alejandro?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's way back there," Mike reassured to a nervous Zoey. As the finally were able to escape the shaking ground, they came to a cliff side, with two wires stretching across the large chasm.

"Here's a real treat," Chris announced, "If you wanna get rescued all you have to is zip line to where I am and grab the flag."

"What are we supposed to use," 'Mike' said looking at the wires "There's no equipment."

"What do you thinks in the backpacks," Chris replied. The two of them quickly took off their packs and took out the equipment. As they quickly put them on, Alejandro was running towards them. He saw them taking the equipment out and did they same thing, while he ran.

"Didn't think you see me again," he said as he attached his harness to the wire, "See you in the toilet, Mal."

"What did he say," Zoey asked.

"I think he said Pal, but that's not important he's gonna win," 'Mike' said, "We should go together, our combined weight will make us faster." 'Mike' attached the harness and grabbed Zoey. Gwen, Courtney, and Scott came running just then.

"Wait, you didn't say we'll need our packs," Scott said.

"You don't have your pack," Courtney scolded.

"Told you there'd be a penalty, bro," Chris replied.

**Confessional**

**Scott: **So I have to use my hands to get across, big deal. I did that all the time back home, just with a clothes line and over fire ants. Good times.

Scott spit on his hands, and grabbed the wires, as Gwen and Courtney attached their harnesses to the wires. "The race for last place begins, as the race for first is about to end," Chris announced, "Alejandro looks unbeatable, but hears comes Mike and Zoey."

"I don't think we can pass him," Zoey said.

"Here, hold the line," 'Mike' said before Zoey could protest. 'Mike' jumped onto Alejandro.

"What are you doing," Zoey cried. 'Mike' didn't answer, but kicked Zoey so she would pass them.

"You owe me," 'Mike shouted to her. "Now tell me where that DVD is," Mal said as he tried to pull Alejandro off the zip line.

"Never," Alejandro protested. As he tried to shake him off, the harness holding them up snapped, causing both of them to fall into the water below.

"And Mike throws himself under the bus, so that Zoey could win immunity," Chris announced.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro: **Juvie is too good for Mal, he belongs in jail.

"Are Mike and Alejandro okay," Zoey asked Chris.

"Maybe, maybe not, I don't know," Chris replied. Just then, Gwen and Courtney came through the finish line crashing into trees. "Bonus ouchies," Chris laughed, "you count your bruises, while I count the votes, none of which are for Zoey, so I wonder who'll be going home tonight." Mal and Alejandro look at each other in the water angrily.

"Hey, a little help here," Scott cried from the zip line.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations campers, this was the fasting voting in Total Drama History, except for Zoey, who took a bit long to vote. In the end, the results were unanimous, minus this very artistic vote." Chris held up a vote for Mike, with devil horn drawn on it. All the contestants looked at Mike.<p>

"However, everyone else wants Alejandro to take the Flush of Shame."

"Aw man," Alejandro sighed.

"To bad, Heather isn't here," Chris said, "You could have stolen the immunity idol from here again. Oh, well. Zoey won immunity so she and another camper get to stay at the Spa Hotel for the evening, so who's it going to be?"

"Well, it was Ma…, I mean Mike who helped me win the challenge, so I guess I'll take him," Zoey uneasily said.

"Gee, thanks Zoey," 'Mike' said hugging her.

"You also get to choose who you want to go to Boney Island," Chris said.

"Actually I want to volunteer," Gwen said. Everyone gasp.

"Hey, your funeral," Chris replied. Gwen leaned over to Courtney.

"You're not upset about this, right," she asked.

"It's okay," Courtney said, "I'll be fine here."

**Confessional**

**Gwen: ** The only reason I want to go to Boney Island is to get away from Courtney for the night, by tomorrow everything should be back to the way it was.

**Courtney: **This is perfect, with Gwen at Boney Island there's no way she'll find out about the kiss. Looks like everything will be okay.

**Zoey: **I feel bad for Alejandro. I had to vote for him, or it might be suspicious to Mike.

"This show just got one hundred percent less beautiful," Alejandro said from the Flush of Shame, "I'm not the real villain, there is a greater evil looking." Chris yawned as the contestants looked at one another.

"Boring," Chris said and flushed Alejandro.

"The truth is in the art, in the art," Alejandro screamed and echoed as he was flushed.

"What do you think he meant by that," Scott asked.

"What did he mean indeed, you'll just have to find out next time when the final five become the fortune four, right here on Total Drama All-Stars!"


	19. Sunday Buttery Sunday Part 1

_Last time on Total Drama All-Stars, the challenge was insane, but not as insane as Courtney was trying her best to prevent Gwen from learning about that kiss between her and Brick. Alejandro hid a DVD of Mal, somewhere beyond the range of my cameras, oh the handsome weasel. The final six went through disaster after disaster, proving without a doubt that what doesn't kill you, makes you really really sore. The winner, Zoey, thanks to Mike, or was it Mal. Seriously, I can't tell these guys apart. The flushed, definitely Alejandro; so long Ale-jerk-o. Who will live to play another day, and who will go sight-seeing in sewer city via the dreaded Flush of Shame, find out right here, right now on Total Drama All-Stars._

**(Theme Song: I wanna be famous)**

At the Spa Hotel, Mal was quickly looking through one of the rooms, that was now completely ransacked. "Where is it," Mal asked aloud. He tossed aside a potted plant as Zoey walked in.

"Mike, what happened in here," she asked.

Mal quickly corrected himself, "Oh, hey Zoey, I was just, er… watering the plants; I mean it's a long story, I don't want to bore you, so I'll just go.. get breakfast." 'Mike' quickly left the room leaving Zoey alone. She walked over to the chimney and looked at the portrait of Chris. His teeth shown silver; Zoey reached behind the painting and held a DVD in her hands.

**Confessional**

**Zoey: **I thought Alejandro was just lying when he told me about the DVD in the painting. If he was telling the truth about that, then maybe Mal is really here.

**Mal: **My current situation is that Zoey has little to no faith in me, there is a DVD with footage of me on it, and worse Mike is on the loose in my head. I am going to have to be careful about my next move.

**Inside Mike's Head**

"Do you think Mal is getting weaker," Mike asked the other personalities.

"I know I am," Chester complained, "I need to sit down."

"Sitting is for after victory," Svetlana cheered.

"Who asked you, comrade," Chester said. Svetlana stuck her tongue out at him just as the group past by a large stage.

"Eh yo, finally an audience," a voice came from behind the curtain. The opened to reveal Vito chained to a rock with a puppet. "Hey Dominic, I heard your dog has no nose, how does he smell."

"Terrible," the puppet replied. Chester was the only one to laugh.

"Ah genius, give him a nickel," he laughed.

"Come on Vito, ditch the dummy and join us, we need you in order to defeat Mal," Mike said.

"Defeat Mal, not possible," the puppet spoke.

"Wow, Vito's kid is hilarious," Chester commented.

"Yo, I didn't say nothing," Vito told them.

"Then who did," Mike asked.

"Me," the puppet said and then began to burn and laugh menacingly. "You'll never defeat me," the puppet said directly to Mal. Mike became angry and took the puppet and beat the chain holding Vito in place until in broke.

"Come on," Mike said to the others.

"Uh yeah, sure," Vito hoped off the rock and joined the others.

Zoey snuck over to the open control room and put the DVD into the machine. She picked up the remote and turned on the monitor. The screen then began to display Mike as Mal doing numerous acts that had been occurring throughout the season. Zoey gasped at the DVD.

**Confessional**

**Zoey: ** I can't believe how long Mike has been Mal, I didn't even think Mal was in full control of Mike. I have the DVD now, and I can show it to the others.

Zoey turned off the monitor as a voice came from the doorway, "Bravo Zoey, you finally figured it out," the voice said. She turned around to see Mike as Mal in the doorway.

"I can't believe…you better bring back Mike," Zoey demanded.

"You're in no position to be making orders," Mal claimed.

"Oh yeah, just wait until I tell the others," Zoey said running past Mal about to head outside.

"But if you do that Zoey, you eliminate me, and I'll eliminate Mike…forever!" Zoey stopped in her tracks. She thought if over and walked back over to Mal. "I bet you want to know my plan," he asked.

"Yeah, I mean, why do you even want the money in the first place," Zoey questioned.

"Well, let's just say that with the money I'll be able to 'treat my multiple personalities' and with me in control guess who that gets rid of." Zoey gasped as he finished he comments, but said nothing. "I'll just leave you here to think about what you want to do. Zoey stood in the hallway as Mal laughed his way outside.

**Confessional**

**Zoey: **If I tell the others about Mal, they will eliminate him, but that get rid of Mike too; If I don't say anything, Mal could win the money and get rid of Mal. I wish I knew what I should do.

**Mal: **Great, now that Zoey knows everything she is more dangerous factor than before. I need to eliminate her, but for 'Mike' to do that would look suspicious. If I create a diversion maybe I'll be able to get rid of her.

"Attention meat bags," Chris began his announcement, "Meet me in the clearing and bring your padded drawers because the challenge is a butt kicker." Chef rode in on his jeep with Gwen sitting in the back. As Chef approached the Hotel he pushed Gwen off and drove off. Nobody was outside except 'Mike' who sat on the front steps of the Hotel. When he saw her he walked over to her.

"Hey Gwen, how was Boney Island," 'Mike' asked.

"Not bad actually," Gwen started," A woolly beaver tried to eat me so I climbed a tree to the top and sleep in the branches, looking up at the stars."

"Wow," 'Mike' replied.

"Anyways, we should probably be heading to Chris," Gwen was about to walk off but was stopped by 'Mike'.

"Actually Gwen, there was something I needed to tell you about Courtney," he began, "apparently she had kissed Brick while she was still with Scott."

Gwen gasped, "Really, wait, how do you know this?"

"Uh, Zoey told me, she was talking about it with Courtney," he explained, "I just felt it right to tell you the truth, I mean after the way she treated you about the whole Duncan thing, and she did the same thing but didn't tell you." Gwen glared angrily.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: **So Courtney thinks it's okay to kiss someone while dating someone else, what a hypocrite.

**Mal: **Diversion created.

The five contestants all walked through the woods, however Zoey was walking very nervously. "What's going on with you," Scott asked.

"Um, it's just that…well you see," Zoey was trying to find something to say but 'Mike' came up and put his arm around her.

"Zoey, you ran off this morning without any breakfast, but don't worry I got you some toast," 'Mike' handed the toast to her and she ate it. Scott looked at the two weirdly.

Courtney came up to Gwen, "So did you find the immunity idol on Boney Island?"

"No, but I found something else," Gwen stated, "Just that you kissed Brick while you were with Scott." Courtney and Scott both froze instantly.

"Look, uh, I can explain," Courtney began but was cut off by Gwen.

"After the way you treated me about the Duncan thing, don't except my forgiveness," she stated. Courtney now became offended.

"It's not liked I kissed your boyfriend," she stated, "and besides, Scott forgave me from it."

"Um, actually…" Scott was about to say something before 'Mike' stopped him.

"Look I think we should all just get to the challenge before we say something we might regret," he told them, after which he whispered to Scott "Remember we still need Courtney's vote. If you wanna get back at her, try to distract her while Chris is explaining the challenge." Scott nodded to 'Mike'; All five contestants walked off with upset expressions minus Mal.

**Confessional**

**Courtney:** This is the worst time Gwen could have found out about the kiss, so close to the finale. I guess I won't be going to the finale with her after all.

**Scott: **After the way Courtney was treating me in the last challenge, I can't wait for her to be voted off.

**Mal: **Now that Gwen and Courtney hate each other, I'll be able to use this as a distraction to get rid of Zoey, but right now I just have mine and Scott's vote. I'll need to figure out how to get either Gwen or Courtney to vote for Zoey.

As the five contestants came up to Chris he was laughing aloud next to his mobile flat screen. "What are you so happy about," Gwen asked.

"Ah, just all the drama while you guys were walking over here," Chris laughed, "Way to put the drama in Total Drama." Everyone gave him a weird look. "Any who, let's get on with today's challenge; in a homage to World Tour's local delicacies from China, you'll have to make and eat a delicacy from Canada. Therefore you'll be making pancakes topped off with some ice cream." None of the contestants showed any sign of interest. "Thought there'd be more excitement."

'Mike' silently gestured to Scott so that he would distract Courtney, "Oh, right," he said. Scott thought quickly and then got the attention of Courtney. She looked over to see him making rude faces behind Gwen. Courtney giggled but tried to focus.

"To make this challenge fun, for me, you'll have to travel to the most dangerous parts of the island to make these pancakes," Chris explained, "The pancakes can be found at the top of the cliff, which has been made slippery due to the ice machine. A tub of maple syrup can be found in a bowl perched on a rock. You'll find the butter in the old cafeteria, and the final ingredient, the ice cream can be found in a pool around a mutant fire flower."

"You're sick McClain," Gwen stated, while Scott made a sick expression to Courtney who still tried to hold back laughing.

"What can I say, prison changed me for the better," Chris said which was followed by Courtney laughing very loudly. Scott snapped into a normal pose before anyone noticed. "Wasn't really much of a joke, but okay."

"Oh, uh, sorry," Courtney said embarrassed.

"First one back wins an advantage for the second portion of the challenge," Chris explained, "So, on your marks, get set, go!" All the contestants minus Courtney took off.

"Where am I supposed to go," Courtney asked him worryingly.

"Hm, not paying attention were you," Chris scolded, "Just follow them, those who were paying attention." Courtney sighed and followed the others in pursuit.

**Confessional**

**Zoey: **I still don't know whether I should tell the others about Mal. I do know one thing though, I have to win this challenge. Mal is probably trying to vote me off, so my only hope is to win invincibility. How hard can that really be.

"Out of the way," Gwen shouted as she ran pass Scott.

"Rude," Scott said before he was trampled by Zoey.

"Sorry," she called back.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: **I don't need to necessarily win, I just need Courtney to lose. It may seem mean, but you saw the way Courtney was treating me before, she asked for this.

"This just in, Gwen is the first to the top, and first to the pancakes," Chris announced as she grab a couple of pancakes.

"Oh great," Courtney groaned.

"Yeah," Gwen cheered as Zoey reached the top. Gwen quickly slide down the mountain passing Scott, 'Mike', and Courtney. The snow pushed back 'Mike' and Courtney.

**Confessional**

**Mal: **This could be the perfect opportunity to try and convince Courtney to vote for Zoey, I just have to figure out how to do it.

"I imagine that you're going to vote for Gwen," 'Mike' asked Courtney.

"Well, duh," she replied, "She is totally freaking out about nothing.

"But on the off chance she wins, who'd would you vote for then," he asked.

"Not that it's your business, but I have to vote for Zoey," Courtney said.

Mal smiled, "Oh, uh, why is that."

"Well, she was the only other person beside me and Scott who knew about the kiss, but then again maybe it was Scott," Courtney said.

"No! Actually I overheard Zoey talking with Gwen this morning, it must have been about the kiss," 'Mike' reassured her.

**Confessional**

**Mal: **This could not have gone any more perfectly. I just have to ensure Gwen wins this challenge.

As the two continued climbing, Zoey slide right past them. Courtney and 'Mike' quickly continued the climb. At that time, Scott had reached the top. He ran toward the stack of pancakes, but slipped and nearly fell off the edge. He managed to grab onto an icicle hanging off the side.

"Seriously, seriously!" Scott shouted. Courtney came over to Scott and helped him up onto the cliff, as 'Mike' grabbed his pancakes.

"Scott we need your help us vote off Gwen," Courtney explained. Scott looked over to 'Mike', who gave him an approving nod. 'Mike' slid down the mountain as Scott and Courtney grabbed some pancakes. Before they could begin their slide back down, a bear came up and started to growl at the two. They clung to each other and screamed.

"Wow, as if this challenge wasn't bear-able enough," Chris laughed, "Who will survive the pancake challenge, and who's about to become tomorrow's wildlife leftovers, find out after the break, here on Total Drama All-Stars."


	20. Sunday Buttery Sunday Part 2

"Ew, stinky," Gwen said holding her nose closed as she waded through the swap water.

"Gwen's first to the syrup," Chris announced as Gwen took the ladle and put some syrup on her pancakes, "Will she be able to keep her lead, not if Snappy has anything to say about that."

"Snappy," Gwen said confused. Suddenly a crocodile emerged from behind her but was struck by a rock before it could attack Gwen.

"Sorry," Zoey shouted as she swung down on a vine and landed on the crocodile, "Sorry again."

"Wow, thanks for the save," Gwen said. Zoey grabbed the ladle and put some syrup on her.

"Come on," Zoey stated, "Let's get going before another gator shows up." Gwen nodded and the two girls waded back out the swamp.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: **Zoey it either really brave or really crazy.

As they were about to leave the swamp, 'Mike' came in standing on a log. "Hey, Zoey, it's good that gator didn't hurt you." Zoey ignored him and left.

"Don't you want to wait for Mike," Gwen asked.

"Uh, he's fine, we should really get going," Zoey told her.

**Confessional**

**Zoey: **Mal's trying to slow me down, nice try Mal, but I have to win invincibility for Mike.

As Mike was about to leave with his syrup, Courtney and Scott came into the swamp, and they were torn up and bruised. "Whoa, what happened to you guys," 'Mike' asked.

"Uh, a bear tired to attack us," Scott explained, "But me and Courtney handled it, no problem." Courtney rolled her eyes and Scott's statement.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: ** The easiest way to take down a bear is to make a lot of noise, and thankfully Scott was doing a lot of that.

**Scott: **When I was screaming at the bear, it was to confuse it, okay.

**Mal: **I probably could have warned them about the crocodile, but what would be the fun in doing that.

As the two go to the syrup, the crocodile eyes peered up once again. Scott turned and noticed it, and started screaming. Courtney turned and followed in with Scott. As the crocodile opened its mouth, Courtney quickly flung some syrup into its mouth, causing it to gag and flee. "Wow, you saved me," Scott said.

"Well duh," Courtney stated, "Why wouldn't I." Scott drew a blank at her comment.

**Confessional**

**Scott: **So she saved me from a gator, big whoop, she still cheated on me and that's forgivable…, I mean unforgivable. Un!

"Zoey and Gwen are the first to reach the Butter Zone," Chris announced as the two girls ran into the lodge, "Where they'll have to face off against the newly rebuilt Total Drama Machine."

"The what," Gwen stated. Her question was answered as the Drama Machine approached them wielding a mallet. It swung the mallet down, but they both were able to avoid it. Zoey was able to grab a slab of butter, while the robot was chasing Gwen. She was about to leave but turned back when she heard Gwen scream.

**Confessional**

**Zoey: **I don't want to leave Gwen to be crushed, but if I don't leave I might not be able to get invincibility.

"Someone help," Gwen shouted as the robot chased her. Zoey hesitated but turned back to distract the robot. She managed to draw the robot to smash it's hammer into the wall of the lodge. Gwen quickly grabbed some butter.

"Come on, we gotta hurry," Zoey told Gwen, and the two dashed for the door. Just before they could leave, the once again met up with 'Mike'.

"Whoa, what's your rush Zoey," 'Mike' started, "If you had run into me, you could have gotten really hurt." Zoey had to ignore him and push forward, Gwen followed behind her.

"Whatever," Mal started to whistle as he walked over to the butter. He jumped when he heard a mechanical sound. "What was that," Mal asked. Suddenly the robot freed itself from the wall and chased after Mal. A little bit later Courtney and Scott came into the lodge and headed for the butter. "Hey, Courtney, Scott, watch out for the robot," 'Mike' shouted. The robot turned its attention to them. As the two tried to out run the robot, 'Mike' grabbed his butter and walked out of the lodge.

"Zoey and Gwen are the first to the ice cream zone," Chris announced, "It's still anyone's game, and it all depends on who can get their scoop of ice cream."

"Whoa, that thing is huge," Gwen commented on the giant fire flower.

"Toxic waste is crazy," Zoey stated. As the two approach the flower, it blasted a large amount of fire at them. The both ducked and Gwen moved away. The flower seemed to follow with her, giving Zoey the chance to scoop up some ice cream and run off without being seen by the flower.

"Zoey gets past the fire flower, and takes the lead," Chris announced as 'Mike' came running in.

"What, No," Mal said to himself.

**Confessional**

**Mal: **Zoey is persistent, I'll give her that, but if she wins this challenge, it puts a giant hole in my plans. I need to think of something.

"What was Mike thinking," Courtney asked Scott as the two out ran the robot. Scott quickly thought of an excuse.

"Well, uh, he has to make sure Gwen doesn't win, so we can vote her off," Scott told her.

**Confessional**

**Scott: ** I don't care who wins, I'm voting for Courtney and nothing will change my mind. Nothing!

As the two continued to run, Scott tripped and fell onto the floor, nearly being run over by the robot. He quickly scooted over to the butter, reached up and put some on his pancakes. Before he could stand up, Courtney accidentally ran towards him and tripped onto him. The two shared a kiss similar to the first one they had.

**Confessional**

**Scott: **Okay, maybe I'll consider changing my vote.

Neither of them said anything, but the robot tried to swing it's mallet down. Just before it could, Scott was able to kick the robot away. The two smiled at each other and headed out the door of the lodge.

Gwen and 'Mike' both hid behind separate rocks, trying to get some ice cream from the flower. 'Mike' tried to go, but the flower saw him and follow after. This gave Gwen a chance to take some ice cream and head for the finish line. 'Mike' looked around and found a large rock on the ground.

"Let's rock," Mal stated as he put the rock into the mouth of the flower. It struggled to breathe fire. Mal laughed, and scooped up a large amount of ice cream onto his pancakes. He walked off and whistled just as the flower blew up from pressure, causing all of the ice cream to melt. A few moments later Scott and Courtney came running in, seeing all of the ice cream ruined.

"Oh no," Courtney cried, "Now what are we supposed to do, there's no scoop here."

"Wait, I have an idea," Scott said. He took off one of his shoes, and scooped up some ice cream and put the ice cream on Courtney's pancakes, then did the same thing to his own pancakes.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **It was really sweet of Scott to do that, but it was also really gross.

As Scott finishing put his sticky shoe back onto his foot, the two of them made a dash for the finish line. "And with that it's now a race for the finish line, Zoey leading the pack." The five contestants all ran as Chris and Chef waited at the finish line. Zoey was the first to cross the finish line.

"Yes, I win invincibility," Zoey cheered.

"Not so fast," Chris interrupted, "There's still the second part of the challenge, which is to eat your entire plate of pancakes. Since Zoey was the first here, she gets a one minute head start, and Gwen gets to start after thirty seconds for coming in second.

Chef handed everyone a fork, "Your one minute head start begins, now," Chris stated as the timer on his flat screen began to count down from sixty. Zoey wasted no time eating here pancakes. After thirty seconds Chris called for Gwen to start eating her pancakes. She was able to go as fast as Zoey, but was still behind. After thirty more seconds, the rest could start eating there pancakes. "It a race to eat, with Zoey trailing by a nose." 'Mike' was only eating the large amount of ice cream he scooped onto his plate. "I guess Mike wanted this to be a sundae challenge," Chris laughed.

**Confessional**

**Mal: **Ice cream's been known for causing brain freezes. With my brain frozen guess which annoying little pest that takes care of.

**Inside Mike's Head**

Mike and the other personalities were continuing their walk to the tower. "Dang nabbit, why is it so cold in here," Chester complained.

"Yeah, kinda wish I wore a shirt," Vito added in.

"Ay, look," Svetlana pointed to a large patch of ice slowly moving towards them

"What is that," Mike didn't have time to investigate as the ice slowly froze over his and the others feet and slowly moved up their bodies. "What's happening."

"Mal's giving himself un brain freeze," Svetlana commented. The ice nearly took over their entire bodies but stopped when it reached their heads.

"No we can't be stuck like this," Mike said.

"I've been stuck in worse jams that this," Chester told him.

"But were so close," Mike said as he tried but failed to free himself from the ice.

"It look as though Zoey is about to win the whole challenge," Chris announced.

As Courtney ate her pancakes, she accidentally bumped into Scott. "Sorry," she told him.

"It's okay," Scott replied, "I forgive you."

**Confessional**

**Scott: ** When I said I forgave her it was for bumping into me, not for the kiss. I'm still very mad about the kiss, very mad.

All the contestant continued to eat their pancakes."Ah, brain freeze," 'Mike' shouted.

"Oh no, Mike are you okay," Zoey asked worryingly. She accidently stopped eating

**Confessional**

**Zoey: **I don't know what happened, hearing Mike in pain, even if he is Mal, just made me worry about him.

"Done," Gwen shouted holding up her plate.

"Boom, just like the Gwen wins the challenge, and immunity," Chris cheered. The other contestants groaned at her victory.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **Great, now Gwen gets to stay her for another day. Guess it's bye-bye Zoey.

**Mal: **They brain may have hurt my brain, but they also hurt Zoey chances of staying.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations Gwen, on a sweet victory," Chris said, "Now it's time to vote for someone other than Gwen, Courtney."<p>

"I'm not going to vote for Gwen, yet" Courtney finish saying under her breathe.

**Voting Confessional**

**Gwen: **After that kiss, who could ever trust Courtney again. It's not being mean, it's just being fair.

"Alright, time to tally the votes ," Chris said, "Let's see here. One vote for Courtney, one vote for Zoey. Another vote for Courtney and another vote for Zoey. And the person going home tonight is…"

"…Zoey."

Zoey sighed when the vote was revealed. "I have to say, I'm surprised Courtney isn't the one going home."

"Hey," Courtney protested.

**Confessional**

**Scott: **So I didn't vote for Courtney, people change their minds. It's just that, I uh, still need her for her vote, that's all.

Zoey sat in the toilet as the others watched from the docks. "Any finals words, or revelations you want to get off your chest," Chris asked.

"Actually, I just want to say…," she stopped when she saw Mal's threaten Mike, "… good bye, I hope we can see each other again."

"Boring," Chris said and flushed her, "Now Courtney, it's time to go to Boney Island."

"Why do I have to go to Boney Island," she asked.

"Well, I mean, Gwen won the challenge, she gets to send whoever she wants to Boney Island, kinda obvious," Chris stated.

"Whatever," Courtney said as Chef took her to Boney Island.

"Only four competitors remain, who's here to stay, and who's going to get flushed away, find out next time, on an all new Total Drama All-Stars."


	21. You Regatta be Kidding Me Part 1

_"Last time on Total Drama All-Stars, the final five went on a slippery, sloppy race around the island to create a sticky stack of pancakes. That wasn't the only sticky situation Zoey was in, after she found out the Mike is actually Mal, and was not unable to tell the others about it, though they probably wouldn't have cared since Gwen found out about Courtney and her kissing Brick and Scott. In the end, thanks to a dirty trick from Mal, Gwen was able to win immunity and Zoey got the watery boot. Four players remain, but not for long, who's going to the finale three, and who's the next one to leave, find out right now on Total Drama All-Stars."_

In the evening, Gwen was eating dinner alone at the Spa Hotel, as the butler brought her some food.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: **Even though Courtney didn't get voted off, I have to say, with her on Boney Island and me here, it does make up for it.

As Gwen ate, Chris walked through the dining room holding a cardboard box. "What are you doing here," Gwen asked.

"Collecting footage from the last episode," Chris explained, "No need to be angry even with you impending elimination."

"What are you talking about," Gwen asked.

"Well, it obvious, Courtney has Scott's vote, so that leaves you outnumbered," Chris explained, "Unless, you can get Mike vote then, maybe." Gwen thought about this as Chris laughed to himself.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: **As much as I hate to admit it, Chris is right, I need to get rid of Courtney before she gets rid of me.

Outside, the cabins were completely vacant minus Scott, who was sitting on the stairs of the loser cabin while looking at the ground. Just then, 'Mike' left the cabin to see him sitting there. "What's got you down," he asked.

"I upset that Courtney's on Boney Island," Scott said.

"Why do you care," 'Mike' asked, "I mean, we don't need her vote anymore, plus she cheated on you."

"I kind of over that, really," Scott said, "And Courtney seems like she really does like me, maybe we we're wrong about her."

**Confessional**

**Mal: **This is just great, right at the end Scott suddenly trusts Courtney again. Minor problem, nothing I can't handle.

"Well, uh, if you want to see if she does like you, maybe get her a gift or something," 'Mike' suggested.

"That's a good idea," Scott perked up, "Maybe I could get her like a DVD or something." Mal suddenly popped up when Scott finished speaking.

**Confessional**

**Scott: **I honestly hope Courtney does actually like me.

**Mal: **In all the excitement to finally be rid of Zoey, I forgot to destroy that DVD with the footage of me on it. If anyone where to find it, it be all over.

"Well, uh, you do that," 'Mike' patted Scott on the back and ran over to the Spa Hotel. He was about to go inside, but just then Chris came out from it holding a box.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Spa Hotels are for winners only," Chris told him.

"Yeah, I was just, uh, going to say goodnight to Gwen," 'Mike' explained.

"Yeah, sure," Chris said. 'Mike' tried to pass off as innocent as Chris walked past him. As Chris left, Gwen poked her head out from the Hotel.

"Hey Mike, I need to talk to you privately," Gwen whispered. 'Mike' went inside the Hotel as Gwen told him something. "How willing are you to form an alliance to get rid of Courtney?"

"After what she did to Zoey, count me in," 'Mike' shook hands with her.

"I think we should get Scott to join with us, for just this time," Gwen said.

"You leave him to me," 'Mike' said.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: **This is perfect, with Mike on my side, Courtney will have no chance of staying.

**Mal: **If Scott's going to suddenly want Courtney back, well then there no way I could take them to the final three. Them being together would mean my elimination.

* * *

><p>"Attention campers, please gather up front and prepare for today's challenge," Chris announced.<p>

"Wow, I'm surprised you survived a night on Boney Island," Gwen said to Courtney who was coming back from exile.

"Ha, what those wild animals could have done to me is nothing to the pain I'm about to bring to you," Courtney retaliated. The two girls glared at each other as Scott came out to greet Courtney.

"Hey Courtney," Scott started, "You're, uh, looking good, uh, today."

"At least I know always has my back," Courtney snickered.

**Confessional**

**Scott: **I'm starting to feel really guilty about how I didn't trust Courtney.

"Whoa, no fighting until after the challenge has started," Chris said to Gwen and Courtney, "Hm, we missing someone?"

"Mike's still not here," Gwen said.

Chris pulled out his megaphone, "Mike time for the challenge, hurry up!" Just then, 'Mike' came out from behind the Spa Hotel.

"Sorry, just, uh, had to use the bathroom," 'Mike' explained.

"Maybe next time, use the outhouse," Chris told him.

**Confessional**

**Mal: **I managed to get into the Spa Hotel last night, but that DVD wasn't there, Chris must've taken it. If he knows what's good for him, he'll never show it anyone!

"Now that we're all here, let's get to this week's challenge," Chris walked over to the flat screen, "It's a regatta around the island."

"Uh, re-whatta," Scott asked confused.

"A regatta, it's a boat race," Chris told him.

"Could've just said that," Scott said.

"I could've, but I didn't, because I'm classy," Chris said, "Just like in Newfoundland, first person to successfully complete the entire boat race wins immunity and a night at the Spa Hotel. Don't worry, Chef will keep things interesting by providing some 'obstacle' for you." All the contestants gasped as Chris spoke. "There are four boats at the dock. Two of them are sea-worthy, the other two are sink-errific, and they are first-come, first-serve. Since Gwen won the last challenge, she gets a thirty second head start to run to boats. Ready, on your marks, get set, Gwen go!"

Gwen took off as the other three had to wait behind. "Hope you enjoy the toilet, Courtney," Gwen shouted back to her.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **I don't know why Gwen's so confident she eliminate me, I've got a secret weapon that'll ensure she's the one going home.

"Alright, Gwen's thirty seconds are up, so the rest of you can go," Chris shouted as they took off. Just then Scott fell to the floor.

"What the heck," Scott looked to see his shoes tied together, "How'd this happened?"

"Don't know, don't care, though you better not wonder to long, cause it'll cost you," Chris told Scott who tried to untie his shoes.

**Confessional**

**Mal: **Gwen and Courtney are easily going to take each other out, that leaves Scott the only one potentially in the way of me winning this challenge.

"And Gwen's headstart pays off, as she is the lead," Chris announced as Gwen grabbed the speedboat. Just as she took off, 'Mike' came running in and grabbed the Boat of Losers. He tried to start it up, but it wouldn't start. "Guess that boat's seen better days." Courtney then ran in and grabbed the rusty power boat. She managed to start it up and took off easily. "Looks really can be misleading," Chris laughed.

"Come on you piece of junk," Mal shouted as he finally managed to get the boat started as Scott came to the row boat. He picked up the paddle to see a large shark bite in it.

"How am I suppose to paddle with this," Scott shouted to Chris.

"Not my problem," Chris shouted, "Better find yourself a power source." Scott looked over to see 'Mike' still parked at the docks.

"Hey Mike, could you help pull my boat through the race," Scott shouted.

Mal pretended to still get the engine working, "What, sorry, I can't hear you," Mal laughed to himself and took off in the boat.

**Confessional**

**Scott: **What a jerk, guess I rubbed off on him.

Scott quickly took the rope in the row boat, and threw it towards Mike's boat. He managed to snag onto the boat, but forgot to tie the other end to his boat. Scott was pulled into the water as he screamed the whole time. "Scott really needs to pull himself together if he wants to win this challenge," Chris laughed, "I am hilarious."

As Gwen was quickly gaining speed, the engine to the boat begin to stutter and eventually her boat stop. "Ugh, Chris," Gwen moaned as she tried to start the boat. Just then, Courtney was able to pass her.

"And Courtney takes the lead," Chris announced, "but will she keep it all the way through Coconut Alley."

"Coconut alley," Courtney said confused, but her question was answered when a coconut feel on her head. "Ow," she said and looked up to see Chef in a hot air balloon, tossing coconuts onto them. She quickly ducked behind the seats to avoid getting hit.

"And Mike makes it to Coconut Alley," Chris announced. Chef laughed as he dumped a large amount of coconuts onto 'Mike's' boat.

"What the heck," Mal said. He looked out to see the coconuts falling towards him, but he managed to get back inside before the hit him. "Nice try Chef," 'Mike' laughed.

"Better up the ante Chef," Chris told him.

"It's times like this I really love this job," Chef said and pulled out a stick of dynamite. He let it fall and land on 'Mike's' boat and land where Scott's rope was attached. Mal looked back to see this as it exploded cutting lose Scott from the boat.

"Oh, come on," Scott complained.

**Confessional**

**Mal: **I probably could have left Scott to deal with Chef, though I do still need him for his vote, unfortunately.

"Whoa, uh, hang on Scott," 'Mike' said as he went back to help Scott out of the water. Scott climbed over the boat and collapsed on the floor, and threw up some water as he lie on the floor.

"Thanks man," Scott barely managed to say as 'Mike' returned to the controls and took off.

"Hey, you know since I saved you, I guess you owe me a favor," 'Mike' began.

"Yeah, whatever," Scott said. They managed to catch up to see Gwen still trying to get her boat to start up.

"Having boat troubles," 'Mike' asked.

"Yeah, and Courtney's getting away," Gwen said as her boat's engine began working again, "Finally," she said and took off, accidentally splash 'Mike' and Scott with water.

"Rude," Mal stated as another stick of dynamite fell into the boat. The explosion caused the covered part of the boat to fly off as well as knock Scott out. "Great, now the engine isn't working," Mal moaned. He looked to see Scott passed out and had an idea. He quickly put Scott on the front of the boat and tied him to it.

"Hm, hey what are you doing," Scott lazily asked.

"Just building an engine," 'Mike' replied. The two looked back to see a shark fin out of the water.

"Wait, no, no, no" Scott screamed as Fang drew nearer.

"Man, this really sucks for Scott," Chris said, "Well, everyone still alive, but really how likely is that to continue; stay tuned for more Total Drama All-Stars."


	22. You Regatta be Kidding Me Part 2

"Hey, don't worry buddy, you're doing fine," 'Mike' told a tied up Scott, "This is a great plan that can't go wrong."

"If it can't go wrong, why do I have to be shark bait," Scott asked. 'Mike' ignored him and went to the end of the boat with another rope. As Fang drew closer, 'Mike' snagged the rope around Fang as Fang tried to eat Scott, but unsuccessfully managed to. The boat did begin to move at a normal speed again.

"See, I told you this was a good plan," 'Mike' said as Scott screamed.

"This just in, Courtney still holds the lead, but thanks to Mike's new 'engine' the duddy duo are back in the game," Chris announced.

As Courtney continued to race forward, Chef dropped another stick of dynamite onto her boat. "Hey," she shouted as she managed to swat it away, "are you crazy."

"Nah, just bored," Chris told her as Gwen was coming up, "Looks like there's some more competition going on."

"Take this Courtney," Gwen said as she rammed her boat into her.

"Hey, you can't do that," Courtney complained.

"No rules against it though," Chris chimed in. Courtney glared and proceeded to also ram her boat into Gwen's. This went on for a couple more times until Gwen looked up to see piranhas jumping out of the water.

"Piranhas," Gwen shouted as she turned her boat to try avoid them. Courtney didn't hear Gwen and didn't see the piranhas and she ran right through them. She screamed as some of the piranhas managed to get through the bottom of the boat.

"Oh, great," Courtney said as the piranhas continued to chew through boat just as Scott and 'Mike' were coming toward her.

"Hey look, Courtney's in trouble," Scott said.

"So what," 'Mike' replied.

"We should go help her," Scott suggested.

"No way, we need to win this challenge," 'Mike' told him and steered clear of the piranhas and Courtney.

**Confessional**

**Scott: **I need to be a good boyfriend to Courtney and that means saving her from piranhas even if you're going to be eaten by a … shark.

Scott quickly kicked off his shoe and threw it at Fang's nose causing him to whine and return under water, though this stopped Mike's boat from moving. "Wait, what are you doing," 'Mike' questioned but Scott didn't answer; he broke free from the ropes that had tied him up and swam over Courtney's boat and jumped on as more piranhas ate through the boat.

"Don't worry Courtney, I'm here to help you," Scott claimed.

"Wait, how are you going to help," Courtney replied as Scott thought to himself.

**Confessional**

**Scott: **I probably should have thought this through better.

"We need something to lure these piranhas away," Courtney claimed.

"Hang on, I have an idea," Scott took his other shoe and lent the disgusting smells of it distract, "Chew on this," he shouted as he tossed his shoe to the side. All the piranhas follow suit with the shoe.

"Whoa, thanks for saving me," Courtney said.

"Uh, no problem," Scott said as the two moved closer before Chris flew in between them.

"Hate to break up such a touching moment, but you'll never win the race and beat Gwen going zero miles an hour," Chris told them.

"Right, luckily the engine isn't that damaged," Courtney said as she started the boat up and the two took off. Mal watched as they did.

**Confessional**

**Mal: **Ugh, there has to be some way to convince Scott to vote for Courtney, but how.

"Little stuck are we," Chris mocked 'Mike' whose boat's engine was completely destroyed, "bet you should give up."

"Not just yet," Mal said to himself. He ran to the side of the boat and called for Fang in the water. He stuck his head up, still rubbing his nose. "If you help pull my boat to the finish line, I give Scott to you." Fang smiled as he heard this. Mal tied the rope to Fang and to his boat and Fang began to pull him again.

"All the contestants are going into the final stretch, though will any of them make it past the mines," Chris announced, "Hopefully not."

Gwen boat race through the water as she saw the mines up ahead. She quickly tried to avoid them and managed to until she accidentally ran into one of them. The explosion blew a large hole in her boat that began to fill with water. "Oh, looks like Gwen boat and her chances of winning are about to sink," Chris announced.

"Not funny Chris," Gwen snapped as she tried to cover the hole in her boat.

"Oh, it's very funny," Chris laughed, "Here comes the love boat, though it's looks like Mike and Fang are not that far behind."

"Fang," Scott cried and looked back to see Fang approaching fast. He screamed and turn his head back around and along with Courtney screamed when they saw the mines. "Hurry turn the wheel this way," Scott said as he tried to turn the wheel in the opposite direction Courtney was going.

"No, this way," Courtney told him, "I want Gwen to see us when we pass her." The fought over the wheel until it came off the boat. Just then, Fang began to chew the back of their boat, in a attempt to get to Scott. The two hugged each other as the screamed. Their boat eventually crashed into a mine sending, destroying the boat entirely and sending the two into the air.

"Wow, guess chickens can fly," Chris laughed with Chef," Looks like Mike has the only working boat left."

**Confessional**

**Mal: **This victory is going to be nothing but sweet.

Mal continued to guide through the mines with ease as Fang avoided them and was almost at the finish line. "Looks like Mike's about to cross the finish line," Chris started but was interrupted by screaming, "What's that," Chris asked. They all looked up to see Courtney falling from the sky. She fell in a landed right on Fang knocking him out cold.

"Are you kidding me," 'Mike' shouted.

"Looks like Mike's chances have left him," Chris laughed but was stopped by another scream. They looked up to see Scott falling as well. He landed just on the other side of the finish line; Chris blew his air horn. "And Scott wins immunity for this challenge," Chris announced. Gwen and 'Mike' groaned as Chris made his announcement.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: **I may have not won immunity, but neither did Courtney.

"Now for the rest of you, time to vote someone off," Chris said, "It can't be Scott, but I don't think he would have be going home anyway."

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **Chris thinks I'm going to be eliminated, no way, I have a secret weapon that guarantees Gwen will go home tonight.

"Does Scott at least get to choose someone to take to the Spa Hotel," 'Mike' asked hopefully.

"Nah, like I said before, Spa Hotels are for winners only," Chris replied.

**Confessional**

**Mal: **I don't know what Chris did with that DVD, but I'll burn this island to the ground before I let anyone else see it.

* * *

><p>"I want to wish that everyone had a good regatta," Chris said to the contestants who were all wrapped into robes, "I mean, I want to wish it, but I also did watch it and laugh, a lot."<p>

"Can we just get this done with," Gwen said.

"Just trying makes some humor for the audience, but whatever," Chris said, "Get voting."

**Voting Confessional**

**Gwen: **(Votes for Courtney)

**Courtney: **(Votes for Gwen)

**Scott: **(Votes)

"Well, not surprisingly, Scott and Mike received no votes, so they get marshmallows," Chris said as he tossed marshmallows to them.

"One for Gwen and Courtney," Chris said, "Wonder who case these votes,"

"Just hurry up," Courtney demanded.

"Alright," Chris said, "And the other two votes…"

"…are both for Courtney. So that means…"

"Actually Chris," Courtney interrupted and reached behind her to pull out the invincibility statue, "I found the other statue."

"Whoa, totally didn't see that coming," Chris said as the others gasped.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **This thing was really easy to find, it was in the middle of the forest surrounded by Chris shrine.

**Chris: **Have to say, I'm pretty shocked someone found the statue, also Courtney better not have messed up my shrine.

"Well, I guess that leaves one vote left," Chris started as Gwen stood up.

"Yeah, I know, I'm the one going home," Gwen stated, "Let's get this over with."

"Good thing this was a water challenge," Chris stated, "You'll swim better now."

"Just flush her already," Courtney demanded. Chris shrugged and sent Gwen down the toilet. The contestants were about to head back to the cabins when something snapped for Courtney. "Wait, you said there were three votes for me," Courtney said to Chris.

"Correct, I did say that," Chris told her.

"Then that's means," Courtney angrily looked around for Scott until 'Mike' moved to the side to see Scott hiding behind him, "I can't believe you voted for me, even after all we been through." Scott began to sweat nervously.

**Confessional**

**Scott: **I didn't want to vote for Courtney, but Mike had saved my life.

**Mal: **Let's just say that I told Scott that Fang was after him, and said I would help hide him from Fang as long as he voted for Courtney.

"Well, you see," Scott started.

"I don't care," Courtney cried, "we are over." Courtney stormed off as Scott looked to the ground, upset.

"Well, looks like Scott has some crying to do," Chris laughed, "but at least he'll do it in the Spa Hotel. Who from are final three will be going into the final two, stay tuned and find out, next time on Total Drama All-Stars."


	23. The Bold and the Bootyful Part 1

_"Last time on Total Drama All-Stars, the final four were given a free-for-all regatta around wawanakwa, thought some floated better than others. While Gwen and Courtney's on-off friendship completely sunk, Mal's plan nearly went under with the DVD of footage still in the Spa Hotel. In the end, Courtney received the most votes, but in a shocking twist, she revealed the immunity idol, sending Gwen to flushtown. And even though Scott may have won the challenge, he totally lost all chance with Courtney when she found out he voted for her. Who'll become our final two, and who has a date with the Flush of Shame, find all of this out right here, on Total Drama All-Stars."_

**(Theme Song - I wanna be famous)**

Courtney was outside the loser cabin as 'Mike' walked out. "What's got you upset," 'Mike' asked even though he already knew.

"I just can't believe Scott tried voted me off," Courtney cried, "I mean it doesn't make any sense at all."

"Yeah, seems weird," 'Mike' smirked.

"Do you think I am being too hard on Scott," Courtney asked.

'Mike' suddenly jumped, "No, of course not. I mean, he voted for you, how could you ever trust him again after something like that."

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **Now that Gwen's gone, I'm the last original cast member left on the island, and I'm determined to win that million dollars, even if I have to do it by myself.

**Mal: **I used to think having Courtney and Scott in the final three would be terrible, but now that they aren't a couple, everything is going just perfect.

**Inside Mike's Head**

Mike and the three other personalities were still frozen in place. "Come on, we have to keep trying to get free," Mike said to the others.

"Nah, too much effort," Chester complained.

"But if we give up, Mal wins," Mike told them.

"Mal's already beat us, yo ain't nothing we can do," Vito said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," a voice came through. They all looked up to see Manitoba standing on a brain cloud, "Looks like you're all in a pickle."

"Manitoba!" They all shouted in unison. Manitoba jumped off the cloud and landed on a patch of ice, causing it to crack slightly.

"How did you escape Mal," Mike asked him.

"Well, when we were all tied up, I managed to bite my way free and get away before Mal was able to catch me. I hid amongst the dream clouds so I wouldn't get caught," Manitoba explained.

"Ah, quit your yapping and help us get unfrozen," Chester complained.

"Yeah, free us so we can go defeat Mal," Mike told Manitoba.

"Pfff, even if we could defeat Mal, that would just put you back in charge, "Manitoba scorned," How does that makes me free."

"Hey, he's right," Vito chimed in, "Why should you get all the control."

"Because I'm the original personality," Mike explained.

"Yeah, where's the proof," Chester demanded.

"Well, uh, how do I prove it," Mike asked.

"Figured that be the answer you give," Manitoba said to him.

Scott was at the Spa Hotel balcony, looking out at the sunset on the lake. Just then, the butler came up to him with a tray of dirt. "Sir," the butler said as he presented the tray to Scott.

"Thanks," Scott said as he took the dirt and began to eat it. He sighed every time he took a bite from the dirt.

**Confessional**

**Scott: **I feel a lot worse that I did before. Courtney hates more than ever now, and she probably wants to vote me off. I could let Courtney win the next challenge for me, but she's probably so mad that she'll flush me down the toilet.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Final 3," Chris announced in the morning, "Gather on the dock pronto, it's crunch time; and by that I mean you're about to get crunched."<p>

'Mike', Scott, and Courtney walked to the dock. Scott approached Courtney, "Hey, uh, Courtney, did you, uh, sleep good last night?"

Courtney scoffed, "No, because I was stuck in the Loser Cabin after you won the challenge yesterday."

"Oh, yeah," Scott sighed, "Well, uh, you still look pretty."

"Were you expecting anything else," Courtney scoffed again.

"Yes, er, I mean no, uh, I'm not sure," Scott said.

"Of course you're not," Courtney scolded.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **I thought that seeing Scott try to make up for what he did would be satisfying but it was actually really sad to watch.

As the contestants reached the end of the dock, a boat backed up towards the dock, with Chris, dressed as a pirate, standing on the back. "Ahoy there mates," Chris laughed like a pirate, "Come to me my faithful parrot," Chris hopped off the boat and onto the dock, as Chef came out from the boat dressed as a parrot. "Oh come on, stop frowning, you look great and you know it," Chris said to Chef, "Hey, if you don't want to be here…" Chris was interrupted as the Chef took off with the boat, "…that isn't what I was going to say."

"Are we going to be starting the challenge soon," 'Mike' asked Chris.

"Yes, and since were so close to the finale, I decided to create a very special challenge based off season 2's pirate theme finale. Each one of you will be responsible for finding a piece of pirate loot that's hidden somewhere on the island."

"As if there's anything valuable around here," Courtney said.

"Well, not including the million dollars, there is plenty of treasure on the island, you just have to know what you're looking for," Chris explained.

**Confessional**

**Mal: **The only thing that egotistical Chris thinks is valuable is himself, and he's anything but valuable.

"To determine which loot you'll be looking for, each player will choose one of these three treasure chests," Chris cheered like a pirate, "Scott, since you won that last challenge, you get to pick first."

"Is it cool if I let Courtney choose first," Scott asked.

"Oh no Scott, you clearly deserve to go first," Courtney sarcastically replied. Scott walked over an opened a chest. He looked inside, and as he did a boxing glove sprung out and punched him in the face with his clue attached to it.

"Pe-R-fect, you must bring me the McLean Diamond, which can be found on or around the abandon pirate ship, which just happens to be guarded by your old pal, Fang."

Courntey walked over and opened another chest, which caused her to get zapped by electricity. When it opened it reveal her clue.

"Courtney, you must go out into the woods and find my favorite portrait of me, named The Mona Chris-a."

**Confessional**

**Courtney: '**The Mona Chris-a', that is the lamest name Chris has ever called anything.

'Mike' walked over to the chests, "I guess that leaves that last one for me, what's in it?"

"Nice try, but the choice isn't official until you see for yourself," Chris explained.

"Fine," 'Mike' sighed. He opened the chest and reached inside, but was instead bitten by a turtle. At first he screamed, but then he glared angrily at the turtle until it let go and ran off crying. Scott and Courtney looked at each other nervously.

"Okay, that's new," Chris said, "Anyways, Mike, you must bring me the original long lost Gilded Chris."

"A Gilded Chris," 'Mike questioned, "How am I supposed to find that?"

"If I knew, it would be called 'long lost'," Chris explained.

**Confessional**

**Mal: **I can't trust Courtney or Scott anymore, so that means I'll have to win this challenge, or better yet, make sure both of them loses this challenge.

"Think fast and look even faster," Chris started, "because not only will the winner get to choose who will take the Flush of Shame tonight, but they'll also get an advantage in tomorrow's final challenge, and trust me you'll want that."

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **When I win this challenge, I'm actually going to take Scott with me to the finale, he is still so trying to apologize that he'll just let me win the million. It'll be the million dollars won in Total Drama History.

"All clear, on your marks," Chris sighed and stopped his pirate voice, "just go."

Scott made his way over to the abandoned pirate ship and climbed the net hanging off the side to get to the deck. "Here, diamond, diamond," Scott whispered.

**Confessional**

**Scott: **At first I was going to let Courtney win, but now I have to win so I can bring Courtney to the finale. That way, I let her win so she can get the million dollars, and then she'll be so happy, she'll forgive me right on the spot.

As Scott got peered onto the deck, Chris's voice came over the loudspeaker, "And Scott is the first to reach his pirate loot! I hope my loud voice isn't getting Fang's attention," Chris shouted over the loudspeaker.

"Would you keep it down," Scott whispered.

"There called loudspeakers bro," Chris replied, "Deal with it!" Just then, Fang poked his head out from one of the doors.

"Easy shark," Scott said to calm Fang, "Just show me where the diamond is and I'll be on my way." Fang smiled to reveal that the diamond was imbedded in one of his teeth.

**Confessional**

**Scott: **Are you kidding me!

Scott screamed and jumped off the abandoned pirate ship into the water before Fang could catch him.

Courtney started to walk into the woods, but then she saw a trail of large footprints leading into deeper into the woods. "I hope these tracks didn't come from I'm thinking they came from," Courtney nervously whispered to herself. Just then Chris came on the loudspeaker.

"As Courtney finds the Yeti tracks, she zeroes in on finding the portrait," Chris announced, "Hopefully she only finds the portrait."

"Please, there no such thing as a yeti," Courtney replied. She looked into the woods and gasped nervously.

**Confessional**

**Mal: **The thing that most unfair about this challenge is that Courtney and Scott at least know where their 'treasure' is, but I have no idea where to start looking for mine. Now would be the good time to start sabotaging, not that there is a bad time, but still.

Courtney continued deeper into the woods, being very careful to look out for anything that might pop out. Just then, Courtney saw something rectangular in shape sticking out from behind a rock. "Maybe that's the portrait," Courtney said to herself. As she tried to lift it up, she didn't see a pair of eyes peer out from behind a tree. The eyes revealed to be Mal, holding a large branch about to strike Courtney over the head.

"Whoa, where did he come from," Chris narrated, "that guy is just spooky. What is Mal going to do now, will anyone survive you stick around to find out; I'm going to the panic room, here on Total Drama All-Stars."


	24. The Bold and the Bootyful Part 2

"Come on, let go," Courtney said as she pulled on the rectangular shape just as Mal was about to hit her with the large branch he was holding. She continued to pull until the rectangle slipped out from the rock and swung to hit 'Mike' in the face. "Mike, what are you doing here?"

"I, uh, figured that the Gilded Chris Statue would probably be someplace where the portrait was," 'Mike' said, "He would want to keep all the Chris-themed stuff together."

"You've got a point," Courtney said and looked at the object she pulled out from behind the rock, "this isn't even the portrait, just a wooden board."

"It probably came from the pirate ship," 'Mike' suggested, "but since we're now both out of luck, maybe we can help each other look for our loot."

"Sure, great idea," Courtney replied as she tossed the board aside.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **Mike just signed his own elimination. He helps me find my loot, I win the challenge, he goes home, and I win a million dollars. Piece of cake.

**Mal: **Getting Courtney to lose this challenge might be tough, she is a tough player, but I believe I can be a lot tougher.

"Also there may or may not be a yeti in the woods," Courtney told 'Mike'.

"You mean like that," 'Mike' pointed in the distance to a yeti walking inside a cave.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **Okay, so maybe a yeti isn't that unlikely.

"Maybe that's where Chris put the portrait," 'Mike' suggested.

"I don't know," Courtney said, "do you think Chris really put the portrait of himself with something that dangerous."

"Oh, don't you already know it," Chris announced over the loudspeaker, "better getting moving Courtney. And you too, Mike."

"So, if our loot is in the cave, how do you propose we get it, with the yeti being in there," Courtney told 'Mike'.

'Mike' thought for a moment. "Maybe I can distract the yeti, and you go in and grab the loot and run back before the yeti gets me."

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **He's willing to get a yeti to attack him, just so he can get a statue of Chris. He must be really crazy or really desperate.

"Wait here while I get the yeti's attention," 'Mike' said. Courtney hid behind a bush and watched as Mal walked over to the cave entrance.

"Now how can I get the yeti to go after Courtney," Mal said to himself. He looked around and saw a rock near the entrance of the cave. "Perfect," he said to himself once again. He quickly picked it up and took aim at the yeti. He chucked the rock at the yeti, which caused the yeti to get a large bruised on his head. While the yeti rubbed the bruised, Mal quickly dashed into a bush near the cave. Courtney saw 'Mike' hide in the bush.

"Hey, you're supposed to lure the yeti, not hide from it," Courtney shouted as the yeti came out of the cave and looked around to see where the rock came from. It saw Courtney standing in her hiding spot and glared angrily at her. "Uh, nice yeti," Courtney said, trying to calm it down. The yeti ignored her, and began to chase after Courtney, who screamed as she ran off.

'Mike' called out to Courtney, "Don't worry Courtney, I'll try to stop the yeti." Mal instead walked off, whistling his usual tune.

"Looks like Courtney having a little trouble getting to her loot," Chris announced over the loudspeaker.

**Confessional**

**Mal: **That's one Courtney down, and one Scott to go.

Over at the abandon pirate ship, Fang was sunbathing on the top deck, while Scott stood at the top of the mast, holding a rope with a noose to lower down to Fang. "Easy does it," Scott said as he tried to wrap the rope on Fang's nose.

**Confessional**

**Scott: **If I'm gonna get the diamond from … Fang, I need to subdue him before he can subdue me. Pappy taught me how to do this to pigs, so it should be that different.

Scott lowered the rope until it had completely caught Fang's nose, which caught Fang be surprise. "Gotcha," Scott shouted, "Now give up that diamond." Fang ignored his demand, and instead tugged on the rope caused Scott to plummet through the deck. Fang pulled the rope off his nose, the proceeded to drop a treasure chest into the hole that Scott was in. "Why," Scott shouted as the chest fell on him.

**Confessional**

**Scott: **So it didn't go as well as I thought it would in my head.

As Scott lay underneath the chest, Mal poked his head out from behind some creates that were below the pirate ship. "Perfect timing," Mal told himself before he returned to acting like Mike, "Scott, are you okay," he asked as he helped Scott to his feet.

"Oh, I can't stand that … shark," Scott was barely able to say.

"At least you know where your pirate loot is," 'Mike' reassured him.

"Yeah, but I'll never get the diamond off of him," Scott replied. Mal thought for a second.

"What if you just get Fang all together," 'Mike' said, "Like bring the shark to Chris."

"By myself? How could I," Scott protested.

"Don't worry," 'Mike told him, "We're still in a secret alliance, remember. I'll help you get the loot, as long as you take me to the finale, sound good."

"Seriously, I mean, yeah let's do it," Scott said.

**Confessional**

**Mal: **I know where Scott's loyalty is, and unfortunately that's not with me. So what better way to get rid of someone that to feed them to a shark.

**Scott: **What Mike does know gets him eliminated, because he'll help me get my loot and I win the challenge and bring Courtney to the finale. Feels good be a villain.

Courtney continued to run from the yeti, until she managed to hide behind a tree. The yeti didn't see her and ran past where she was. "Thanks for all the help, Mike," Courtney angrily told herself. She quickly dashed back to the yeti cave and looked around until she saw the portrait. "There it is," she said and quickly ran out with the portrait.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **I don't know what's scarier, the yeti or this portrait of Chris.

"Courtney is taking her loot to the dock, so if you haven't found yours yet, you might want to think about doing so," Chris announced over the loudspeaker, "Better head down to the dock to see who wins this."

"Ha, this challenge is in the bag, nothing can stop me now," Courtney said, but then stopped when she saw the yeti walking back to its cave. It spotted her and began to chase her again, but Courtney instead hid behind the portrait. The yeti picked up the portrait and tossed it far away. "Hey, I needed that to win a million dollars," Courtney shouted at the yeti. The yeti glared angrily back at her which caused them to resume the chase from before.

At the pirate ship, 'Mike' stood at the mast, tying a barrel to the top which would be used to lift Fang up once it got to the bait that Scott was setting up. "Quick, here comes Fang now," 'Mike' shouted to Scott. He quickly dashed behind the mast. Fang ran over and grabbed the bucket of fish, but the rope trap failed to go off.

"Dude, what happened," Scott demanded, "He got away with the bait."

"I have no idea what went wrong," 'Mike' said pretending he actually didn't know. He then released the peg holding the rope in place.

"The line must be caught somewhere," Scott said just before the rope snagged him and lifted him into the air.

"Oops," Mal told himself. As Scott dangled from the rope, Fang walked over to him.

"I ain't done with you yet," Scott told Fang. Fang ignored Scott and proceeded to punch Scott repeatedly as Mal watch in enjoyment. After Fang finished, Mal cut the rope holding Scott up and Scott fell onto the floor and Mal slide down the mast.

"Time for my bath grandma," Scott said allowed after being hurt badly.

"You could say that," Mal replied to his nonsense comment.

"Don't you have anything better to do then chase me," Courtney shouted back to the yeti, who was not giving up. Courtney wasn't looking where she was going and accidentally fell off a small cliff. The yeti stopped in time but angrily growl at Courtney who slide down the mountain side. "Ha, so long fur ball."

Chris stood in the main area of the campsite and looked at his watch, "Hmm, figured the kids would've been finished sooner." Just then 'Mike' walked in dragging Scott. "Scott and Mal are the first to arrive, but I see a lot of empty hands."

'Mike' dropped Scott on the ground. "Sorry pappy," Scott said, "I would have got the shiny rock, but the sea-pig ate it."

"Okay, what your excuse, Mal," Chris told him.

Mal glared angrily at Chris, but then returned to acting like Mike, "Okay, I didn't find the loot I was assigned, but I did bring back an injured contest, your favorite."

"It's true," Chris told him, "but do you know what else my favorite is, sudden and unexpected rule changes."

"What do you mean," 'Mike' asked nervously.

"Well, the winner of this challenge will now receive this DVD along with immunity for this week," Chris said holding up the DVD with Mal footage on it.

"You wouldn't," Mal told him.

"Oh, I would," Chris replied, "So you better hope Courtney comes back empty handed."

"Wait," Courtney shouted, "I'm here."

"Yes, and you also appear with no treasure," Chris sighed.

"Well, I almost had it, but then it got destroyed by the yeti," Courtney explained.

"In that case," Chris started, "since all of you failed miserably at this challenge, and practically wasted this entire episode, I have to give the win and this prize to Mike."

"Hey, that's not fair," Courtney protested.

"I'd say it's pretty fair," 'Mike' commented.

"Mike was the first to arrive, and he brought me the injuried Scott that lays before us," Chris pointed out. Courtney looked down to see Scott lying on the floor.

"Scott, are you hurt," Courtney worriedly said.

"Funny, last I remember you were mad at Scott," Chris said, "You know because he tried to vote you off."

"Oh, yeah that right's," Courtney stood up upset.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **I don't know what came over me, I was mad at Scott but seeing get all injuried like that made me feel sorry for him.

**Mal: **Chris mad a big mistake trying to give that DVD to Courtney, but now that I have it and a spot in the finale, there is no stopping the chaos that is coming.

**Inside Mike's Head**

Mike continued to struggle as Manitoba stood by and watching him. "Are you finished yet, Mike, are you going to quit."

"I can't quit," Mike said, "If I quit then Mal wins."

"Yeah, and If Mal loses, you win," Manitoba replied.

"Look Manitoba, and all you guys," Mike started, "I know that in the past I called you guys annoying and said you got in my way. But lately you have honestly been really helpful, and I wouldn't really be anything special without you guys. I just wanted to help Zoey out from Mal, I know I couldn't do it without you guys."

"Oh, that was beautiful," Svetlana said as she had tears in her eyes.

"Now that's the Mal I know," Manitoba said.

"Are you going to unfreeze us," Mike asked.

"You betcha," Manitoba said. He quickly grabbed a rock lying on the ground and used it to smash the ice holding them all in place.

"About time," Vito said.

"Ah, my back is sore from all the standing," Chester chimed in, "Let's rest for a bit."

"No time for that we have to get moving to the tower," Mike said.

The final three and Chris stood at the flush of shame, "Who is getting flushed," Chris said to 'Mike', "It all comes down to who you want to battle in the finale, Scott or Courtney."

**Confessional**

**Mal: **Like I said before, I really don't care about who also comes to the finale, either way they are going to lose.

"Hmm, let me think about this for a bit," 'Mike' said aloud.

"Could you think quicker," Chris said, "We're kinda running out of time."

"Wait Mike," Scott interrupted, "Don't flush Courtney, flush me instead." Courtney gasped.

"Wow, touching," Chris said, "But its Mike's choice, not your choice."

"If Scott want's to flush himself, then I'll allow him too," 'Mike' told Chris.

"Whatever," Chris said.

"I don't know what to say," Courtney said.

**Confessional**

**Scott: **If I can't let Courtney win a million dollars, the least I can do is give up my chance at the million so she'll forgive me.

**Courtney: **I can't believe Scott quit for me, not even Duncan would've done that.

"I hope you win Courtney," Scott said, "and be careful Mike's a total scammer."

"Thanks Scott," Courtney replied, "and don't worry there's nothing stopping me now."

"Alright, can we wrap this up already," Chris said. Scott and Courtney waved goodbye to each other as Chris sent Scott down the Flush of Shame.

"And we have are finalists, Courtney and Mike," Chris said, "Who will go home a million dollars richer, and who will go home a million tears sadder. Find out in the roughest, toughest, million dollar challenge ever, on the season finale on Total Drama All-Stars!"


	25. The Final Wreck-ening Part 1

_This season on Total Drama All-Stars, 14 competitors returned for another chance at one million dollars. Your favorite Heroes and Villains battled for supremacy in our most brutal and painful challenges ever, but it was the betrayals that cut the deepest. Gwen dumped Duncan, Alejandro could walk the whole time, Courtney's newly formed friendships went way off the rails, and Mike repeatedly left his friends in the dust, or was that all the work of Mal, Mike's evil personality. In the end, Mike, or should I say Mal, won the penultimate challenge, and Scott decided to quit the game in order to give Courtney the other spot in the finale. After twelve killer challenge we're down to our final two contestants, and who will take home the million-dollar prize? Will it be CIT Courtney, or the evil genius previously known as Mike, find out right here, right now, on the season finale of Total Drama All-Stars!_

**(Theme Song: I wanna be famous)**

At night, 'Mike' and Courtney were returning to the cabins from the Flush of Shame.

"Aren't you excited," 'Mike' asked Courtney, "We made it to the finale." Courtney didn't answer right away.

"Huh, oh yeah, very excited," Courtney replied.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **I thought that after four seasons of this show that I would be more thrilled to be in the finale, it's just that if Scott hadn't quit, Mike would have probably voted me off. Well, he better watch his back before I take the million from under his nose.

**Mal: **After that last challenge, there is nothing stopping me from claiming that million-dollar prize. Courtney is still emotional from Scott devotion to her, Mike is safely stuck in my subconscious, and the only piece of evidence is right here in my hand.

**Inside Mike's Head**

"Here we are," Manitoba said, "Welcome to the Tower of Mal."

"Why ain't is got any bouncers or guards dogs," Vito asked.

"Probably cause Mal didn't think I be able to get this far," Mike said, "Hey check out the door, it's got five people on it."

"It's probably because that how many people it'll take to open it," Chester told him, but at that moment, the door suddenly fell on all of the personalities.

"It's one of Mal's traps," Manitoba said.

"Come on," Mike said, "Everyone push with all you got." The door came somewhat off the ground before falling back onto the again.

"This can't be how it ends," Svetlana said.

"Was everyone pushing as hard as they could," Mike asked. All except Chester replied with a yes. "Chester," Mike scolded.

"What, I've got noodles for arms," Chester explained.

"Everyone, push on three," Mike started, "One, two, three!" At the count of three, the door slowly raised from the ground and soon was able to topple over, freeing them from the trap Mal had set. They all ran inside, except for Vito who had to carry Chester inside the tower. "Nothing can stop us now," Mike exclaimed before looking up to see the numerous flights of stairs above them. They all groaned in pain.

"Good morning finalist," Chris announced on the loudspeakers, "Meet me in the forest clearing, and get ready to diet. Whoops, typo; ready to die."

"Thanks for bringing me to the finale," 'Mike' told Courtney as they walked to the clearing.

"Uh, I didn't bring you," Courtney said, "You won the challenge."

"Oh, that's right," 'Mike' said, "And Scott quit to save you."

"What are you getting at," Courtney asked.

"Nothing, just that he's a quitter and all, and you too did go out," 'Mike explained.

"Are you trying to say I'm a quitter, because I'm not," Courtney snapped.

"No need to be upset, I'll be sure to give you a few bucks after I win the million dollars," 'Mike' said.

"Ha, you just assume you're going to win," Courtney said.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **I never took Mike for someone who trash talks, but if that's how he wants to play, then I can play just as dirty.

**Mal: **Courtney's biggest weakness is her emotions, and by taking strikes at Scott, that'll make her slip up much easier.

'Mike' and Courtney came up to Chris, Chef, and a large object that was covered by a sheet. "Congratulations on making it to the finale," Chris started, "It's something that you'll regret for the rest of your lives, which will likely be rather short since this final challenge is so vicious, so brutal, so savage, that our lawyers said we had to change it."

"So you made it less dangerous," Courtney asked.

"Nope, but we told them we did," Chris laughed. "High five," he said to Chef.

"People gonna die," Chef responded.

"Yeah, those people," Chris said pointed to 'Mike' and Courtney, "Alright, combatants choose a weapon," he said revealing a wall of weapons behind the sheet, "What will you choose; meatball bazooka, bow and blood-tipped arrows, a paintball gun, or a slingshot." 'Mike' reached for the bazooka, while Courtney choose the bow and arrows.

"Good luck trying to hurt me with meatballs," Courtney snickered to 'Mike'

"Oh, you won't be fighting each other with these weapons," Chris told her.

"Then why did we need to choose a weapon," 'Mike' asked.

"These weapons will help to choose your partners from the previously flushed all-stars," Chris explained and pulled out a walkie-talkie, "Intern bring in the helpers." Overhead a helicopter flew in with an intern piloting it. "When I give the signal, they will drop the contestants inside balloons, and your job is to pop as many of them as possible. Any all-stars you manage to free from the balloons becomes your helper."

"Seriously, you're letting the plummet to their deaths," Courtney replied.

"Relax, we provided an air mattress for them to land on," Chris explained, "Which was generously filled with former contestant Owen."

"Thanks Chris," Owen said covered in beans and empty cans, "These beans really helped with it, watch." Owen proceeded to fart into the filled air mattress which began to expand bigger than it already was before eventually exploding. "Mommy," Owen moaned painfully.

"Oh well," Chris said, "You'll have thirty seconds before the balloons hit the ground." Chris picked up the walkie-talkie again," Alright, let the balloons drop." The intern pulled the level inside the helicopter, causing the floor below the balloons to let the fall. 'Mike' and Courtney wasted no time in shooting the down. 'Mike' meatballs just grazed between some balloons, while Courtney managed to pop the one that Zoey was in. 'Mike' tried again but the same thing happened and Courtney managed to free Scott from his balloon. "Courtney picks up Zoey and Scott, Mike you better start trying," Chris told him.

"Courtney, why don't you take a break," Mal told himself, and shot Courtney with meatballs.

"Hey, you can't do that," Courtney complained.

"I never said he couldn't do that," Chris replied. 'Mike' took one last shot at the balloons and managed to free both Heather and Alejandro at the same time. After that the rest of the balloons hit the ground. "Alright, so Mike gets Alejandro and Heather," Chris said, "Chef, go get the rest of the contestants out the balloons.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **I'm glad I got Scott, but not Zoey. She's probably mad that I voted her off, or she rather help Mike. No matter, this final challenge is still mine.

**Mal: **If either Alejandro or Heather or Zoey for that matter get in my way, or try to stop me, I'll bury them all alive.

"Alejandro and Heather, you will be helping Mike," Chris said, "Zoey and Scott, you'll be helping Courtney, hey, where is Scott." They all looked to see that Scott wasn't there, and saw him with his head stuck in a hole in the ground. Courtney ran over to him.

"Scott, are you okay," Courtney asked as she pulled him out from the ground.

"Yeah, pappy, just gonna stay here with grandma," Scott said before passing out.

"Come on Scott, you're not a quitter," Courtney said as she dragged him over to the others.

"Now, as I was saying," Chris began again," Your four are here as helpers only. This means that none of you can win the money." None of them seemed dazed but this comment, "Meaning no money," Chris emphasize to Alejandro and Heather who seemed to not care again. "Zero money, plenty of pain," Chris said once more, but the two of them only looked at each other. Chris pulled out his megaphone, "Heather can you hear me!"

"Yes Chris, I can hear you," Heather responded, "Alejandro and I are fine with the rules."

"Wait, are you two, dating," Chris asked nervously.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro & Heather: **"After we were both eliminated we realized that," Heather said. "The money was getting in the way of our happiness," Alejandro finished. They both proceeded to kiss each other.

**Chris: **That is the most disgusting thing to ever happen in the confessional (Throws up).

"Mike, Courtney," Chris said as the final two and their helpers were brought to the challenge in a golf cart, "I've decided that none of our previous challenge would be danger, er, I mean, special enough for an All-Star finale, so that's why I've created an entire new challenge just for the occasion; say hello to The Moats of Doom!" Chris showed them a three layered structure; all the contestants gasped. "Each level of the moats contains some safe ground, where you'll find tools that'll help you survive the insane dangerous that await you in each moat. The first level is filled with toxic waste, you might want to avoid falling in. The second moat has boiling hot lava. The third moat is swamp water, that has many killer animals that will want to kill you."

**Confessional**

**Scott: **I can't believe I smash my head through the ground just end up dying anyways.

"Mike, Courtney, if you somehow survive all three moats, you must say good-bye to your helpers and go it alone as you storm the castle," Chris gestured to Chef at the top of the small castle, "Take your life in your hands as you fight your way past The Mad King."

"I am The Mad King," Chef said uninterested.

"If you get past The Mad King, you must find the strength to pull The Sword of Victory from the stone and become the true Total Drama All-Star and the winner of one-million dollars."

"This challenge is crazy," Heather told him.

"Remember Zoey, you're my helper, not Mike's" Courtney told Zoey harshly.

"Don't worry Courtney, let's get out there, win this, and crush Mal," Zoey exclaimed.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **I like Zoey enthusiasm, though I'm not sure she knows we're fighting Mike and not Alejandro.

**Zoey: **I don't know if Mike's is still in there, but regardless Mal is going down.

"There just one more thing we need before we can start this challenge," Chris said as Chef came in pulling all the other all-stars, "and here it is, an audience to enjoy watching the pain with." Lindsay, Lightning, Jo, Cameron, Duncan, Sierra, Brick, and Gwen all stepped out from the golf carts and walked over to Chris, "Welcome peanut gallery, take a seat on the bleachers over there, and get ready for some pain."

**Confessional**

**Gwen: **I was sad that I didn't make the finale again, but after seeing this challenge, I'm glad Courtney's here and not me.

**Duncan: **Between Courtney and Mal, I'd like to see both of the them get seriously hurt, but for a winner, I'd never thought I say it but I rather have Mal to win.

"Now that we're all here, we can start the challenge," Chris started, "but before we do, let's take a break, but stick around to find out who survives this challenge, and see if our winner is a king or queen; right here, Total Drama All-Stars."


	26. The Final Wreck-ening Part 2

"Good luck Mike, you'll need it," Courtney shouted to 'Mike' from the other side of the moat.

"Thanks, I'll think about that after I win the money," 'Mike' called back to her.

"Enough trash-talking," Chris announced, "On your marks, get set, go!" As Chris said that, the two finalist and their helpers took off for the first moat. Each team got there to see two bamboo poles lying beside them.

"It's too wide to jump across," Courtney said to her helpers.

"Maybe we could use them as stilts," Scott suggested.

"Or maybe," Zoey started, "We tie them together and use them like a tight rope."

"How are you at floating," 'Mike' asked Heather.

"Excuse me," Heather replied confused. Alejandro walked over and picked up the two bamboo poles and tried to break them, to no avail. "Not bad," he said to himself. Soon he heard Heather screaming for help. He ran over to see Mal trying to toss Heather into the toxic waste.

"Don't fight it," Mal told her.

"Wait, I have a way across," Alejandro reassured him, "We can pole vault."

Courtney and Zoey watched as Scott tied the two poles together. "Finished," he said and placed the pole between the two sides of the acid, "Good thing I still have one shoelace left."

"Alright Zoey you go ahead of me, and Scott you go behind me," Courtney told them. They agreed and proceeded cautiously across the balance beam.

"Try not to fall in," Zoey told them.

"Thanks for that advice," Scott replied.

"We're almost across," Courtney snapped, "Stay focused." As the slowly inched to the other side, Zoey and Courtney hopped off, but just as Scott was about to make it, the two poles snapped.

"Whoa," Scott screamed, but before he fell in Courtney managed to pull him to safety, "Hey thanks."

"No problem," Courtney said. They looked into each other's eyes before being interrupted by Zoey.

"Come on guys, we need to stay determined," she told them. The nodded and proceeded up the ladder to the second moat.

"Courtney is in the lead," Chris announced on the megaphone, "Courtney, winning!"

"Not for long," Mal told himself. He ran at full force with the bamboo pole and pole vaulted himself across the toxic waste. He nearly fell in, but managed to land safely on the other side.

"Mike," Zoey said worryingly when she saw 'Mike' almost fall in.

"Hey, you're not his helper, your mine," Courtney told her, "And don't forget that he voted you off too."

"Yeah, your right," Zoey replied and proceeded up the later behind her and Scott.

"Quick, toss the pole back across," Alejandro shouted to 'Mike'. 'Mike' picked up the pole but pretended to let it fall into the toxic waste.

"Oops," Mal said to himself again.

"Great, now how are we supposed to get across," Heather shouted to him.

"I guess you'll have to share that other pole," 'Mike' said and climb the later to the second moat.

"Welcome to level two," Chris announced, "It's all tied, and nobody's died."

**Inside Mike's Head**

The five personalities we're all tired when they finally reached the top of the tower in Mike's head.

"Hey, what's that thing in the middle there," Vito asked. Mike walked over to look at it, and saw it what a button.

"Look's like some sort of button," Mike told him.

"Not just any button," Chester told him, "Says right there it's a randomizer button." Mike looked to see it said that on the side of the machine.

"This is probably how Mal got control of my head," Mike started, "When he captured all of you, he pressed the button…"

"And that meant he was the only personality that could've been picked," Svetlana continued.

"So that's how Mal got control so easily," Manitoba finished, "Now, what's the plan?"

"We have to keep pressing the button, until I back in control, and we capture Mal," Mike said.

"Hurray, that is a brilliant plan," Svetlana put in.

"Alright, here goes nothing," Mike said and pushed down on the randomizer button.

"Hey McLean," Jo shouted from the Peanut Gallery, "Why are we even here, this is boring."

"True, it could be more deadly," Chris replied, "We would've had more mutant animals if it we're in the budget."

"I think what Jo means is that we were expecting Courtney to get hurt more," Duncan put in.

"Would you have rather me left you guys in the balloons to float off into space," Chris asked the peanut gallery, to which nobody answered. "Yeah, didn't think so," Chris said and took a sip of hot cocoa he received from an interen.

"Now how are we gonna get across this one," Courtney asked looking at the lava moat

"I know," Zoey said and reached for the ladder that let them climb to this level, "We'll use the ladder as a bridge, much easier to walk across the bamboo poles."

"I'll go first this time," Courtney said.

"Or maybe I'll go first," 'Mike' said running over to them.

"Hurry, you two go on ahead," Zoey said, "I'll hold back Mike." Scott held down the bridge as Courtney hurryingly walked across.

"I've had just about enough of you," Mal said as he was about to push Zoey into the lava, but before he could he suddenly changed into Vito.

"Hey yo, where am I," Vito asked aloud.

"Vito," Zoey asked surprised, "What are you doing here."

"Me and the others are trying to stop Mal," Vito said before changing back to Mal. Mal regained his thoughts, grabbed Zoey and through her down to the other moat.

"Zoey," Courtney shouted.

"Hurry Zoey, Mike's gone crazy," Scott called to her as the bridge he was holding suddenly caught fire from the lava. Courtney quickly dashed across as the bridge was burnt away. Scott was left with 'Mike'. "Uh, Mike you really seem different," Scott told him nervously. 'Mike' smiled and tossed Scott down onto Zoey.

"Scott," Courtney shouted and glared angrily and 'Mike'. She hurried up the ladder as 'Mike' picked up the pogo stick that was lying right beside him.

"A pogo stick, seriously," 'Mike' questioned Chris.

"Keep in mind that not all of this items were tested for safety, and but not all, I mean none of them," Chris laughed. As 'Mike' bounced on the pogo stick, Alejandro and Heather managed to make it past the toxic waste moat on a tree log. Courtney finished climbing to the third level and cheered. "Courtney has made it to level three," Chris announced.

"Ha, in your face Mike," Courtney taunted to 'Mike' on the pogo stick.

"Not so fast," 'Mike' said back, "Here I come." He managed to leap very high into the air and tackle Courtney into the swamp water.

"What's wrong with you," Heather asked to Zoey and Scott, who was standing on one leg.

"I sprained my ankle when Mike threw me down the moat," Scott told her.

"That's not Mike," Zoey explained, "That's an evil personality that took over Mike's brain, and we have to stop him."

"I'll agree to stop anyone who humiliate me," Alejandro told her, "But we must hurry, Mal is nearing the end."

"We have to keep moving," Zoey said, "Courtney probably underestimate Mal because she thinks he's still Mike." The four helpers climbed that ladder to the lava moat.

"Get off me Mike," Courtney shouted to 'Mike' who was trying to keep her from swimming to the other side. Just then he changed into Chester.

"Hey, I'm just trying to not drown here, missy," Chester told her, trying to stay above the water.

**Inside Mike's Head**

Manitoba and Vito both circled Mal, who was able to jump out of the way, causing the two of them to crash into each other. "Do you really think you can stop me," Mal told them, "I'm much stronger than all of you." Mal quickly vanished, replacing him was Chester who was more confused than ever.

"Can we put an end to this already, my body's to tired," Chester complained.

"Not yet," Mike replied, "I think Mal is getting weaker, just one more time should do it."

Courtney quickly swam to the surface of the water and looked down to see Mike's body floating to the bottom. "Ha, serves him right," Courtney said and began to swim the other side, but before she did, Fang can out from the water and was about to attack her. Courtney screamed for help.

"Courtney," Scott screamed and tried to get Fang's attention, "Hey shark breath." Fang looked over angrily at Scott, "You want me not her." Fang quickly swam over to wear Scott was standing as he tried to run away, but couldn't do to his sprain ankle.

"No Scott don't do that," Courtney protested.

"It's okay," Scott said, "Just go on before he or Mike gets back." Courtney was hesitant but continued to the other side. Zoey realized Mike was not around and looked for him nervously, she then spotted him floating toward the bottom of the water.

"Mike," she screamed and jumped in to get him. She managed to pull him above the water, "Mike, Mike can you hear me," she asked nervously.

"I can hear you," Svetlana told her.

"Svetlana, where is Mike," she asked.

"Mike and the others are trying to stop Mal," Svetlana explained, "We're trying to tire Mal out and stop him."

**Inside Mike's Head**

"It's no use trying to stop me," Mal told the others, "There's no way any of you could stop me."

"Maybe not together," Mike replied, "But with all of our strength, we can take you down." Mike and the others quickly charged at Mal, who was able to hold them back at first, but then realized they were getting closer to him.

"I'm telling you to stay back," Mal yelled before being dogpiled on by the others.

"Quickly, Manitoba, tie him down," Mike told him.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Manitoba said and was able to hogtie Mal down.

"No, you can't do this," Mal said struggling to get free, "I'm stronger than all of you."

"Maybe so, but with all of us working together, we were able to defeat you," Mike told him. He walked over to the button and pushed it one last time.

"Mike," Zoey said as Svetlana went away for a second, "Is that you." Mike slowly opened his eyes.

"Zoey, am I glad to see you," Mike told her. Zoey was so happy to see Mike back that she kissed him without thinking. "You must be happy to see me."

"Yeah, the real you, and not Mal," Zoey said.

"So what's going on now, what challenge is this," Mike asked.

"It's the finale and your competing in it," Zoey explained, "You're up against Courtney and she is pretty far ahead, but you might be able to catch up if you hurry.

**Confessional**

**Mike: **Today I've already got rid Mal, kissed Zoey, and have a chance at winning a million dollars, can this day get any better.

Courtney and Mike each climbed the final ladder up to the top of the moats, nearly neck-n-neck. When they got to the top they we're both stop by Chef shooting meatballs at them from the bazooka. Both of them we're barely able to get on the top platform as Chef was shooting at them. "Some impressive maneuvers by both Courtney and Mike, and some unimpressive shooting from Chef," Chris commented.

"Do you want to be up here doing this," Chef asked him.

"Yeah, come on Chef, you haven't even hit me yet," Courtney taunted. Chef turned more of his fire on Courtney as Mike ran forward some more.

"Looks like Mike has this one in the bag," Chris announced.

"Not on my watch," Alejandro said to himself. He ran forward and tackled Mike to the ground, "Ha, in your face Mal."

"Mal," Mike question, "No, I'm Mike now, I got rid of Mal."

"Oh, oops," Alejandro said before he and Mike we're both shot by Chef. Courtney quickly dashed forward to the castle. She reached for the sword and managed to pull it out from the stone.

"Yes," Courtney cheered and raised the sword high.

"Courtney wins the millions dollars," Chris announced and brought the suitcase with the million in it to her.

"Alright Courtney," Scott clapped for her as the other contestants from the peanut gallery came to the top of the moat to celebrate. Zoey went over to check on Mike.

"Hey Mike, are you upset that you lost the million," she asked sadly.

"I guess, but hey, I did get rid of Mal, and that's easily worth a billion dollars," Mike replied positively.

"Amigo, please forgive me for costing you the money," Alejandro told him.

"Hey, put 'er there, pal," Mike said and gave him and friendly handshake. Just as the rest of the contestants we're wrapping up the finale, Chris received a phone call.

"Uh, it's the network," Chris said and answered the phone, "Yes. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Okay. Done." Chris hanged up the phone, "The producers we're so happy with the season, that they want to jump right into Season 6 with a brand new cast," Chris told the contestants cheerfully. As he finished, the hole that the sword was in began to leak steam, "Uh, what's going on," Chris asked nervously.

"Hey Chef," Cameron asked, "What'd you use to make these moats?"

"A fracking machine," Chef told him.

"Hey, you can't say that on TV," Lindsay scolded him.

"A fracking machine is a hydraulic drill," Cameron explained, "but you can't use it on an island this small, it's dangerous!"

"Why, what could happen," Chris asked nervously. Suddenly, a large amount of water came spraying out from the hole the sword was in.

"The island is sinking," Cameron shouted to the others. Everyone else joined in with panicking. All across the island, water came pouring out from all types of places; from the Flush of Shame, the Outhouse Confessional, the Abandoned Mine, even from inside the Main Lodge where interns had to stay on a table to avoid being in the water. This cause the entire island to be completely submerged in water until it sunk into the water.

"I can't believe Chris almost let us drown, and for what, I hate this show," Heather angrily said to Alejandro.

"Cheer up, at least we still have each other," Alejandro told her.

"Maybe we could do this again sometime, with me instead of Mal" Mike said to Zoey, Scott, and Courtney on top of the loser cabin roof. All three quickly replied with a harsh no.

"Well that's it for our very first All-Star season," Chris said, "But don't worry, we're coming back with a brand new cast, and I guess a brand new island too. Until next time, I'm Chris McLean, and this has been Total Drama All-Stars!" As Chris signed off the show, Owen came by, being pulled by a boat full of the island's animals.

"Look ma, I'm water-skiing," Owen said to the camera, before falling into the water, "That was awesome!"


End file.
